Untitled
by SinisterShadows
Summary: When Andy Nathaniels is kicked out of her house she's sent to Spenser Academy. She thought that this would be the end of her problems instead of just the beginning. Now she's got to pick between two guys and find out who is iming her constantly.
1. Meetings and Leavings

Hey everyone!! This is my first Covenant fic!! I would love some to know what you think of it!! And if I am doing anything wrong!! I also haven't thought of a name for this story so any suggestions for the title would be great!! Thanks!! Without further ado, here's the first chapter!!

**Untitled Until Further Notice**

**SinisterShadows**

**Chapter One-**

**Meetings and Leavings**

Andy woke up to the sound of screaming. They were yelling again. But this time she had no clue what they were screaming about. Andy looked to her clock and it said 12:30. Then she decided to get up and see what all of the fuss was about. She got out of bed and put a robe over her pajamas. Andy slipped on her slippers and left the room.

Andy crept her way down the hallway following the sound. It was coming from the lower floor of the house. So she made her way to the banister of the stairs and went down far enough for her to see them but not for them to see her.

"She doesn't have a job! She just sits here and enjoys all that we give her without even thanking us!" Her step dad, Al screamed.

"But we have the responsibility of keeping her safe! She is my daughter whether you like it or not!" Her mother shouted.

"We can't afford to keep her here and you know that!"

My mother looked down obviously distraught.

"It's either me or her! Take your pick! But remember that I bring the money in this house!" My step dad said.

My mother stared at the floor for a couple of seconds. Then after her pause looked up and met her husband's gaze.

"So," he pressed.

"So tomorrow we have to tell her the bad news."

He smiled and then happily hugged her. She hugged him back like there was not a care in the world.

So that was it. That was the real truth. Andy knew that he hated her from the day he met her and she hated him the same way, but having her mother hate her! That was too much.

The pain hit her and Andy started to feel tears fall down her face. That wasn't good, so she crept back to her room.

She walked through the door and was hit with a strong urge to talk to someone about this. She needed to call someone. But her 'parents' would hear her. So a phone call was out.

The only thing that was left was to hope that one of her friends was on IM. Andy turned on the laptop that she had bought herself and logged onto the internet. It took a few seconds but then Andy found her way onto IM.

Andy checked to see if any of the people on her buddy list were online. Unfortunately, none of them were.

There was no point in being online if she couldn't talk to anyone, so she started to log off. Just as she was about to, a message popped up on her screen. Andy read it quickly. It was from a person called Plainhardtoget.

Plainhardtoget: Hey, I have never seen you on before.

Andy then responded.

Goodandbroken: I haven't seen you on either. How long have you had an account?

Plainhardtoget: A long time. Like four months. You?

Goodandbroken: Same here. Anyway have you ever been hurt for being who you are?

Plainhardtoget: That was random. I really wasn't expecting that.

Goodandbroken: I guess not huh?

Plainhardtoget: You never gave me time to answer.

Goodandbroken: Now I am.

Plainhardtoget: Okay, so yes. I have been hurt. My life is really complicated and I feel like no one understands it.

Goodandbroken: I feel the same way. It's like no one really knows you or what you could be.

Plainhardtoget: Exactly.

Goodandbroken: So if you don't mind me asking what is with the screen name? A little cocky,

Plainhardtoget: …

Goodandbroken: so…

Plainhardtoget: Well, I really shouldn't tell you.

Goodandbroken: Why?

Plainhardtoget: Because it's a long story.

Goodandbroken: ok, I've got time.

Plainhardtoget: Sorry.

The conversation went from there to many other things like school, friends, girl/boyfriends and teachers. He lived by Salem Massachusetts. Then it shifted over to why Andy was on.

Plainhardtoget: it seems like you go to bed pretty early. Why are you on this late?

Andy hesitated before answering. This was personal and she didn't know who this person was.

Goodandbroken: Just a bad day I guess.

Plainhardtoget: Care to elaborate. I might be able to help.

Goodandbroken: My mom and step dad were in a fight like twenty minutes ago.

Plainhardtoget: What about?

Goodandbroken: Me.

Plainhardtoget: o.

Goodandbroken: yeah.

There was a lull in the conversation for a bit and then a message popped up on her screen.

Plainhardtoget has just added you to their buddy list.

Andy laughed and did the same thing. She got the responding message.

Plainhardtoget: So I guess we are going to be talking for a while huh?

Goodandbroken: I guess you're right.

Plainhardtoget: How did the fight turn out? Is everything ok?

Goodandbroken: Not really. I really shouldn't be telling you this because I don't know you.

Plainhardtoget: But you said you signed on because you needed to talk.

Plainhardtoget: or at least it was implied.

Goodandbroken: Yeah, well I heard them fighting about how my step dad wants me out of the house.

Plainhardtoget: That's harsh.

Goodandbroken: Tell me about it.

Goodandbroken: So I am scared to find out what is gonna happen to me.

Plainhardtoget: That sucks.

Plainhardtoget: So I am guessing from what you said that your step dad won.

Goodandbroken: you are right. They are breaking the news to me tomorrow but I already know.

Goodandbroken: I have no idea what I'm going to do.

Goodandbroken: Any advice?

Plainhardtoget: Can't think of any.

Goodandbroken: You're a real help.

Andy looked at my clock and realized that it said 3:30.

Goodandbroken: We have been at this for about three hours. I am tired so I got to go.

Goodandbroken: Talk to ya later. Thanks for being there.

Plainhardtoget: No problem. It is going to be okay. If they don't want you there than that is their loss.

Goodandbroken: That's so sweet.

Plainhardtoget: You seem like a sweet person.

Plainhardtoget: Besides, maybe things will get better for you.

Goodandbroken: Maybe, with my luck probably not.

Plainhardtoget: You never know.

Goodandbroken: Now that I do know.

Goodandbroken: I am gonna go. Gotta rest for the big day tomorrow if you know what I mean.

Plainhardtoget: Yeah, I have to go too. My friend is gonna get back soon and he is going to be angry.

Goodandbroken: Good luck with that.

Plainhardtoget: Thanks I am going to need it.

Goodandbroken: I will try to IM you tomorrow.

Plainhardtoget: Yeah, same here. I want to know how things turn out for you.

Goodandbroken: ok, talk to you soon.

Plainhardtoget: Ditto.

Plainhardtoget had signed off.

She mimicked his motion and shut the laptop. Than fell asleep.

Morning came earlier than Andy wanted it too. The sunshine swept through the window and shined over her face. It was warm and it felt nice. It flushed her cheeks.

Andy took the next moment to open her eyes and look around her small room. Her bed was opposite the wall with the door. The window was on the adjacent wall with a desk under it. Her laptop was on the desk. There was a closet and some other things you would find in a normal teenager's room. Andy grimaced at the plainness of it all and then got out of bed.

She quickly got dressed in a pair of navy blue skinny jeans, a black t shirt and black high top converse. Andy went over to her desk and grabbed the silver four leaf clover necklace. This gave her good luck and got her in a good mood. Andy took the chain and clasped it around her neck.

Andy then went over to the door and flung it open. She was ready for whatever was going to come. But she already knew what was going to happen so Andy was prepared. She was confident about this because of Plainhardtoget's words had imbedded themselves in her head. "If they don't want you there it's their loss." Andy rarely took advice from strangers but this really fit the situation.

Andy strode down the stairs and over to her family. They had been talking but they stopped at her presence. Andy's mother's eyes grew big as if she was scared.

A silence crept over the room shortly thereafter. It stayed as the tension between the three of them grew. But it was her step dad that broke the silence.

"Ah, we were just talking about you."

Was it that hard to say her name? Four letters, only four. Andy stood there and tried to hide a smirk as the thought popped into her mind. Could he even count to four?

"Why are you smirking?" He asked irritated.

"Nothing, why were you talking about me?"

"Your mother and I agree that you need to find your place in life. Find your reason of being." He replied.

"I already know who I am." Andy retorted in a cold tone.

"Honey," it was the first time her mother had spoken. "You need to take some responsibility. That's why you're leaving." It just rolled off of her tongue.

Even though Andy knew it was coming it was still like a smack in the face. Her only real family didn't even want her. The mental wound that had been inflicted last night reopened.

"Where am I going?" Andy inquired.

"Boarding school." Her mother answered.

"Where,"

"A small town outside of Salem, it's called Ipswich."

"Why don't you go pack? By the way, don't spend a lot there because you only are going there because of a scholarship," Said her step dad.

"Fine, have it your way then," snapped at him.

Andy swept away from the room and back up the stairs. She had left the room in a classy manner in her opinion. She could have thrown a huge fit and started yelling. On that case Andy did pretty well.

Soon enough her life was packed into a duffel bag. Andy was ready to be shipped to wherever. That was what it felt like; a thing that was just handled without a second thought and was given no choice.

Andy saw that her step father was waiting for her outside and that he already had the car started. Wow, he really wanted her out of the house. Andy didn't blame him though. She had tried to make his life a living hell for the past few months so maybe he would leave. It obviously didn't work.

Andy scurried downstairs and watched as her mother inched her way near her. She looked at Andy and paused. She felt awkward as to what to say to Andy being her only child and her banishing that child from ever stepping in her household again.

Andy walked up to her. She had planned out what she had wanted to say and was confident.

"Thanks Mom. You really showed me what family is all about. That is why I'm not your daughter anymore. I figured that since I'm leaving you wouldn't want to have to worry about me. Not like you care anyway. So, I am officially not part of this family anymore. I wanted to say that I hate you and hope to never see you again. I want you and him out there to stay away from me from here on out. Have a nice life." With that she turned on her heel with her bags over her shoulders and strode out of the house. Andy slammed the door behind her and kept her pace to the car.

Andy deposited her bags in the trunk and got into the car. This was going to be a long ride.

Her step dad started the car, pulled out of the driveway and started to drive.

An hour later the car stopped on a dirt road five miles out of Ipswich.

"This is your stop." He said without turning and looking at her. He knew this was wrong to do but his hate convinced him otherwise.

Andy stepped out of the car grumbling in her mind about having to walk five miles but not doing so aloud. Andy didn't want to give him the satisfaction of having her complain.

Andy retrieved her belongings from the trunk and hung them, one by one, over her shoulders. There were three; one duffel bag, one messenger bag and one small one that Andy didn't know what to call.

Andy turned the way the car was facing and stalked away. She left the horrid past behind and moved toward the future.

Thanks for reading!! I would really like to hear your thoughts on this story so please review and tell me what you think!! 

Things to look forward to:

Andy meets our favorite sons and sons of Ipswich groupies!!(Kate and Sarah)

A trip to Spenser Academy

And a trip to the infamous Nicky's!!


	2. Of Academies and Bars

Hey everybody

Hey everybody!! Thanks for reviewing!! Sorry about all of the mistakes!! This story started off in first person and then switched to third. But all of the other ones I have no excuse for. Again sorry!! Thanks for all of the reviewing and favorite story and story alerts!! They are appreciated!! Shout outs are at the bottom!!

**Chapter 2-**

**Of Academies and Bars**

An hour later, Andy came upon a school. She assumed it was the boarding school but no one could be sure. There was not a sign or anything that identified the place she was currently standing in.

There were big brick buildings and walls that made up the campus. It was intimidating. She was used to a small public school but her parents had gone all out. They really wanted to get rid of her without being caught by the government.

Andy scanned the place with her eyes looking for the admissions building then quickly discovered that finding it would be like finding a needle in a haystack. All of the buildings looked the same. Great, just what I need. Andy thought sarcastically.

One building popped out at her so Andy decided to go into that one. You have to start somewhere right?

Andy opened the door of the brick building and surveyed the inside. She had picked the right one. There seemed to be an office over to the corner so Andy made her way through the room toward it.

Andy saw that there was a receptionist sitting there. She was an old woman with gray hair and had a sour face on. This was not a good sign, Andy thought.

"Excuse me," Andy interrupted.

The woman's eyes made their way up and looked her over head to toe. Or at over everything she could see half of Andy was cut off because of the huge desk.

"What do you want?" The woman demanded obviously annoyed.

"I was wondering where I go to register."

"Here." The woman shoved a stack of papers at her and then looked away. Andy looked around the room and found that there were a couple of chairs. She went over and sat down in one of them. Andy dropped her bags on the floor beside the chair. Then she turned all of her attention to the paperwork.

The first question read "Name of student." That was easy. Jocelyn Andrea Nathaniels. Next was "Name of parents." Ugh, Andy reluctantly put the names of the people down and went on to the next question.

Five packets and an hour later the paperwork was done.

Andy rushed up to the woman and handed her the paperwork. She just glared in return. Andy couldn't blame her. A seventeen year old girl just came into an elite boarding school in ripped and dusty clothing. Andy would be worried too.

The woman took a new folder and stuffed the paperwork inside. Then the woman got up out of her chair and stalked off. Andy was about to say something when the woman came back. But she was with a girl.

The girl was definitely different. She was average height and thin with blond hair and bluish eyes. She was wearing very fancy jeans and a nice t-shirt with a tank top underneath.

The woman stalked over and than said "This is Sarah. She'll show you around the school." The woman walked away leaving Andy with Sarah.

"Hi," the blond piped up. She seemed nice but seemed like an extremely preppy/perky person.

"Hey."

"I'm Sarah."

"Andy."

Sarah reached out her hand and Andy shook it.

"Ok, so I am guessing that you would probably like to put your stuff down."

"Yeah, that would be great." Andy was thinking about the five miles that she had just walked with three bags.

"Do you want help with those?"

"No it's okay. I got this." A little more was not a big deal.

"Just follow me." Sarah stated to walk away and Andy followed her. They went out of the office building and then started to tour the huge campus. Sarah pointed out certain buildings out as she went. Unfortunately she didn't realize that Andy would probably not remember this the next day. Sarah was a great tour guide though.

Five minutes later the two entered the correct dorm building.

Sarah led Andy up a flight of stairs and down a hallway. The hallway was actually very creepy. It was dark and you know how in horror movies there's the endless hallway? This was one made those look fake. So at night there is no leaving the room Andy thought.

Sarah looked at the doors and said each number out loud. "60, 61, 62, 63, 64, 65, 66," When getting to number 66, she walked up to it, pulled out a key from her pocket and put it in the lock. It fit perfectly and the door swung open. Sarah turned around and gave her the key and with a smile she said "If you need anything else just ask. My room is number 62 so just down the hall. I am gonna let you unpack now. I'll see you later ok?"

"Hey before you leave, is there a computer lab around here?"

"Yeah, just go outside and it is the first building on the left."

"Thanks Sarah." She nodded and then left.

Andy walked in the room with all of her stuff. She put her bags down and decided to look around. There was one bed and a desk in the far corner. It actually looked a lot like her old room sadly enough. The walls were painted a boring white with matching trim.

Andy went over to her bags and started to unpack. It didn't take that long because she didn't have a lot of things.

So after unpacking Andy decided to go over to the computer lab. She wanted to talk to Plainhardtoget again. So Andy found the building and settled herself at a computer.

While Andy waited for the thing to boot up, she looked around the lab. There were two girls in one corner typing away, and there were two boys. One had hair that was brown and the other had bright blond hair.

The computer finally booted up all of the way and Andy clicked on the internet icon. Then found the IM site. Andy looked on her buddy list and saw that Plainhardtoget was online.

Goodandbroken: Hey, remind me where do you live?

Plainhardtoget: A little town outside of Salem Mass.

Goodandbroken: Care to elaborate?

Plainhardtoget: Ipswich.

Goodandbroken: Guess where my parents sent me?

Plainhardtoget: No clue.

Goodandbroken: A little town outside of Salem Mass.

Plainhardtoget: What town?

Goodandbroken: I don't think you have heard of it.

Plainhardtoget: I have lived in Mass. my whole life.

Plainhardtoget: I think I'll know.

Goodandbroken: A town called Ipswich.

Plainhardtoget: Told you things would get better.

Plainhardtoget: Where are you?

Goodandbroken: School.

Plainhardtoget: School?

Plainhardtoget: What school?

Goodandbroken: Some school called Spenser academy.

Plainhardtoget: That's where I go.

Goodandbroken: Where are you?

Plainhardtoget: not telling.

Goodandbroken: Spoiled sport!

Plainhardtoget: You want me?

Plainhardtoget: You gotta find me.

Goodandbroken: Just a bit cocky?

Plainhardtoget: no.

Goodandbroken: Ass.

Plainhardtoget: yup.

Plainhardtoget: How ya doing?

Goodandbroken: Fine. I'm actually glad I'm here.

Plainhardtoget: Told you so.

Goodandbroken: Again with the modesty.

Plainhardtoget: yeah, that's just the way I roll.

Goodandbroken: I noticed.

Plainhardtoget: It's all in the name baby.

Goodandbroken: What's with the nickname?

Plainhardtoget: I give them out to people.

Plainhardtoget: And since I don't know your name then I don't have anything to call you by do I?

Goodandbroken: You have a point.

Goodandbroken: Why baby?

Plainhardtoget: Don't know.

Goodandbroken: I guess it's better than Mr. Cocky.

Plainhardtoget: Touché.

Goodandbroken: Yup.

The clock in the computer lab struck six and Andy looked up. She than sighed and went back to her conversation.

Goodandbroken: I gotta go.

Goodandbroken: I will talk to you later, k.

Plainhardtoget: k.

Plainhardtoget: Will be awaiting your txt!!

Goodandbroken: Same here!!

Goodandbroken has signed off.

Andy logged off of the computer and packed up her stuff, then left the lab. What she didn't see was a pair of striking blue eyes following her every move.

She walked out of the building and was met by Sarah and another girl. This girl was pretty like Sarah but had brown hair and matching eyes. She was wearing the same type of caliber of clothes as Sarah was.

"Hey Andy!" Sarah called.

"Hey." Andy answered.

"I wanted you to meet my friend Kate." Sarah said.

The girl Kate put out her hand and Andy shook it.

"Hey, I have heard so much about you already!" the girl gushed.

"Good or bad?" Andy asked. She was scared at this comment from Kate.

"Good, of course! Anyway, we, Sarah and I, wanted you to come with us to Nicky's tonight."

"What is Nicky's?"

"Nicky's is the school hangout. So you wanna come? We will introduce you to all of our friends and give you the layout of the school population." Kate said excitedly.

"Sure. When are we going?"

"Let's say we will pick you up at nine."

"Okay, see ya later!"

Nine o'clock came earlier than expected for Andy. There was a knock at the door and she went to answer it.

Sarah and Kate were there. Sarah was wearing a jean mini skirt and a white halter top. Kate was wearing a revealing tank top that should not be worn in school and a mini skirt. Each girl had a pair of heels on that gave them at least two more inches of height.

"You are wearing that to Nicky's?" Kate asked in disbelief.

She was referring to Andy's black jeans and black high top Chuck Taylor Converse. To add to it she was wearing a black tank top and a black mandarin jacket that she had left open. She had on her four leaf clover necklace and her fingerless gloves.

"Yeah, why?" Andy asked.

"She looks like…" Sarah started. Kate cut in.

"Nothing, just next time we," she said pointing to her and Sarah "We'll pick out what you wear. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Let's go before Kate makes you change." Sarah said.

Kate stopped in the parking lot of a small bar. The lot was filled with cars and drunken teenagers.

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Andy questioned.

"Yeah, this is the place." Sarah said.

The three got out and made our way to the bar. Kate got to the door first and pulled it open. They all walked inside.

The smell of alcohol hit Andy like a wall once she was over the threshold. There was a small bar right in front of her and some pool tables in the other corners. There was a dance floor opposite the pool tables. In front of the bar there were tables where students talked and drank.

Kate and Sarah scanned the tables and then started to walk over to a group of guys. Two guys were sitting at the table the girls were heading toward. One had darker skin with short black hair. The other had lighter brown hair that was longish.

Sarah went and sat next to the one with the short dark hair and Kate sat in the lap of the other boy.

"This is Caleb." Sarah introduced. She pointed to the boy sitting next to her.

"And this is Pogue." Kate said referring to the boy she was sitting on.

"Hey nice to meet you, I'm Andy."

"Cool. Same here," Pogue said.

"Nice to meet you," Caleb said.

"You too," Andy said. The two couples went back to talking and Andy started to feel like a fifth wheel.

"I'm gonna go over to the pool tables." Andy said even though no one was listening.

She got up and then made her way through the crowd. She dodged all of the teenagers with drinks in their hands.

Eventually Andy got over to the pool tables. She saw that one was empty and the other was surrounded by a group of boys, including the two boys that had been in the computer lab earlier.

Andy shook her head and then went to find the triangle and a pool stick. They were over on a table by the other pool table, which meant Andy would have to go over by the group of rowdy boys. Great.

She walked over to the table and picked up the triangle and a nearby pool stick. She started to make her way back but heard the boys laughing. Andy turned around to be faced with the blond kid with blue eyes and two brown haired boys. One had longer hair and the other had shorter hair with amazing blue eyes.

"So," the blonde said. "What are you doing over here?" He asked with a smirk.

Andy set her face with a smile and said "I only came over here for a pool stick and the triangle. Don't get your hopes up!" She turned and walked away leaving the boys shocked.

"Dude," the boy with the longer brown hair said. "You just got rejected!"

"Oh, It's not over yet, Aaron." He declared.

Andy put the triangle down and than started to round the pool table for the balls. She stuck her hand in each pocket and rolled the balls down the table. Andy placed each ball carefully in its spot and then took the triangle off. She picked up her pool stick and headed over to the other side of the table so she could break. Then Andy felt a hand on her shoulder.

Andy jumped a little at the sudden touch and then whipped around. Blondie was standing there as if waiting for her attention.

"Wanna play?"

Andy looked around the room and saw that all of his friends were really waiting for her answer.

She shrugged. She could really care less if she played him or not.

_Author's notes_

_Oh, she's gonna play Reid!! Who's gonna win??_

_Thanks for reading!! Tell me what ya think!! And any if you have any ideas for the title please tell me!! _

_Things to look forward to:_

_The winner of the pool game,_

_Andy meets the rest of the gang,_

_And an argument!! _

_**Shout outs**_

_EchoingSilence- Thanks for catching all of the mistakes!! I really appreciate it!! Thanks for the review!!_

_MoonWolfRunner- Thanks for the suggestion about the author's note!! And thanks for reviewing!! I'm glad that you like it so far!!_

_DarknessinStarlight- Thanks for the review!! I know aren't her parents jerks??_

_Britishgl- thanks for reviewing!! You will find out who the mystery person is eventually!! Don't worry about that!! _

_Gizmossidekick- Thanks I'm happy that ya like it!!_

_Thanks to DarknessinStarlight and Britishgl for putting this story as a favorite!!_

_And thanks to water goddess 19, MoonWolfRunner, EchoingSilence, Britishgl, gizmossidekick, urworstnightmare00, Tanschana and DarknessinStarlight for putting this story on story alert!! Y'all make me feel so loved!!_


	3. Spenser's Best

Chapter Three-

_Hey guys, I am going to be at a wedding this weekend until Sunday so the next chapter will probably be up either Sunday night or Monday!! Sorry for making you wait!! Thanks for all of the reviews and alerts (story and favorite story) you really know how to make a girl feel loved!! Enough of my weirdness, on to the story!!_

**Chapter Three-**

**Spenser's Best**

Andy went back to lining up her shot. When she got the pool stick in the right place, she released the pressure she had been building and took the shot. Two balls went in a pocket.

Andy looked at Blondie and he raised his eyebrows at her.

She turned her attention back to the table and saw that there was an easy shot on the other side. Andy went over aimed, shot, and was satisfied at the plunk of the ball rolling into the pocket. The next shot was far more complicated. It was a combo shot. Andy lined it up but missed.

Blondie laughed and then went to shoot.

"Take it easy on her Reid!" The brown haired, blue eyed boy called.

Andy turned around and gave the boy a confused look.

The boy laughed. "He's Spenser's best,"

Blondie shot and made a ball. Then shot again and got another two balls in. Then he turned to Andy.

"Let's make this interesting. If I win you have to come back to my dorm with me."

"If I win you have to stay away from me." The smirk that had been on his face was wiped off. "Yeah, just because I'm new doesn't mean I'm stupid."

"Fine," He held out his hand and Andy shook it. Boy did she know how to turn the tables.

He missed his next shot and it was her turn to laugh. The two of them went head to head until the eight ball was left.

As Andy lined up her shot she could feel the tension in the air. It was so thick that she probably cut it with a knife. This shot would determine if Andy won or lost, but it felt like it would determine so much more than that. In the end Andy would be right.

Andy shot; she missed. The ball bounced off of a corner and rolled away from the pocket. She stood up and put her stick down.

Not only had Andy lost but she had made the shot easier for him. Ugh!! He smirked at her and then made the easy shot.

"Okay baby," He said putting his arm around her waist. "You're coming with me."

Andy untangled herself from him and said "I'll be right back. I have to tell my friends that I'm leaving." Andy walked away from the group of boys who were congratulating Reid all over the place. Seriously it was sick. He wins a pool game and they are like Oh my gosh!!

Andy saw the group at the same table so she headed over to it.

"Hey guys, I gotta go."

"Why, you just got here?" Sarah asked.

"Oh, I lost a bet to this blonde guy." They all looked at each other with wide eyes.

"Well that didn't take long." Sarah remarked.

"Damn, that boy moves fast!" Kate yelled.

"Is there something I should know?" Andy asked.

"Well, you met our friend Reid. He beat you in pool right?" Caleb said.

"Yeah," Andy said nervously.

"That fits." Caleb diagnosed. "You haven't even been here a whole day."

Andy felt herself being pulled back against a muscled chest. She looked up and saw Reid. He wrapped his arms around her and set his chin on her forehead obviously happy. Andy tried to get out of his grasp but he was too strong.

"Hey guys!" Reid greeted.

"Hey Reid," Sarah returned.

The boy with the short brown hair came up to the group. He looked at Andy and Reid and the position he had her in and then to the group. He gave Reid a disapproving look.

"Tyler." Kate called. "This is Andy! She's new here. Andy, this is Tyler the last member of our little group."

Andy smiled at Tyler and he returned the gesture.

"Anyway," Reid stated breaking the silence. "We should be leaving."

"Fine," Andy answered.

"A bet is a bet babe."

He took his arms away from around her only to be replaced around her waist. Reid started to steer Andy away. She sent out a 'help me' look to everyone, but they apologetically smiled back. Some even looked worried.

Reid walked her out of the bar and to a huge black hummer. He opened the passenger seat door for Andy. Without a word she climbed into the huge beast of a car. She tried to slam the door shut but it contacted something before it closed all of the way. She smiled when she heard an audible "ow," from Reid.

It was only a couple of minutes before the driver's door opened and Reid climbed in, put the keys into the ignition and turned. There was a deafening roar and the beast came into action. Reid turned the wheel and pulled out of the small bar's lot.

"Why'd you hit me?" he demanded.

"Well, it was actually accidental but you deserved it for your little show back in Nicky's." was the tart reply. This made him silent.

"So," he randomly started. "Where are you from?"

"An hour away from here," was the cold response.

"Cool, why'd you move?"

"Look, that's personal! I haven't known you for more than and hour and you've already brought up a sore spot!"

"I've been known to do that." He replied calmly.

This guy was annoying the total crap out of Andy. Why did he toy with people like that?

"Enough of me, what about you, why were Sarah and Kate so worried about me going back with you?"

He paused for the first time since Andy had met him. "I have a bad reputation." He finally managed.

Andy looked at him with her eyebrows raised. He met her stare. "Care to elaborate on that?"

"Not really."

"I think I have the right to know that when we get back to your dorm if I'm going to become your shagging partner!"

He didn't say anything at that comment.

"I'm not stupid you know." Andy repeated from earlier.

"You know, I could say the same thing about you for bringing up sore spots."

"So I've been told." Andy gave him a sweet smile and then the infamous smirk that seemed to be his trademark.

"We've started out on the wrong foot I think." He stated with a sigh.

"I agree. Let's start over. I'm Andy."

"Reid Garwin. I'd shake your hand but I'm kinda busy." He pointed to the steering wheel.

"Yeah, I see."

"So, how do you like Ipswich so far?"

"It's nice."

"That's good."

By this point the beast had pulled into the school's parking lot. It stopped and Andy unbuckled her seat belt. She reached for the door handle only for it to be swept out of her grasp by Reid. He motioned for me to get out.

Because the hummer was so high off of the ground, Andy ended up falling out of the car Instead of gracefully getting out like she had planned. Strong arms broke her fall and Andy was pulled towards him. The minute that he caught her and their skin touched a shock ran through her. He must have felt it too because he let go of her immediately.

Andy turned her head and looked into his big, blue eyes. "Thanks, sometimes I can be a klutz."

"No problem, and thanks for telling me babe." Andy rolled her eyes at the intended nickname.

"You just ruined the moment, you know that right?"

"Yeah, let's go. You have a deal to fulfill."

He put his arm around her shoulders and pushed her along the lot into the building and up the stairs. Strangely we were in the same dorm building.

Reid led Andy past her room and down the hall some more. He stopped her at his room; room #69.

"How ironic, that you of all people would live in room 69." Andy pointed out.

He glared at me and my dirty joke and tried to pull her into the room.

"Wait a second. What are you doing? Are you going back on your word?"

"No,"

"Then why aren't you coming in?"

"Well, because that wasn't part of our deal."

At his confused look Andy went on. "You only said that I had to go back to your room with you. You never said anything about going in."

"It was implied!"

"Yeah, sorry if I don't want to be another notch in your bedpost, but I have better things to do." With that, Andy turned on her heel and walked classily away leaving a confused seventeen year old blond behind her.

What Andy didn't know was that even through all of his anger at his stupidity; she had just turned Reid Garwin, playboy of Spenser Academy, on even more.

Andy walked down the hallway and stopped in front of her dorm. She opened the door and went inside. Andy shut the door behind her and smartly locked It. Thankfully she did because a second later Andy heard pounding on the door.

"Open up!! Why is the door locked?"

"Because the conversation is over," Andy shouted back.

"I can take down the door you know!!" Reid responded.

"I am sure you can."

"We need to talk!"

"About what," Andy yelled.

"About what just happened!" was the muffled yell from the other side of the door.

"So, what's the big deal? I bet you've been rejected before! If you ask me, you are acting really childish!!"

"You know what fine! Be that way! You are going to regret this!! I am Reid Garwin"

"I'm sure I will." Andy remarked sarcastically.

Andy heard a frustrated groan on the other side of the door and then footsteps leading away. Thank god he was gone!

Andy went over to the bed and fell on to it. She shut her eyes and then fell asleep.

_There ya go, that's number three!! Four should be up in a couple of days!!_

_What to expect:_

_A conversation with Sarah and Kate_

_A talk about Andy's love life_

_And Plainhardtoget checks in on Andy!!_

**Shout outs!!**

**Water goddess 19- Thanks!! Hope you enjoyed it!!**

**Britishgl- Did you guess who won?? Thanks for reviewing!!**

**MoonWolfRunner- Thanks for all of the support!! It really is appreciated!! I love how she dresses like Reid too!! I am having so much fun writing this story!! It really has a lot of places to go and I don't know where to start!! My penname actually was created by a friend!! She loves the band Avenged Sevenfold so she took the names of two of the members and squished them together for me!! **

**DarknessinStarlight- I love the name Blondie too!! Sarah is a bit perky but I guess in a good way!! Thanks!!**

**Urworstnightmare- Thanks a lot!!**

**Thanks to all of the people who put this story on story alert:**

**Luckystar125**

**Edward Cullen's girl**

**Stacey101**

**InvisibleA**

**Killerofpreps(love the pen name!!)**

**Cragenarticjags-pandas**

**Thanks to all of the people who put this story on Favorite story alert:**

**MoonWolfRunner(thanks for putting me on favorite author also) **

**Luckystar125**

**Cragenarticjags-pandas**

**I think that's everybody. If not than I am very sorry!! My computer has been deleting my emails by itself lately!! I don't know why!! **


	4. Taking on Spenser Academy

Hey, later in the chapter there might be these little squares that are sort of random

_Hey, later in the chapter there might be these little squares that are sort of random. They are supposed to be smiley faces. The first is an unhappy one and the other one further down is a happy one!! They show up on Microsoft word but not on Fan fiction and if they do show up then this message can be ignored!! Sorry about not updating sooner, I am a Twilight fan and Breaking Dawn came out!! I had to read it!! Enjoy the chapter!! Shout outs below!! _

_Ok, so when you get further down there is some note writing. Andy is the italics, Reid is the bold, and Tyler is the underlined. Also, in the movie all of the sons and groupies have English together but in this story they all have math together!! Just wanted to change it up a bit!! _

**Chapter Four-**

Taking on Spenser Academy

Andy woke up to pounding on the door. Why does everybody have to pound!

"Andy! Open up! It's Kate and Sarah!" someone called.

Andy reluctantly crossed the room and opened the door.

"Hey guys. Why are you here?" Andy asked.

"Well, a certain blond came back to Nicky's, that blond was not very happy."

"That's his problem. From what he told me he has never been rejected. This will be a good lesson for him!" Andy replied coldly.

Sarah and Kate looked at each other and then sighed. "Can we come in?" Sarah asked.

"Sure." Andy moved out of the way and let the two girls pass. They walked into the room. "Make yourselves comfy."

Sarah waited until Andy closed the door, locked it and then sat down to start. "Why'd you lock the door?"

"Let's just say a certain blond tried to break into my room."

Sarah and Kate's mouths dropped open. They looked at each other again and then back at her in shock.

"What is it guys?"

Kate recovered first. "He must really like you."

"Why?"

"Well, the fact that he followed you." Kate said.

Andy looked at Sarah and then she spoke. "What Kate Is trying to say is that normally Reid doesn't get rejected and our guess is that if he did he would just go back and get another girl."

This was not happening. That idiot liked her?! Why does life have to be so unfair? Why couldn't Tyler have liked her?

"No, I don't believe it. He was seriously pissed. He wanted to yell at me."

"I don't think that is true," Kate said.

"I don't have to believe it," Andy declared.

"You don't, that's true too. But I think it's the truth. Just think about it," Sarah said.

"Okay." Andy lied. Truthfully, she was done thinking about this. Andy already had an idea. Avoid him, and he'll go away. It always worked.

"I know what you're thinking and it won't work." Kate said with a smile.

"What, I was not thinking about anything." Andy threw out there.

"If you avoid him than he'll only get worse." At Andy's "damn how did you know?!" she laughed and kept going. "Just tolerate him. Eventually he'll get over it."

"Eventually," Andy questioned. "How long is eventually?"

"With Reid you never know." Sarah Informed her.

"Great, just great," Andy muttered.

"We're gonna leave now. Remember that class is tomorrow." Sarah said. "So get some sleep. Don't stew over him. You'll be fine."

"Thanks."

The two girls got up and started to leave. "No problem." Kate said over her shoulder.

The pair left Andy with her thoughts. She went behind them and locked the door. She didn't want any unexpected visitors.

Andy went over to her computer and logged on. She hadn't been able to get on earlier because she needed to charge the battery.

Andy clicked on the IM button and before she could look at her buddy list Andy received a message.

Plainhardtoget: Hey, what's up?

Goodandbroken: A lot. How about you?

Plainhardtoget: Same.

Plainhardtoget: What happened?

Goodandbroken: I'll only tell you if you tell me first.

Plainhardtoget: Fine.

Plainhardtoget: I went on this date and it didn't really turn out how I planned.

Goodandbroken: That sucks!

Plainhardtoget: Yeah.

Plainhardtoget: I really liked her too.

Goodandbroken: Again that sucks!!

Plainhardtoget: she is smart

Plainhardtoget: pretty

Plainhardtoget: kind

Goodandbroken: unlike you Mr. Cocky!!

Plainhardtoget:insert glare here.

Goodandbroken: Ha ha!!

Plainhardtoget: So if you are already making fun of me than it's your turn.

Goodandbroken: This guy is giving me a lot of trouble.

Goodandbroken: He's such a jerk!!

Plainhardtoget: What happened?

Goodandbroken: He tried to get into my pants!!

Plainhardtoget: That's bad.

Goodandbroken: you're telling me!!

Goodandbroken: It feels better to vent about it though.

Plainhardtoget: Yeah, It does.

Goodandbroken: I'm glad you understand.

Plainhardtoget: Why wouldn't I?

Goodandbroken: Because my friends think he likes me.

Plainhardtoget: Maybe he does.

Plainhardtoget: Who is this guy? I can beat him up for you if you tell me.

Goodandbroken: ha ha, but I can't tell you. That would be mean to him.

Goodandbroken: thanks for offer though.

Goodandbroken: I might take you up on it if he gets any worse.

Plainhardtoget: ok, just tell me.

Goodandbroken: ok

Plainhardtoget: I gotta go. I'm beat and I have school tomorrow.

Plainhardtoget: 

Goodandbroken: that is great.

Goodandbroken: How'd you do that?

Plainhardtoget: the shift key, then semicolon thing, (they are trying to take over the world you know!! Be careful!!) Then the nine key,

Goodandbroken:  Yeah!!

Plainhardtoget: you are amused so easily.

Goodandbroken: yes, thanks for showing me!!

Plainhardtoget: Sure. Never back down at a chance to show off my mad computer skills!!  
Goodandbroken: well, goodnight Mr. Cocky!!

Plainhardtoget: Night!!

Goodandbroken has signed off.

Andy turned off the computer and lied down. Before her head hit the pillow she was asleep. She drifted into slumber with a smile on her face that mimicked the one that she had learned how to type.

The alarm clock woke her up with an annoying beep. So Andy did the only thing that would make her happy. She threw it across the room. Andy was happy until the fact that she had to get ready for school came across her mind.

Andy rolled out of bed and quickly got dressed in to school uniform. It was really tacky. This consisted of a skirt (yuck) with a dress shirt that she had to tuck in, dress shoes (yuck, yuck), a tie (not so bad), and a blazer. Yeah, Andy looked like a dork. Great way to feel confident! Andy thought sarcastically. Then she turned her attention to her hair. It was tangled and frizzy so Andy brushed it and then got a hair tie and put it up into a pony tail.

Andy looked at the remnants of the clock and saw that she was running late. She packed up her bag and left.

Andy found the cafeteria easily. She just followed her nose. Not too hard. Andy went in and bought a pop tart from a stand of food and then saw Tyler, Caleb and Pogue at a table. She went over and sat down.

"Hey Andy," They greeted.

"Hey guys."

"Ready to take on Spenser," Tyler said in an abnormally cheerful voice. Andy looked at him and glared. She just wanted to slap that grin off of his face.

"No, not really,"

"Well, if you need any help just find one of us, okay." Caleb grinned.

"Thanks. You don't know how much that is appreciated. I get lost easily."

They all laughed.

"So, what happened last night?" Tyler blurted out. Tyler then screamed, Andy thought that Caleb just kicked him under the table.

"What do you mean?"

"Between you and Reid," Pogue clarified.

Caleb shot a death glare at them both.

"There aren't many times that he comes back to Nicky's. Actually he has never come back at all; alone at least." Tyler babbled. He screamed again as he got kicked.

"Caleb its fine," Andy reassured. "You guys have the right to know, you are his best friends after all. Well, your friend was trying to get me into his dorm room and he got pissed. He got mad, I got mad. He tried to break into my room. End of story."

The three of them looked at each other sharing a 'Sarah/Kate Oh my god' moment.

"Okay," Tyler said.

"I am so sorry!" Caleb said. "I'll talk to him later about this."

"Look its fine, just things are probably going to be weird around the two of us for a while."

"How weird," Pogue asked.

"Well, a lot of yelling, fights, stuff like that. It all depends on what he does. I will follow whatever he does."

"We're gonna find out soon." Caleb broke in.

"Why?" Andy stuttered out then felt a presence approaching behind her.

"Hey Caleb, Pogue, Baby Boy and other person," he greeted not knowing it was her.

The three of them said hello.

"Are you gonna introduce me… oh it's you." He said coldly.

"Nice to see you too," Andy said sarcastically without looking at him.

There was an awkward silence and then Caleb shattered it.

"Look, there are Sarah and Kate." He and Pogue got up and quickly walked away leaving Tyler, Reid and Andy at the table.

"I have to go." Andy informed the two boys. "I'll talk to you later Tyler."

"See ya." Tyler said.

"What about me?" Reid asked.

"What about you?"

"Gonna say goodbye?"

Andy looked at him. Andy had two choices, one slug him, or two be the better person and say goodbye. Andy didn't like the second idea but that was what she ended up doing.

"Yeah, bye," Andy turned and hurriedly went over to see Kate and Sarah.

"Morning,"

"Same," they both said.

"Any better with you know who?" Sarah asked.

"Not really. He greeted me with I quote 'Oh, It's you."

"Ooh, low blow." Kate agreed.

"Yeah,"

"It'll get better. He isn't that good with grudges." Sarah said.

"Really,"

"Trust me, by the end of today he will be back to his old ways." Kate assured me.

"You know him better than I do. I trust you. Hey, I have to get to class so I will see you later, okay?"

"Okay." Sarah agreed.

Andy hurried away to her first class. It was English. Something she was good at.

She walked in and saw that Tyler was in this class. She also saw what was sitting next to him. Yup, you guessed it, Reid. This will be fun.

Tyler saw her and motioned for her to go and sit next to him. Andy walked up the stairs and slid in next to him. Somehow, throughout the next five minutes of getting up and moving for people, she ended up sitting in the middle of Reid and Tyler instead of just next to Tyler.

The bell rang and then the teacher started to lecture. It was on Romeo and Juliet. A work that Andy had read about six thousand times, Andy was serious. She pretty much knew all of the lines by heart because each year a teacher wanted her to read it.

The teacher, Mr. Green, had decided to tell about the book. Andy looked at the two boys she was sitting next to one by one.

Tyler, was sitting, paying attention and taking notes from Mr. Green's lecture. Reid on the other hand was… wow. He was taking notes too. Andy was surprised. She supposed that she should be taking notes like a good girl too.

Andy got out a notebook and a pen. She looked at the teacher and started to write down some of the things he was saying.

Ten minutes later something landed in her lap. It was a piece of paper. Oh, great. Someone wants to write notes. But her curiosity was getting the better of her so Andy opened it up and read it.

**Hey, why are you so mad at me?**

Andy groaned and wrote back.

_I don't know, maybe because instead of trying to get to know me, you just tried to get into my pants, _

Andy crumpled the note and gave it back to him. He unfolded it and then read it. A grimace formed on his face.

**That is pretty low. **

_You think?_

**Yeah, sorry about that,**

_I guess you can be forgiven, but only by one condition._

**Name it.**

_Don't try that again or I will kill you._

He read the note and snickered quietly. He gave her a smile that she returned.

**With what,**

_A machete! Why are you so mad at me?_

**Maybe because you rejected me, also that you just threatened me with death,**

_Ok, I think that was a little babyish._

**Great, still making fun of me,**

_No, I'm just telling you that because we are now friends and I thought that you would like to know._

**Ok, fine thank you. So we are friends now??**

_Until you try to get into my pants again and then you are going to die I promise you this. ._

**Someone is happy this morning.**

_Ha, ha, I am serious though. The next time you try that I am not going to be reasonable._

**Hmm… maybe I want to see you unreasonable and crazy.**

_Not gonna happen. _

**Are you going to Nicky's tonight?**

_Maybe, why do you ask?_

**Because maybe I can pick you up?**

_Insert glare here what did I just say about trying to get into my pants!!_

**Andy relax, I meant as friends!**

_Oh, if that is the case that ok. What time?_

**How about nine?**

_Sounds good to me, _

**See you then!!**

The bell rang and the three of us started to pick up our stuff.

"Just remember your essay's class!!" Mr. Green yelled.

Andy turned to Tyler "What essays?"

"The essay on your opinion of the book before reading it,"

"When is it due?"

"Two days from now."

"Okay so I have time. Thanks."

"Essay, why do you care?" Reid asked.

"Because Tyler and I want to get into a decent college and get nice jobs," Reading Reid's expression Andy went on. "Being a prostitute is not my ideal job."

"Come on you two." Tyler scolded.

The three of them walked out into the sunshine and split up heading to their next classes.

The next class was math. Andy had it with the whole gang. Caleb sat with Pogue, Sarah, and Kate while Reid and Tyler sat next to each other on the other side of them.

Reid waved at Andy and she waved back. Andy saw Sarah and Kate's eyebrows shoot up when they saw the gesture. Then Sarah went over to Pogue.

"You owe me ten bucks." She told him with a grin. He glared and then fished in his pockets for the money.

"Hi Sarah, Kate, everybody," Andy greeted.

They all returned the gesture.

"Hey, can we talk to you for a second?" Kate asked,

"Sure." Andy followed Kate and Sarah a little ways away from the rest of the group.

"So," Kate started.

"How is Reid?" Sarah questioned,

"Fine, I guess."

"As In better," Sarah went on.

"Yeah, a lot better."

They smiled at each other.

"Good," Kate said. "I told you that he would come around."

"Why, what happened this morning?" Sarah asked.

"He just was nice in English, and then invited me to Nicky's with him."

The two stared at her, shocked at what Andy was saying,

"Reid Garwin invited you to Nicky's with him." Kate said.

"Yeah," Andy confirmed.

"And you are going with him?" Sarah Inquired.

"Why not,"

"After what happened last night?" Kate made sure.

"Yeah,"

"Why?" Sarah was totally confused.

"Well, he apologized to me and I think that everyone deserves a second chance."

The girls looked at each other and smiled.

"I bet he was happy about that." Sarah remarked.

"Yes, he was."

"Told you that he liked you," Kate informed me,

"That's right you did." Andy remembered. "I gotta go and find a seat." Andy told them as the teacher walked in.

Andy saw that there was an empty seat next to Tyler so she walked over and took it.

"Hey guys,"

"Andy, what's up?" Tyler greeted.

"Hey." Reid said.

"What type of math is this?" Andy asked with a nervous tone.

"Calculus," Tyler responded.

Her eyes grew large for a moment and then Andy groaned. Tyler looked at her with a worried look.

"Something wrong,"

"Yeah, It's just that math is not my strong point."

"Same here," Reid agreed.

"You don't have a strong point in academics." Tyler insisted.

"See my problem." Reid stated.

Andy laughed and then the teacher walked in.

He didn't even introduce himself; he just went into the lesson. He went up to the chalk board and then started to talk, drawing figures as he went.

Let's just say that five minutes into it, Andy was confused beyond hope.

Andy took out a piece of blank paper from her notebook and wrote a message on it. She passed it to Tyler.

_Do you understand any of this??_

He wrote on it and then gave it back.  
Yeah, why,

_Because it's rocket science to me,_

Need help??

_Major help!! Thank you!!_  
No problem, after school we can to the library and work on homework if you want.

_Sure, that would be great. What time??_

Let's say like three thirty.

_Sounds good to me, three thirty it is. Thank you again!!_

Instead of replying, he just smiled. Andy smiled back and then pretended that she was paying attention to the lesson.

Andy took her pen and turned to a new page. She stared at it for a second before starting to doodle on it.

The class flew by because Andy had something to do. Before Andy knew it everyone was packing up their things and was heading to their next class.

The rest of the day was a blur as Andy doodled through the class periods. She paid attention only to the things that actually mattered though,

Andy walked out of her last class and into a hallway. She followed the crowd of students to their lockers and found hers instantly. Andy made my way to it dodging students as she went.

Andy shifted her books into one hand so she could do the combination lock that kept her locker shut. Andy turned the dial little by little so that the numbers in her combination were the ones she stopped at.

After the third number the door clicked open. Andy bent down to put her books away and then remembered that she was going to study with Tyler at the library. She fished around for her math book and then pulled it out. Andy shoved it in her bag and then stood up. Her locker slid shut just as she was going to close it.

Andy curiously looked for the reason it had closed by itself and found that Reid was standing there.

"Thanks." Andy said.

His ice blue eyes bore down on my face. "So, are we still going to Nicky's??"

"Yeah, why,"

"Just checking that you were still up for it is all."

"Yeah, I'm fine with it." There was a pause and then Andy said. "I have to go meet Tyler to study so I gotta go, okay. I'll see you later then." Andy gave him a smile and then started to walk away.

"Remember nine o'clock be ready." Reid called to her.

Andy turned to face him. "Don't worry, I'll be ready." she gave him a smile and then walked away.

**Shout Outs**

**Britishgl- I love Andy too!! She, Reid and Tyler are my favorite characters!! **

**DarknessinStarlight- Thanks, I had a great time at the wedding!! Yeah, I love Andy she rocks!! I had so much writing the last chapter with her and Reid!! **

**Babygirl107- Thanks, that makes me happy!!**

**MoonWolfRunner- I know!! I love what Andy did to Reid!! I had fun writing it, although I did feel a bit bad… but I soon got over it!! Poor Reid!! I'm happy that ya liked it!! Hopefully this chapter was good!!**

**Favorite Story Alerts:**

**Princess of Darkness3**

**Stacey 101**

**Babygirl107(Thanks for the author alert also)**

**Story Alerts:**

**XxDarkFirexX**

**Akirashin**

**Thanks for all of the reviews and alerts!! They make me happy!! So tell me what you think of this chapter!! **

**What to look forward to:**

**A whole chapter devoted to Andy and Tyler!!**


	5. Calculus and Confessions

Hey everyone

Hey everyone!! Here's the next chapter!! 

Okay this is for later on!! I had a suggestion from EchoingSilence that I should bold or underline the IM conversations as well!! This isn't my favorite chapter, but it is filler!! Harmless Tyler/Andy time!! Enjoy!! 

_**Plainhardtoget- bold and italicized **_

_Goodandbroken- italicized and underlined!! _

**Chapter Five- Calculus and Confessions**

Andy headed toward the library. It was three twenty so she had ten minutes. Andy didn't have to rush at least.

As she was walking Andy thought about the weird conversation that she had just had with Reid. He really does like me Andy thought. No, it can't be. Yes, it's the only reason.

Andy saw the building that the library was in and walked to it. She opened the glass doors and stepped inside.

The library was full of shelves and books. There were tables that students were sitting at and some held computers. A desk was right in front of Andy where the librarian sat.

"Can I help you?" He asked.

"I'm meeting a friend here." Andy commented.

"Who, may I ask?"

"Tyler Simms."

"He's over there." The librarian said pointing.

"Thank you very much."

Andy made her way over to the table that Tyler was sitting at and saw that he was deeply engrossed in a book. She looked closer and saw that it was Romeo and Juliet.

To get his attention Andy made a fist and knocked on the table.

He jumped in his seat at the noise and then saw her.

"Hey Tyler, how are you?"

"Fine, you,"

"Great, thanks for helping me."

"No problem." He said with a smile that reached his eyes.

Andy smiled back sweetly and then got out her math book.

"Okay, what don't you understand?" Tyler asked diagnosing the problem.

"Everything," Andy told him truthfully. "Can you start from square one?"

"Sure." Tyler then went on and started to explain the ins and outs of Calculus.

"And you see it's not that hard." He said.

"If you put it that way," Andy said referring to the work, "It isn't."

"And there you go."

"Thanks. Thank god my homework for that class is done. Now I should probably start on that essay."

"That's what I was doing before you came." Tyler informed her.

"It's going to be hard for me though, because I have read the book so many times before."

"Ooh, that is hard."

"Yeah,"

The two got up and started walking to the computers. There were two that no one was using.

The two of them sat down and logged in. Andy then clicked on the Microsoft Word icon and the blank typing page appeared.

Andy then logged onto her IM site. She looked at her buddy list and saw that nobody was on. Oh well.

She went back to Microsoft word and started to type the essay.

When Andy started typing the conclusion paragraph, a message popped up. You can only guess who it was from.

_**Plainhardtoget: Hey, you're online.**_

_Goodandbroken: Yeah, can you hold on a moment. I'm in the_ _middle of writing an essay and I'm almost done._

Andy finished typing the paragraph and then printed it out. There, done. She went up and got it. When she sat back down, Tyler had noticed the message.

"Who's it from??"

"He's just a friend I met online. We've been talking for a few days."

"Cool. I don't recognize the screen name though."

Andy looked at him in shock. "You have an IM account?"

"Yeah, just because I'm the smart one in math doesn't mean I'm a technophobe!!"

She laughed and then said "You should log on."

"Can't, I'm not done yet and what's the point? You're sitting right next to me!!" he told her.

"So,"

"No, I'll get on later. And I'll just read over your shoulder." Andy laughed and then started to type again.

_Goodandbroken: I'm back._

_**Plainhardtoget: Took you long enough.**_

_Goodandbroken: ha, ha. _

_**Plainhardtoget: Is that guy still giving you trouble?**_

At that Tyler's eyebrows raised. "You told him about Reid?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, he goes to school here too. I didn't say exactly who it was. I only said this guy."

"Okay." Tyler went back to his essay.

_Goodandbroken: no, we sorted it out._

**Plainhardtoget: Darn, I really wanted to beat him up.**

_Goodandbroken: Why??_

_**Plainhardtoget: Because he tried to hurt you.**_

_Goodandbroken: Aw, that's so sweet!!_

_**Plainhardtoget: Don't get all gushy on me.**_

_Goodandbroken: you're like my knight in shining armor. That I do know._

_**Plainhardtoget: that was what I meant about not getting gushy!!**_

_Goodandbroken: Oh well, too late. _

_**Plainhardtoget: Are we ever gonna meet?**_

_Goodandbroken: Don't know._

_**Plainhardtoget: Have you ever been to Nicky's??**_

_Goodandbroken: Yeah,_

_**Plainhardtoget: Want to meet up there Wednesday night??**_

_Goodandbroken: Sure. What time??_

_**Plainhardtoget: How about eleven.**_

_Goodandbroken: Good for me. See you then._

_Goodandbroken: How will I know who you are??_

_**Plainhardtoget: Trust me, you'll know.**_

_**Plainhardtoget: Okay, I gotta go. See ya Wednesday.**_

_Goodandbroken: Bye._

_**Plainhardtoget has signed off.**_

Tyler looked at Andy. "You're gonna meet this guy, alone??"

"Yeah, he's fine. He's safe."

"I don't know, Andy. He might be bad news."

"He's not trust me on that."

"Okay I do."

"So you weren't kidding about reading over my shoulder were you?"

"No, I was totally serious."

"Stalker!!" Andy shouted at him.

"No, just best friend looking out for his best friend, I guess."

"Ok, fine." Andy pouted and then couldn't take hiding the smile any more. She looked at him and then they both started laughing.

They finally stopped. "Done yet??" Andy asked him.

"Yeah, like twenty minutes ago."

Andy looked at the clock and read the time.

"Wow, it's already five."

"Yeah, it is. Are you hungry??"

"Just a bit," Andy told him.

"Wanna get something to eat??"

"Sure. Let's go."

They went and gathered their books up and then left the library.

"So, how did you end up here?" Tyler asked,

Andy hesitated.

He sensed the pause and then said quickly "If you don't want to talk about it then you don't have to."

"No, it's fine. I have to talk about it to some one." Andy took a deep breath and then started the story. "Okay, so my dad died when I was little, about three I think. But my mom remarried to Al. He was really mean to me but put on a nice face for my mom. Well, they got married and we moved into a house that was like an hour away from here.

"Things settled down for a while until the other night when I woke up to them screaming at each other. About me, bear in mind. Al didn't want me in the house and my mom did. To make a long story short, they kicked me out of the house and sent me here." Andy ended the story.

"Wow that is a lot to handle." Tyler finally said.

"Tell me about it."

"Who else knows?"

"The only person who knows It Is Plainhardtoget; I met him online right after it happened. He gave me advice and we have been talking ever since."

"That's why you want to meet him; to thank him."

"Pretty much, but I'm also curious to see who the good advice is being given to me by."

"If it was me, I would have gone crazy by now trying to figure out who it was."

"I am almost there. I have been thinking about who it could be and haven't gotten anywhere."

"Hmm… who is good at giving advice at our school?" Tyler asked himself.

"You," Andy said.

"Well, I couldn't have been me because I was sitting right there and you saw that I was not IMing."

"True, but who else could it has been?"

"I don't know, but let me think on it. It'll come to me."

They walked into the cafeteria and got some food. Then Tyler led her to a table.

Tyler and Andy talked about who the mystery online person could be until Andy had to get ready for Nicky's.

"Tyler, I have to go."

He looked disappointed. "But, I had a really fun time. Maybe we can do this more often?"

"Yeah, I'd like that." He said with the beginning of a smile.

"Okay, I'll talk to you later. Bye." 

What you can expect in the next chapter:

The date between Andy at Reid at Nicky's

A visit from Sarah and Kate

A fight at Nicky's

And the drama starts to thicken!! 

**Shout Outs**

**Story Alerts-**

**xXxBloodandPain.LikeNoOtherxXx**

**nomanslandvicki**

**crystalme101**

**JClayton**

**Arinna Black**

**Favorite Story Alerts-**

**Crystalme101- thanks for the favorite author alert!!**

**Reviews-**

**Nomanslandvicki- Thanks!! I'm glad that you like it!!**

**EchoingSilence- I know!! Mr. V. totally inspired the teacher!! Tyler S. is sorta acting like Tyler c. Weird!! **

**DarknessinStarlight- Thanks, I put the whole Sarah/Pogue bet thing in because I thought that it might actually happen in the movie!! I love it too!! **

**MoonWolfRunner- Yeah, I like that she gave Reid a second chance also! It was something that she didn't have to do but she did. I agree with you on the fact that she is setting up boundaries with him!! I love that she is sneakily doing that!! In a bit you'll find out who the secret Imer is!! **

**Urworstnightmare00- Thanks!!**

**Britishgl- Oh, You'll see what happens with Reid and Tyler!! It really comes up soon!! **

**Sorry if I spelled anyone's pen name wrong!! **


	6. The 'Date'

Hey everybody

**Hey everybody! School starts in less than two weeks for me!! Really got nothing to say but enjoy! **

**I just realized that I haven't put a disclaimer on any of the chapters!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Sons of Ipswich!! Just Andy!! **

**Chapter Six- The 'Date'**

Andy walked back to her dorm and tried to open the door. Surprisingly it was open.

She turned the handle and walked inside. She threw her books on the desk and then turned to the bed.

Sarah and Kate were both sitting on it, smiling at her.

"How did you get in here?" Andy asked.

"That doesn't matter now. The only thing that does matter is that you need something to wear." Kate told Andy.

"That's okay. I already have something planned out." Andy lied. She started to walk over to the small closet and was stopped by Sarah.

"Remember our little deal?" She said.

"No,"

"We get to pick out your next outfit when you go to Nicky's." She reminded her.

Damn it.

"A deal is a deal." Kate summarized.

At Andy's mad face they both laughed. "Fine,"

The two girls got smiles on their faces.

"Ok, first we have to bring you to our room." Kate said.

"Fine," Andy repeated.

The two girls led her out and then down the hall to their room.

Once inside they started to pick out outfits and throw them at Andy.

"You can try them on in the bathroom." Sarah informed her.

Andy went into the bathroom and started to try on all of the clothes.

First there was a pair of jeans and a tank top. Andy liked them but it was nixed by Sarah and Kate who said it was too normal. Second there was a t-shirt and a jean skirt that were also declined. The next outfit was a tank top and a mini skirt. The tank was black and with silver rose at the top right hand corner. Then the stem of the flower wound its way down the rest of the shirt. The skirt was black and short. It had silver streaks on it.

Andy walked out of the closet to show them and they liked what they saw.

"That is the one." Kate said. "Now for shoes,"

She and Sarah started to pull out pair after pair of high heels.

"What size are you??" Sarah asked.

"Nine and a half,"

"Good then they'll fit you."

They handed Andy about seven million pairs to try on until they found a pair of silvery heels.

"Those are the ones." Sarah squealed.

After the outfit came the make up and hair.

"Guys, you only said the outfit." Andy reminded them.

"Well, we meant the whole deal." Kate said. They put on the make up and straightened Andy's hair until it was paper thin.

"Jewelry," Kate said to Sarah.

They looked at her for a second before handing her a pair of silver hoops with a silver necklace.

Kate and Sarah stood back to look Andy over.

"Yeah, we're done." Sarah told her.

"You look hot!!" Kate gushed.

"What time is it?" Andy questioned.

"Almost nine go back to your room." Sarah insisted.

They shoved Andy out of their room and into Andy's.

"Have fun. We'll meet up later to see how it went, okay?" Kate said.

"Okay, thanks I guess."

"No problem. Come on, we have to go." Sarah said to Kate. They bolted out of the room leaving Andy to her fate.

Andy went over to the mirror and saw what they had done. She gasped when she saw her reflection. She didn't look anything like what she usually looked like. Andy looked good. She smiled.

There was a knock on the door which Andy went to open.

Reid stood there in his normal black regalia. He had a black t-shirt with a black jacket and blue jeans. To top it all off he had a black beanie and black fingerless gloves.

He stood and stared at her. His eyes grew wide.

Ignoring the strangeness and the blush that was creeping up her cheeks, Andy greeted him quietly. "Hey,"

"Wow," he stated instead.

Andy blushed as he continued. "You look really nice."

"Thanks, you ready to go?" Andy asked uncomfortably.

He nodded and then motioned for her to go first.

When they got to Nicky's he opened the door for Andy and then went inside himself. He took her hand and led her over to Caleb, Sarah, Pogue, Kate and Tyler.

"Hey," Andy said while sitting down.

The all greeted her and started talking.

Andy had managed to pick the seat next to Tyler, so like before she was sandwiched in-between Tyler and Reid, How did she always get the seat between them?

It was silent for a while between the three until the silence was broken.

"I'll be right back." Reid Informed Tyler and Andy. He walked away leaving Tyler and his 'date' alone at the table.

"So," Andy started hoping that Tyler would have something to say.

"Yeah, do you want a drink?" He asked.

"Sure. But nothing with alcohol in it if you don't mind, I am gonna be with Reid the entire time so I want to be on alert."

He grinned.  
"You know what? I'll just come with you." Andy told him.

Tyler and Andy made their way through the chairs and people to the bar.

"When did you get here?" Andy asked him.

"A couple of minutes before you," at her questioning face he added "I got a ride with Sarah and Kate."

He got the bar tender's attention and he ordered. Two seconds later Andy was drinking a Sprite while Tyler was drinking a Coke.

Andy looked out over the crowd for Reid.

"He's not there." Tyler said.

"Who," Andy asked innocently.

"Reid, he's probably off with another girl. He knows that you won't give him what he wants."

"Yeah, you're right, so much for my ride back tonight." She remarked with a sigh.

"I'll take you home." Tyler suggested.

"Thanks, so… wanna play some pool?" Andy suggested pointing to the empty pool table on the other side of the room.

"Sure, I bet I'll beat you too," He said jokingly.

Andy turned around and looked at him. "You beat me? Like that'll ever happen."

"One day if I'm really focused it will."

She grinned. "Only focused?"

He scowled. "Fine, I'll probably need like all of the planets to be aligned and some lucky charm of some kind. But it will happen some day."

Andy laughed and then made it to the pool table. There was a game already racked up and ready to be played.

"Someone was bored enough to do that." Andy remarked at the condition of the table.

"Yeah, seems like it."

Andy found two pool sticks and then handed him one.

"Do you want to break?" Andy asked him.

"Sure," he went over to the table and lined up the cue ball with the others.

He shot and nothing went in, though he made about three easy shots for Andy.

He grimaced seeing what he had done to the balls, and Andy grinned at him in return.

"Which one should I get in first?" Andy asked him, making him angry at how she rubbed his pool playing skills, or lack of, in his face.

He just scowled again.

Andy lined up a shot and made it. Then she went to make the other two shots.

She scanned over the table and saw that there was a combo shot and a shot that could only be made with taking one of Tyler's balls in with it.

Instead of helping out Tyler, Andy decided to be evil and try for the combo.

Seeing this, Tyler groaned. "Couldn't you be nice and help me out?"

Andy turned around with an evil grin. "No," then went back to her shot.

She hit the cue ball and then it hit the two balls and then there were two plunks.

"Wow Simms, you suck that bad that you're being beat by a girl!!" A voice shouted.

The boy with the longish brown hair from the other night was there.

"Tyler, just ignore him. He doesn't deserve the three seconds that you'll waste by responding." Andy cut in.

The brunette turned on her. "And why are you so cocky?" he asked icily.

"Because I have a reason to be unlike you," was what Andy responded.

The crowd that had gathered around the pool table gave out an "Oh," or an "Aaron she got you."

The crowd's response just made him angrier.

"Who are you?" He asked her.

"Her name's Andy." A girl with auburn tinged hair said. She walked over to Aaron and practically hung on him.

"Thanks babe." Aaron told the girl and gave her a kiss. He looked back at Andy. "Andy huh, you think you're wonderful. Let's try that theory."

Andy searched the crowd and saw the gang making their way over.

"I think that's enough excitement for tonight." Caleb intervened.

"What, is she scared?" Aaron taunted.

"I didn't say that she was," Caleb told him. "I just said that before we get kicked out that we stop."

"Caleb, I can talk for myself you know." Andy informed him coldly. Andy pushed past him and faced Aaron. "You know, you're the one who seems cocky. Ever thought of that?"

Aaron's face turned ugly, not that it ever looked decent. "Anytime, anywhere," He told me.

"Fine, here and now."

The crowd cheered. Caleb looked worried and leaned over to Pogue. He whispered in his ear and then Pogue nodded.

Pogue started to round up Sarah and Kate and started to lead them out of the bar.

Aaron turned to the girl that had spoken earlier. "Kira, why don't you get out of here? I wouldn't want you to get hurt because of me."

She nodded and then started to leave.

All of the attention then was thrown back to Aaron and Andy.

"Rack 'em up," Andy said to no one in particular.

Andy walked past Caleb and over to Tyler.

"Sorry I got you into this." He said.

"What are you talking about? I got myself into this and I have to get myself out of it. I wonder where Reid is. He seems like the type of guy that whenever there's action like this he's there in an instant."

Before Tyler could answer, someone pushed her shoulder. Andy turned around to see Aaron.

"I want to wish you good luck." He said smirking.

"Really, that's nice of you. But I don't need it. You're the one who is gonna need all the luck you can get."

It was his turn to say something. "Nope, I'm gonna win,"

"You sure about that,"

"Absolutely, 100 sure,"

"What are the rules?" Andy asked. The crowd was silent, listening to the action before them.

"Just regular pool rules."

"Anything else,"

"No why,"

"Just making sure before I do this." Andy hauled back and punched him in the eye. The force of the punch sent him to the floor.

While the crowd roared, Aaron's friends went to his side only to see that he was unconscious. They looked up at Andy.

She only shrugged and said, "He deserved it." Then she looked around. Tyler was gone.

Someone tapped her on the shoulder. Seeing that it was Caleb, Andy followed him out of the bar.

When they were far enough away, he turned and faced Andy.

"If you had just left him alone, nothing would have happened!!" he raged.

"What are you talking about? If I didn't do that Aaron would have taken every opportunity to hassle me in the future."

"That was irresponsible!!" He shouted at her.

"I know that Caleb, but I did it because the guy needed a lesson taught to him. One that would stick to him for a long time and since you weren't gonna do it that left me. With the black eye that I gave him he won't be able to forget that lesson for a while." Andy yelled back.

The two of them just stood and glared at each other for a couple of minutes.

Andy broke the silence "Do you know where Tyler and Reid are?"

"No, the last time I saw Tyler was just before the fight and Reid, who knows."

At the same time Caleb and Andy were fighting, Reid and Tyler were at the opposite side of the building having a discussion.

"What are you talking about?" Tyler asked Reid.

"It's not that hard to figure out. I really like her."

"Well so do I," Tyler murmured.

"What?"

"So do I," He repeated louder.

Reid glared at Tyler and the two boys stayed like that for a moment or two.

"Fine, let's make a bet." Reid suggested.

"No, Andy's not the type who, if she finds out, will be happy that we did."

"Scared?" Reid asked.

"No, just smart,"

Reid didn't say anything for a couple of seconds.

"Here it is, listen closely. Whoever gets Andy to go with them to Spring Fling gets to keep her. And, the loser has to respect that. So he has to let them enjoy themselves and if the relationship gets any deeper, than leave it alone until the two break up."

"You're saying that the winner would get Andy without the other's competition?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying."

"So the dance in two weeks,"

"Yeah,"

"Done,"

The two shook hands.

"Good luck Garwin, she has already rejected you once another time won't be that hard."

"You keep thinking that baby boy. Andy will want a man not a boy."

With that Reid walked away leaving Tyler alone in the parking lot.

Oh, looks like things are getting touchy between Garwin and Simms. 

Thanks for all of the reviews/ alerts!! I feel so loved!!

Things to look forward to:

The result of Andy being ditched

A Peace offering 

And the start of plotting a plan!! 

Shout outs!!

Story Alerts:

RaphealAngel

Ella Wright

Xtearsdontfallx

Jalapeno 101

Broken2outof2

El Neneo

Queen of Egypt180

Favorite Story:

RaphaelAngel

No Raisons

Broken2outof2

Favorite Author:

RaphaelAngel

Broken2outof2

Author Alert:

Broken2outof2

RaphaelAngel

Review Responses:

Broken2outof2- Thanks for all of the title names!! I love them!! I don't know which one to pick!! I'm glad that you like the story!

El Neneo- Thanks, eventually there will be a couple! I just have to add more drama!! 

DarknessinStarlight- Yeah, I get the creepy vibe from Plainhardtoget too!! 

Britishgl- Yeah!! Here it is!! Sorry it took a while!!

MoonWolfRunner- Yeah, eventually the secret Imer will be revealed!! Not yet though!! Hehe!! Was the fight who you expected it to be or was it different? 

Ella Wright- Thanks!! I'm happy that you like it!!

RaphaelAngel- Yeah, I love the idea about making Aaron the Imer!! Love it!!

Hockeygrl125- Thanks!!

Echoing Silence- Yeah, Tyler is acting just a bit too nice!! Yeah, we'll see how Andy likes being ditched by him and Reid in the next chapter!!


	7. The Power of Ice Cream

Chapter Eight-

**Hey everyone!! Got nothing to say but here ya go!! **

**Disclaimer: Sadly, the Covenant is not mine. But on the other hand Andy is!! **

**Chapter Eight- The Power of Ice Cream**

"Have you checked inside?" Caleb asked.

"No," Andy replied. "I thought that maybe they might be outside." She sighed. "Well, wherever they are they are together."

"Yeah, you're probably right about that."

Andy thought for a second. "They ditched me!!" she yelled. Then she scowled, her brown eyes dangerously narrowing.

Caleb was worried. He had only known her for a couple of days but he was concerned about the meeting of Andy and the two boys. They had something coming if he predicted correctly. Yeah, they were screwed.

Andy then heard footsteps. She turned around and was met by Reid and a couple steps behind him Tyler.

"Hey baby," Reid said.

"Hey yourself," She said icily.

"What was that for?" He asked.

"Maybe because you wanted to come with her and then you ditched her." Tyler suggested.

Then at the same time Reid and Andy yelled "Stay out of this…" after that there were two different continuations. Reid said "Baby boy," and Andy shouted "Tyler."

Tyler shied away at the force of the reprimands.

"He's right. You make this huge deal about making sure I go with you and then you leave!! What, want to be seen making an entrance with me but after that you hate me? That's pretty low!!" She shrieked before Reid could say anything else.

Tyler started to snicker at the scolding that Reid was receiving.

"You, you have nothing to laugh about!! You left when I could have gotten hurt!! You know what type of guy does that?!" Tyler cowered away from her. "The answer is a pretty wimpy one!!"

Caleb stared at the discipline being shown in front of him. The poor guys he thought. But another part of his mind reasoned with him that he had deserved it. By this point Andy turned on him.

"And you!! You goody two shoes!! Stay out of my business!! Just because you're a pansy doesn't mean that someone taking on Aaron shouldn't be done!!" She was starting to go hoarse at the amount of yelling that she had doled out.

"Before any of you even ask, I am walking back to Spenser even though I am going to have blisters the size of Wyoming tomorrow it's better than having to sit in a car with any of you for an amount of time!!" Then she stormed away into the night leaving a goody two shoes, a date ditcher and a wimp staring hopelessly at each other.

An hour and a half later, Andy walked up the stone steps of Spenser academy in her bare feet. She had been right about the blisters but wrong about when they would arrive.

Huge round lumps marked her feet from the precious silvery heels that Sarah and Kate had given her for the night.

So much for this wonderful night, she thought as she carefully made her way up to her room, trying not to disturb the bulges on her feet any more. It was supposed to be a perfect night for me and look what happened; blisters and untrustworthy friends.

Andy turned into the creepy hallway of her dorm room and saw that Reid and Tyler were there already. They looked over at her as she made her way to the room.

Andy tried to shove past them but they each took hold of one of her arms.

"Andy, can we at least explain?" Reid asked.

She looked up at him. "No, I gave you your second chance. Look what happened."

Reid's face went dark.

"Andy, try to understand…" Tyler started.

"Maybe I don't want to understand." Andy said, tears springing in her eyes. "Maybe I just want you to leave me alone." She shouted.

Andy ripped herself out of their grasps, ran into her room and then locked the door. Two seconds later there was pounding from the other side.

"Come on Andy, we can talk about this." A voice insisted.

But Andy ignored it. She just crossed the room, flinging the heels into a corner. Then unclipped the earrings and necklace and placed them on the desk.

She ran to the bed and dropped on it. Andy rolled up in a ball and started to cry. The friends she thought she had had deserted her. They had left her like her real family.

Maybe it was her. She always thought it had been them but maybe she was wrong.

Another voice added to the pleading of the boys outside.

"Why are you two out here and why are you yelling?" A feminine voice asked.

There was no response from the Reid or Tyler.

"Room 66," The voice said aloud. There was a pause. "What did you do to Andy!!" the voice demanded.

"Sarah, we can explain." Reid told her.

"Just shut up." Sarah commanded. No one spoke from the other side of the room.

"Oh my god, you two should be ashamed of yourselves!! You made the girl cry!!"

Reid and Tyler started to explain and then were cut off by Sarah again.

"Leave." She commanded. And from the sound of it they did.

"Andy," Sarah called through the door.

There was no response. So she tried again, nothing.

"If you need me, I'm just down the hall." Sarah informed the girl then left without another word.

Andy lied on the bed. That was all she could manage at the time being. She looked at her cell phone and read the time; eleven thirty.

She sighed and then let her head fall back down.

Just then there was a knock on the door.

"Go away," Andy yelled without moving.

"Come on Andy, you can't avoid me forever." She recognized Tyler's voice.

Tyler was right. She couldn't just avoid them. They had to sort this out.

Andy reluctantly got up and crossed the room. She unlocked the door and opened it so she could just see him.

Tyler stood there with something hidden in his hand. It was blocked off by the door.

"I thought that you might forgive me, so I brought a peace offering." He told her.

"Peace offering?" she repeated.

"Yeah, I thought that a huge tub of ice cream might be worthy."

Andy thought for a second.

"What type?"

Tyler stood there for a second before answering. "Mint Chocolate Chip,"

Andy started to open the door the rest of the way.

"You're lucky that you subconsciously picked out my favorite type of ice cream." She told him with the hint of a smile.

Then Tyler saw her. She looked like total crap. Andy still had on the stunning outfit but her make up had smudged down her cheeks from crying. But what was most off about her were her eyes. The usually sparkling dark brown eyes were replaced with a murky brownish greenish color.

She caught on to what he was staring at quickly. "Yeah, I probably look like crap." She said starting to smear the make up off.

Tyler made a decision and fast. "No, you look fine," he lied.

That put a small smile on her face.

"Come on in." Andy told him.

Tyler walked into the dorm room. Andy closed the door behind him and then flopped onto the bed. She patted the space beside her and Tyler went to go sit down next to her.

"So, where did you find ice cream at…" she looked at the clock, "midnight?"

He smiled secretly "I have my sources."

"Come on please!!"

"Only if you forgive me,"

"I already did,"

"Not officially."

"Fine, I _officially _grant you forgiveness, happy?" she said.

"Yes, I am. And to answer you question, there happens to be a drug store that stays open all night just down the road."

"Thanks for telling me."

"No problem."

She stared at him for a second. "Are we gonna open that or what?" she asked.

He laughed and then started to pry the top of the tub of ice cream off. He succeeded and then gave her a spoon.

She smiled and then dug in. She put the spoon in her mouth. "You know, it's amazing how the power of ice cream can help one and one's problems." She said after she had swallowed.

"Yeah, that's exactly why I brought it." Tyler agreed.

The two then went on to eat the whole tub.

Half an hour later, Andy lied down all of the way on the bed.

"That was really good." She told him.

"Yeah, it really hit the spot," was the happy reply.

"We should do this more often instead of going to Nicky's." She said.

Tyler laughed. "Why, you don't want to watch all the people there get drunk?"  
She rolled her eyes and then sighed.

Andy felt her eyes close. She was really tired.

Tyler saw this. "You're beat so I'm gonna leave."

Her eyes flew open. She got a depressed look on her face.

"Are you going to be all right?" he asked her.

"I guess." Hearing the hesitation and uncertainness in her voice her told her "I'll stay then."

Andy smiled and her lids slid shut again.

Tyler moved so that he was next to her. She moved closer until they were right next to each other. Tyler put an arm around her and saw that she was asleep. He smiled, kissed her on the forehead and then pulled her closer. Then fell asleep himself.

After being yelled at by Sarah, Reid went back to his dorm room. His mind was racing at what she had said.

How could he have been so stupid? This was the girl of his dreams and he just ditched her, and for what; an easier target?

No, this had to stop. He really liked Andy but he would lose her **and** the bet if he kept acting the way he did. What he needed to do was create a plan.

Where was Tyler? He had said he was going somewhere but that he'd be right back. Hmm… that's weird, Reid thought.

Quickly, he cast the thought from his mind. He needed to focus and think of a plan. He racked his brain for an hour. He had thought of many ideas but all of them ended with failure.

It was midnight and Tyler wasn't back yet. Reid was starting to get annoyed. Where was he?

But what Reid didn't know, was that Tyler was busy with his part of the bet.

**So, for the story I have gotten some feedback from people. From Broken2outof2 I really like Haven't Lost Myself In a Long Time. But I also like Untitled. Tell me what you think. **

**Wow guys, 35 reviews overall!! You all make me so happy!! Thanks for brightening up my day!!**

**Shout Outs:**

**Story Alerts-**

**Dean's Leather Jacket**

**Lynn11802**

**CrimsonNight**

**Mrs. Andou**

**Lalunafour**

**Review Responses-**

**RaphaelAngel- Thanks, I agree that having Aaron as the mystery IMer would be fun!!**

**Broken2outof2- Yeah, I wanted the fight to be like that. In my mind it sort of shows that she has been accepted into the Sons of Ipswich/others club. Caleb doesn't really yell at a lot of people. So in a weird way it's like a compliment.**

**Hockeygrl1125- Thanks!!**

**xXxBloodandPain.LikeNoOtherxXx- I think that it would be funny also!! I know, it is funny that they made a bet but sort of out of Tyler's regular personality. Reid I can see doing that but not Baby Boy. I think that the IMer is sorta creepy. Not in the overly creepy kind of way, but a little bit weird. **

**MoonWolfRunner- Soon the IMer will be revealed. I've roughed out the rest of the story and it will happen in about five or six chapters. Girl power!! I loved that Andy punched him too!! It was so much fun to write that!! Aaron isn't really one of my favorite characters so I enjoyed writing the fight scene. **

**Britishgl- Thanks!! I will!! School is starting for me in less than a week so updating is gonna be a bit tight with homework and stuff. But I am going to try my best!! **

**What to look forward to:**

**An argument **

**A realization **

**And an invitation!! **


	8. Symbols and Solutions

Chapter Eight-

**Hey, nothing to say here!! **

**Disclaimer: I had a dream that I owned the Covenant, but then I woke up to reality. Insert sad face here I like the dream world better!! **

**Chapter Eight- Symbols and Solutions **

Tyler awoke to the rays of the sun shining through the window. For a second he thought he was in his room, but then he saw the girl snuggled closely to his side and remembered where he was.

He looked at Andy sleep. She was so beautiful, he thought. Her chest rose and fell with each breath that she took.

Tyler laid there for a while and just watched her sleep. He put the feelings and memories of the experience in his mind. It was one that he never wanted to forget.

In her sleep, Andy sighed and snuggled closer, if that was even possible. Tyler smiled and then started to look for his cell phone. He found it laying on the desk and read the time. It said six A.M. and unfortunately that meant that it was time for him to get ready for school.

He started to inch his way off of the bed without waking Andy up. He had just gotten off when her lids fluttered open.

Tyler froze and watched as Andy started to take in her surroundings. She finally found Tyler and smiled at him.

"Morning," he greeted.

"Morning," she responded.

And in that second it looked exactly like on of those corny chick flicks where the couple just says 'hi' to one another. But this meant so much more to them.

"You might want to get up now." Tyler informed her. "It's six o'clock."

"Okay, thanks Ty,"

He smiled at the nickname and then started to leave; then stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around seeing the face of Andy.

He looked at her curiously by she just smiled again. Then, to Tyler's great joy and delight, she leaned up and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks, for last night." Andy told him.

"Anytime," he told her and left the dorm room.

Andy quickly got ready and headed to the cafeteria. She found that all of the gang was there except two.

She said 'hello' to them all and then was quickly pulled to the side by Sarah.

"Hey, are you ok?" she asked in a concerned tone.

"Yeah, fine, not a care in the…" she was going to say world but was cut off when _he_ walked into the cafeteria.

"Andy," Sarah said trying to get her attention.

Andy spaced off for a second and then saw the hand in front of her face.

"Oh, I'm sorry. What did you say?"

"What was that about?" Sarah asked curiously.

"Nothing why,"

"Because you were glaring at a certain blond," Sarah filled her in.

"I was?"

"Yeah, you were."

"Oh," before she could say anything else, the certain blond came walking over to the two girls.

"Andy, just let me explain." Reid pleaded with her.

"No, why should I? Give me one good reason?" At his lack of speech she said good bye to Sarah and left him standing there.

The rest of the group watched as the drama unraveled. They saw the way Andy just walked away from Reid.

"What's up with her?" Pogue asked.

"I don't know." Kate answered.

At this Caleb said nothing. He knew what had happened but did not want to share the experience. He didn't want anyone to know that he had been yelled at by the girl. So he just kept his mouth shut and agreed with the others.

Reid was astounded. Why was she acting like this? I mean, it was nothing. Not really a big deal. And turning to Sarah he said so.

"Maybe to her it is," was the calm reply.

He stood there and watched her open mouthed.

"Why?"

Sarah's blue eyes glinted at him. "My guess is that she's been hurt by what you did." She said in a 'this is so obvious' kind of tone.

But still he didn't understand. He was confused on why this girl was being this unreasonable and why he really cared about her unnatural actions.

"What would…" he started and then cut off remembering who he was talking to. This was Sarah. Whatever she could weasel herself into she would. She was after all best friends with the gossip queen of the school. But she was one of his best friends too, the other part of his mind reasoned with him.

"I think that you have to talk to her. Tell her that you're sorry," pausing she looked Reid straight in the eyes, "And mean it." She left him with these thoughts racing through his head.

Why was this particular girl so different from all of the rest? Usually, girls acted pleased whenever he was around, but not her. Why was she that unlike the others?

Reid felt his temper start to rise. He had had enough of her strange behavior. It aggravated the crap out of him. She annoyed him in the easiest way.

Just then a thought occurred to him. Would he like her if she wasn't as she was? Would he like her if she wasn't so independent; stable but yet unpredictable? What would he think of her? Would she be the girl who always made her way into his mind? Or the one he looked for even though he knew she wasn't there just to get a glimpse to satisfy his heart?

These were questions that he couldn't answer as he made his way to English class. They just lingered in his mind, rolling around and springing new and unthought-of ideas to life.

But when he opened the door to his English classroom the solution washed over him. He didn't know what she would be like, but one thing was made clear in that moment of truth. Reid Garwin didn't just like Andy; he might just be in love with her.

Tyler watched as his best friend/competition walked into English first period. He looked really bad for some reason but surprised at something. Ugh, you never know with Reid, he thought.

Taking his eyes off of Reid, he let them slide over to Andy. She was in the middle of drawing some sort of picture in her notebook, but Tyler had never seen that type of symbol in his life. It was in green gel pen. Andy was drawing these triangles in the shape of a four leaf clover. She was starting to draw a line to connect the triangles together at the top of the empty space between each one.

He continued to look over her shoulder. "What is that?"

The answer came a few minutes after she closed the sides with the pen. "I don't know yet. It just came to my mind and I started to draw it." She was going to say something else but she cut herself off when Reid came over and sat down next to her.

Andy's face shadowed and then she continued to draw.

Reid saw that and was hurt by it. He didn't want to be such a hassle to her. But he didn't move nonetheless and brought his textbook out and put it on the desk with a thud.

The teacher walked inside and then the lesson began. Before he had even started, Reid's head hit the book and he fell asleep.

Andy looked up and over to Tyler. She laughed and mouthed 'what should we do to him?'

Tyler snickered softly and then whispered 'nothing. I don't want to do anything to make him angry. He always gets revenge.'

"Chicken," She told him quietly. But she didn't do anything to him.

So class went on. The teacher collected the essay's and then told them for homework to start reading Romeo and Juliet.

Instead of reading the whole class pretty much talked. Tyler looked over at Andy's notebook. The symbol had gotten larger. It had plaid green lines in the empty spaces to make little boxes. Now, Andy had a pink pen and was filling in each box so that it was a pink and green mass.

"So you finished it?" He asked curiously.

"I guess." Andy told him.

"So after school, what are you doing?"

"Homework, why?" she asked suspiciously.

"Have you ever been to a swim practice?"

"No,"

"You should come and watch us swim."

Andy annualized that sentence. "You mean go and watch _you_ swim."

At this point Reid had picked his head up and was listening to the conversation.

Tyler blushed and then started to stutter until he was cut off.

"What time?" Andy questioned with a smile.

"Just right after school you can head over."

"Okay, I'll be there."

As they had been talking, Reid was looking at the symbol on Andy's notebook page. It was very odd. But he was puzzled by it. What did it mean?

The bell woke him out of his questioning and he started to gather up his stuff.

**Wow, Baby Boy's putting on the moves!! Lol!! Tell me what you think!! **

**What to look forward to:**

**The Swim Meet**

**A head on collision **

**And the evil side of Tyler Simms?? **

**Shout Outs:**

**Story Alerts-**

**Curlyterry**

**x0. i. am. me. 0x**

**Review Responses-**

**DarknessinStarlight- I know!! Girl power!! I love Andy and I really like Sarah in that last chapter!!**

**Jalepeno101- I know ice cream, chocolate, and pretty much any other desert related food. But those two particularly!! **

**MoonWolfRunner- I love writing Tyler's mind!! He is just so much fun!! With him I guess I never know what to expect. Reid is sort of predictable but with Baby Boy you never know. I love that fact that she chewed them all out too. I tried to find a reason for her to yell at Pogue too but I couldn't find one. I wanted her to just clean house while she was there. But Pogue seemed innocent in this case so he was let off the hook!!**

**Britishgl- I love Tyler he is really starting to become one of my favorite characters!! He's great and I love him!! Has great blue eyes too!! Lol!! **

**Broken2outof2- Yeah, I like Andy and Tyler together but I also like her with Reid. I know, I really wanted Caleb to get yelled at too because in the movie he's really got the golden boy thing going on and I wanted him to be put out of his natural element, a bit uncomfortable. He's always the one yelling at other people so I thought that I would return the favor!! The blisters do sound uncomfortable. All I have to say is ouch!! **

**Ella Wright- In a couple of chapter you will find out who's been Iming her. I think in like four or five. **

**Hey, just wanted to thank everyone for reviewing and responding to the story!! I can't believe I have over forty reviews!! YEAH!! You guys are AWESOME!! Thanks again!! **

**Please tell me what you think!! **


	9. Dude, You Pulled a Caleb

Chapter Nine-

**Hi, sorry about the likeness to the movie that this chapter is but I wanted one of the sons to say something that I found a little funny. So to sum it up, a little humor directed at our favorite 'fearless leader.' Enjoy!! **

**Chapter Nine- "Dude, You Pulled A Caleb"**

At the end of the day, Andy started to head over to the swim building. She met Sarah and Kate on the way over.

"Andy," Kate called.

Andy saw them and walked over.

"Hey,"

"Where are you going?" Kate asked.

"Swim practice."

"Same here you can come with us." She said.

Andy agreed and they set off.

"Why are you going?" Kate inquired.

"Oh, well Tyler invited me in English. He wanted me to see him swim."

Kate threw a happy look to Sarah and then said "Wow, guess baby boy likes you."

Andy blushed a little bit. "No, just friends,"

But what she didn't hear was Kate say to Sarah "For now."

Kate was excited that Andy might be part of the official girlfriend club of Ipswich but Sarah wasn't. From what Andy could tell she was actually not pleased at all. She had a dark face on and hadn't said a word.

"Are you all right Sarah?" Andy asked just as Kate was taking a breath to talk more.

The blond faced Andy. "I'm fine." She lied badly.

Andy bought it. Sarah let out a breath as Andy was lulled back into conversation with Kate. Something really was wrong and Sarah could feel it.

Sarah thought on this. She knew it was tied in with Andy and Tyler but why did she have a problem with them? They were really good friends, so why not a couple then friends?

She sighed and then followed Andy and Kate into the swimming area and went over by the pool. Sarah still continued to think about her uncertainty while they sat down.

She was only woken up out of her thoughts when she saw Caleb motioning for her to go over to him. She got up and then went over happily.

Andy watched as Sarah left and then Kate. Sarah went over to Caleb and Kate over to Pogue. They were such nice couples she thought.

She looked on as the coach walked in and then Tyler. All of the boys were in their swim attire so were barely wearing anything.

So when she saw him she blushed a bit and then he smiled at her. Andy got up and started to walk over to him.

"Hey, you actually came!" he exclaimed happily.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I have?" Andy asked confused.

Tyler paused for a moment and then when Reid walked out her question was answered.

"Oh, you thought that I wouldn't come because of him?" She asked incredulously. "Why would you think that?"

He started to rub the back of his neck, obviously uncomfortable.

"Well…, maybe because you two are angry at each other." Tyler suggested.

"Oh, I'm fine. He's the one with the problem." Andy told him in a tone that said that the conversation about him was over.

The coach blew his whistle and it got everyone's attention. "Let's go!!" he shouted to the team.

All of the girls said good bye and then went over to their seats while the boys reluctantly went to their coach.

Tyler was mad. Why couldn't they sort this out on their own? It was just that simple. All they had to do was talk about it and smooth things over. But no!! They had to complicate things.

He was really getting sick of his two best friends fighting. Reid and Andy needed to be friendly no at least civilized toward each other. But how, getting two people in the same room with them knowing was going to be difficult. Then the idea hit him. The pair wouldn't know.

In his mind he started to manically laugh. It was perfect!! He would just tell them to go to the same place at the same time and make them, yes against their will, talk to each other. Yes, Tyler Simms can be evil!!

But what place?? And when?? This he would have to ponder about later because the coach blew his whistle again.

The coach called out his stroke and then told them to get ready.

Tyler got his goggles on and swim cap and went over to the edge. He caught Andy smiling at him out of the corner of his eye.

But he had to focus. Focus on the race he was about to swim. If you call it a race, what was the official term he wondered?

The whistle blew and they dived in. Andy watched from the sidelines as Tyler inched his way in front of the rest of the guys.

They kept swimming. Now the swimmers had reached the opposite side. But seconds before Tyler had reached it. He was now a quarter of the way back to the starting point.

Tyler reached the other side and touched it. He waited for the others to catch up and touch the side themselves. Then he was pulled out of the pool by Pogue who was congratulating him. Once out, Tyler's eyes flickered over to Andy who gave him the thumbs up. Then Caleb gave him a pat on the back which almost threw him back into the pool. Tyler regained his balance and then looked for the fourth son of Ipswich.

The blond son was far back though. He kept his distance. But at Tyler's win he went over to him.

"Nice job." He said and then was silent.

What was eating him, Tyler thought? He was usually the enthusiastic one. But never mind. He had to start the plan.

"Hey, meet me tonight at the dorm room so we can head to Nicky's, okay."

"Yeah, sure," was all he got for a reply and then was pulled away by the coach because it was his turn to swim. He pulled on the goggles and the retarded swim cap. Yeah, real fashionable, then stood by the edge of the pool.

A few seconds later there was a shrill whistle and he dove in. He started to swim. His muscles were stiff and straining because he didn't stretch. He ignored it though.

Once he got into the grove though it was effortless. He swam in front of the other swimmers in the pool like it was the easiest thing in the world.

That was when he made the mistake. Reid looked up randomly to the side that the small crowd was watching. He took a breath and then saw her. She was sitting with Kate and Sarah. She wasn't supposed to be there. But then he remembered that Tyler had invited her.

But that was all that it took. Instead of pushing off of the wall in front of him so that he could return to the other side, he hit it head on, and passed out cold. Just like Caleb had done earlier in the year.

Everything seemed to be in slow-mo for Andy as she watched it happen. He looked up and saw her, then hit the wall head on, literally speaking.

Reid started to sink in the pool. Andy saw Tyler jump in after him and try to pull him out.

Andy ran down to the pool side with Sarah and Kate. She was so worried. Just because she was mad at him didn't mean that he was still close to her.

Reid was hauled out of the pool and then set down on the floor beside it. The goggles and cap were taken off and then the coach came over.

The coach started to check his pulse and was about to CPR when Reid moved. His eyes flickered open and were full of curiosity.

He tried to make out all of the whispering and talking but it didn't make any sense. It was gibberish to him.

Reid looked up into the worried faces of his friends. There was Tyler who was soaking wet. Caleb held Sarah's hand, trying to comfort her. Pogue was doing the same thing with Kate. But there she was, right in front of him. She wore an expression of pure worry and concern. Not the expressions that he had been getting lately.

"Dude, are you ok?" Tyler asked.

"Yeah," Reid answered shaking his head as to clear it. "What happened?"

"Dude, you pulled a Caleb!!" Pogue exclaimed. Caleb glared at the biker. "What? I was just saying…" he was cut off.

"Someone needs to take Reid to the nurse." The coach ordered. He looked around. Of course none of his precious swim team members could go because they needed to practice. He looked at the one girl he didn't know.

"You take him to the nurse!" he demanded.

"What?" Andy asked.

"Take him to the nurse." He growled. For second he thought that she would refuse, but then she helped Reid get up.

Tyler was surprised. She was actually helping him instead of chewing his head off.

Sarah watched from Caleb's grasp at Andy. She was puzzled.

Reid was pulled to his feet and then the two started to leave the swim area. Then it hit her.

That was why she was so against Tyler and Andy, because Andy was interested in the wrong son.

**What to Look Forward To: **

**A trip to the nurse's office**

**An exchanging of numbers**

**And a locked door!**

**Shout Outs:**

**Story Alert-**

**4eva-broken-harted**

**Review Responses-**

**Broken2outof2- I like Reid and Andy together too. They make a cute couple in my opinion!! Remember the symbol she drew because it comes back.**

**Darkness in Starlight- Yeah, I love Tyler too!! He's putting on the moves!! Love it!! Yeah, this, so far, is like a soap opera. Gotta love drama. **

**MoonWolfRunner- Yes, I agree with you there. Tyler is so awesome in the fact that he is really nice on the outside but can be totally evil!! I love him; he's got the whole cute thing going on to hide the evil part!! Yup, I agree with your take on the Reid situation too. He needs to straighten out if he wants to go out with Andy. **

**Jalepeno101- Thanks, when I wrote this I thought that it was gonna be Reid centered too. But I decided to put Tyler in for a couple of chapters!! So he is going to come back!! I love Reid but I love Tyler just as much. Yeah, Reid needs to find his game again or he's gonna loose her!! **

**Thanks for reviewing everybody!! Tell me what you think of this chap please!! **


	10. Blue Eyes

Chapter Ten-

**Hey everyone!! Here is a chapter before I have to go to school!! Since school is starting for me I will try my best to update quickly!! **

**Disclaimer- My fortunes have not improved from last chapter, unfortunately. So I **_**still**_** don't own it. **

**Chapter Ten- Blue eyes**

Andy was helping Reid walk to the nurse. She was mad but worried about him. Why had she been the one that had been chosen? She was probably the weakest one there but here she was holding the weight of her friend on the way to the nurse's office.

They were out of ear shot when she spoke. "Are you all right?" She asked in a worried tone.

Reid looked at her face and in her eyes. They were interesting. They were full of worry but yet anger filled them also. They were stunningly blue and… what blue?

He looked again. There they were ice blue in color matching his own.

"Reid," Andy said.

"Yeah I'm fine." He said finally answering the question.

They had gotten to the nurse's office now. Andy led Reid inside and then set him on a chair.

"I'll be right back," She said and then told him to stay there.

He watched as she left he room in search of the nurse.

What had the eye thing been about? Had it just been because he just hit his head or was it real?

Andy walked back into the room with the school's nurse. The woman was old and looked a lot like the receptionist at the front desk of the office. Three words; old, scary and ugly. He shuddered.

The woman wore a name tag that said "Mrs. Bones." Wow, that made him feel comfortable being looked at by a woman with a name referring to fossils.

The woman came over and led him to some sort of examination table then started to look him over. She asked him all sorts of questions that he answered but they only managed to piss him off. With the headache that he had now, it only made things worse.

Andy sat and watched as Reid got angry with the old woman. She was asking the stupidest questions and then she was repeating them about six times in a row. That was enough to get anyone annoyed.

After ten minutes the nurse declared that he was fine and the only thing he needed was some rest.

"You should take him back to his room." The old woman told Andy. "Make sure he sleeps too. If he doesn't sleep than give him sleeping pills or do something like that."

Andy got an image in her head of her taking something big and hard and hitting Reid over the head with it, then him falling to the floor unconscious.

"I can do that." She said amused at the mental image.

"Then you can leave." The woman dismissed her.

Andy helped Reid off of the table and started down the hallway.

"Hey Andy," Reid said getting her attention.

"What,"

"I think I can walk." He said referring to the arm she had slung around his shoulders to carry some of his weight.

"Oh, okay." She said and untangled herself.

Reid stood up straight and then started to walk. He was fine and could actually swim the rest of practice but he didn't really want to. He was tired.

"Where are we going?" Reid asked confused.

"Back to your room so that you can get some sleep," was the calm reply.

"I don't need," yawn, "Any sleep. I'm fine." Reid told her.

She looked at him and rolled her eyes. This time they were a shining brown.

Maybe he had just been imagining them. It was possible.

The pair made their way to the dorm room and then stood outside of it.

"Do you have a key?" Andy asked.

"No, it's in my swim locker."

"Ugh, you stay here. I'll go and see if Tyler has one." Andy said and started to turn around.

When she did, Reid put his hand next to the lock. His eyes turned dark obsidian and then there was a click. The door unlocked itself.

He turned the handle seeing that it worked. It did every time he used.

"Andy," he called after her.

She spun around.

"I got it open." He shouted to her stating the obvious.

Andy started to walk back. "How'd you do it? I tried it and it was really stuck."

"Oh… I just…" he needed an excuse and then quickly said one. "I just jiggled the door handle and it opened. Kinda weird isn't it?"

"Yeah," she responded. "That is weird. Oh well."

She passed him and then went into the small room.

He followed her and shut it behind him.

Being in this small room made her very aware of what he was wearing, or lack of what he was wearing. She blushed and then turned around not facing him.

Reid looked at her confused for a second and than clued in. He opened a drawer and found a pair of jeans that he slipped on over the bathing suit and then a t-shirt.

"You can turn around now." He informed her.

She faced him; her cheeks still a rosy pink from blushing.

"You'd better get some rest." She told him. "That's what the nurse said anyway."

He agreed and then started to massage his aching head. "So do you have any Advil or anything like that?"

"Yeah, one second," She left the room.

Reid lied down on the bed and relaxed. He heard a knock on the door and told the person on the other side to come in.

Andy opened the door with a bottle of water and Advil in her hand. She went over to him and gave him both of the bottles.

"Thanks," he said with a smile. "You're a life saver."

She returned the smile. This made his heart flip over.

"No problem." She told him. Inwardly he frowned. She had been hanging out with Tyler but he didn't know it was that bad. She had already picked up his favorite saying to use.

"Wow, you've already picked up his favorite saying." Reid told her in an icy tone.

"Excuse me?"

"'No problem' is a phrase that baby boy uses all of the time."

"He does not say it all the time." Andy said annoyed.

"Listen to him talk."

He started to unscrew the caps of both of the bottles and then took some of the medicine.

"I'll be over in my room, #66, if you need me. Where is your cell phone?"

"On the table." He said pointing to the desk.

Andy went over and picked it up. She started to put her number in the phone. "Here is my number incase you need anything."

When she looked at him she realized that he wasn't listening but he had her phone and was punching the number keys.

"What are you doing?" She asked him.

He smirked and then gave the phone back to her. "Exchanging numbers, why? What's the big deal? You just gave me yours; I figured that you would want mine so you could check in on me or something mother." He joked.

Andy laughed.

"Andy,"

She looked at him.

"Thanks for everything." She smiled.

"Anytime, now you have to sleep."

"But I don't really want to." He told her with a smirk.

"Well you have to if you want to feel any better. The Advil will kick in soon so it'll be easy. I won't be here at eleven but Tyler probably will. But if he's not, like I said earlier, just call. Need anything else." At the shaking of his head she continued. "Okay, I'm gonna go. Get some sleep."

"Andy…"

Andy was starting to get annoyed.

"What Reid." She said in an annoyed tone.

He picked up on this so he chose his next words carefully.

"At some point we have to talk about what happened. I really don't like the fact that you hate me."

She sighed. "I don't hate you Reid but I'm just disgusted. When you wake up I guess we can talk."

She walked away from him and out of the room, shutting the door quietly behind her.

And just like she said the Advil kicked in and he slipped into unconsciousness for the second time that day.

**What to Look Forward to:**

**The execution of an evil plan**

**A trip to Nicky's**

**And a closet!! **

**Shout outs:**

**Review Responses-**

**Darkness in Starlight- Yup!! Love Tyler and his sneaky plan!!**

**Broken2outof2- So far Andy and Reid are together, at least to the nurse's office and back. Yes, I really wanted to give Tyler a mission of some sorts, so I gave him his evil plan!! **

**RaphaelAngel- Thanks for the review!! All of your questions will be answered as the story goes on!! **

**MoonWolfRunner- Yeah, whenever I watch the movie I see that Sarah can be a bit girly but I also sense that she is intuitive like you said. I wanted Tyler to have a mission that no one else knew about!! I really wanted to give him something to do besides playing the role of best friend/love interest!! **

**Jalepeno1011- Sorry!! I just realized that I've been spelling your pen name wrong ever since you started reviewing!! I'm so SORRY!! Yes, Reid getting hit in the head is a good thing!! You must be psychic!! YEAH!! **

**Ella Wright- I think I'm for team Reid also!! But I still like Tyler a bit, but, let's say two thirds is for Team Reid and the other third is for Team Tyler.**

**Thanks for Reviewing!! I'll have the next chapter up soon!! Please tell me what you think of this one!! **


	11. A Closet Deal

Chapter Eleven-

**Hey everybody!! Sorry that I haven't updated in a while!! So much has been going on. School started and then I went to a concert and then homework and tests!! And then I got sick!! So I stayed home from school today!! Anyway, I should have updated earlier but I haven't so once again I am sorry!! Don't you all **_**love**_** school? Ok, enough of me venting and apologizing, on to the story!! **

**Chapter Eleven- A Closet Deal**

Andy walked into her dorm thinking about what had just happened. It was so strange.

But she had to find something to wear. She was finally meeting Plainhardtoget in person. She was actually gonna talk to him.

She rummaged through her closet and tried to find something to wear. Should she go comfortable and casual or should she go short and sexy? Hmmm… she soon decided on casual because she saw a pair of jeans and a tank top. She threw them on her bed.

Looking at them somehow reminded her of Tyler. Tyler… shoot she had just left him while going to take care of Reid!!

Andy needed to find him. So, she started to leave her dorm when she saw it on the wall; a little brown black spider just sitting and watching her. It was odd because it seemed to be studying her every move.

She couldn't leave it there. Andy got a napkin like object and then squished it and killing it instantly. Thank god that was dead. It had given her the eeriest feeling.

Reminding herself about Tyler, she threw out the spider and then went to go find him.

She found them all still at the pool. It looked as if they had finished practice because they were all wearing normal clothes instead of Speedos.

Caleb, Sarah, Kate and Pogue were all talking until Tyler saw her come in. He said something to them and they looked around.

"How is he?" Sarah asked Andy as soon as she had some over.

"Fine now, he's sleeping." Andy filled them in on what had happened.

"Sorry about leaving like that," she told Tyler. "But your coach seems to be the guy to give me fifty laps if I refused even though I'm not on the swim team." Everybody laughed.

"No problem," he said and she just stared at him. Reid was right. He said that way too often.

Tyler saw her watching him. "What,"

"Sorry, I just noticed that you say that a lot." Andy covered.

"Oh, that was random."

"Yeah I know it was. Anyway, nice swimming you guys." She said looking around to the sons.

They all blushed.

Andy and the girls laughed. "I'm gonna blaze." She said. "I'll see you all later."

Andy walked out of the swim area. She heard the doors open up and saw Tyler running after her. She stopped and waited for him to catch up.

"Hey Andy, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out tonight?"

"Yeah, sure for a while," At his confused gaze she went on "I'm meeting Plainhardtoget tonight at eleven." She explained.

"Ah," he said starting to walk with her. "The mysterious internet guy, that's tonight?"

"Yeah, at Nicky's so it won't be that far away and plus every one will be there."

"Actually no. Sarah, Caleb, Kate, Pogue have 'homework'" he said using air quotes "to catch up on."

"Where are you going to be?" Andy questioned.

"Actually doing homework," He said.

"Okay, so I'll just go by myself." At his worried look she added "I'll be fine."

"I trust you."

"Thanks mother." She joked.

"I'm serious Andy," he said with a grave face. "I don't want you to get hurt."

"Don't worry, if I run into Aaron Abbott again I'll just beat him up like I did last time."

That got a smile out of him.

"Meet me at my dorm room anytime, okay?"

"Yeah, okay. Catch ya later." She said and then walked off.

After three hours of homework, Andy finished the last question. She had had enough of homework and was glad that she had finished it.

She put the pen down and wondered if Tyler had that much work to do also.

Might as well go see Andy thought. She got up and headed out of the door. In the hallway it was really cold. The raw temperature made her shiver as she found room number 69 and knocked. A voice told her to come in and she did.

She closed the door behind her. The two boys were sitting on their beds doing homework, or it looked like it. They had managed to start playing some sort of game from across the room.

She rubbed her arms and tried to control the shivering but it wouldn't stop.

Andy ignored it and then went and sat down at the desk. She watched the boys play their game for a second or two.

The group greeted each other and the boys put down their notebooks.

"How are you feeling?" Andy asked Reid.

"Better I guess. The sleep helped."

"That's good."

"I didn't know that you invited Andy over." Reid said casually to Tyler.

"Why I can't invite my friends over?" Tyler responded.

"No, it's not that but…"

Then Tyler cut him off. "Can you go inside the closet and bring me my phone?" He asked Andy.

She threw him a weird look.

"You keep your phone in the closet?"

"Yeah," Tyler said, trying to convince her just to go.

She just shrugged and went over to the closet. She opened the door and then started to look for it.

There were mounds of stuff that she was looking through.

"Tyler it's not here." She told him impatiently.

"No it's there. I put it in there."

"You're usually such a neat freak. Why is your closet so messy?" Reid questioned. He got up and started to help Andy sift through the junk.

Tyler crept up after them, slammed the door shut and locked it.

All of a sudden the light disappeared and then Reid was pushed onto Andy.

"Ow," she yelled and got up on her knees. "Tyler" she yelled "What the hell was that for?!"

Reid looked at her stunned.

"You actually swore!!" he told her.

Because there was no light he didn't see her roll her eyes. "It happens every once in a while. Get me out of here!!" She screamed.

"No," was the smug reply.

"Come on baby boy, let us out!!" Reid demanded.

"No,"

"Why??" Andy asked.

"Because you two have done nothing but fight and I'm sick of it. You're my best friends and look at the position you've put me in!!"

"Tyler I'm sorry!! Let me out of here please!!" Andy tried again.

"Nope, you are going to stay in there until you sort it out."

"Tyler, I'm really claustrophobic!!" Andy fought.

"Then you might want to start talking."

At her frustrated groan Tyler said "I'll be back in a little while." And there were footsteps that led away from the closet.

"Great, just great," Andy muttered.

"We were going to talk sooner or later." Reid said.

"Yeah, but I really hate small places." She informed him.

"Well, there's a light in here somewhere." He told her.

Reid stood up and then felt around for the string to pull for the light. He caught something between his fingers and tugged.

A light lit up the darkness and he could see Andy clearly. She looked bad. She was shivering non-stop.

"Andy," Reid said. He sat down next to her and put his hand on her shoulder. She shook under his touch.

The next thing Reid did was very kind. He stood up and searched the closet for a sweat shirt. He found a hoodie hanging on a hanger and gave it to her. She put it on and the shaking slowed down.

"Thank you." She told him.

"Now" he said sitting back down next to her. "We have to talk about this or baby boy won't let us out."

She nodded, moving closer to him because he was warm.

"So, what's on your mind?" he asked.

She didn't say anything for a second but just breathed in and out. "Just mad that you ditched me is all. It's reasonable."

Reid nodded. "Okay," He looked into her eyes and expected to see the natural sparkling brown but got the unnatural ice blue.

He just stared at her. "What?" she asked.

He just motioned for her to look in the mirror on the back of the door.

She got up and crossed the closet. She looked in the mirror and was surprised at what she saw. Instead of brown eyes, there were two beautiful ice blue tinted eyes staring back at her. Her eyes widened.

"How, how did that happen?" she asked.

"I don't know," Reid said standing beside her. "But I know that so far it's only when you get upset."

She stared at his face through the mirror.

"A couple of hours ago when you brought me to the nurse, the time I paused and didn't say anything, your eyes had changed color." He informed her.

"That is so weird." She exclaimed.

"Yeah, it is."

"First the door, then the spider and now this?" she ranted.

"What spider?" Reid questioned.

"There was one on my wall, just looking at me. It was studying me. It really scared me so I killed it." She responded.

"That is strange."

"But enough about this, I got mad at you ditching me. That is all." She said weakly.

What he said next she was not expecting. "I'm sorry."

"What?"

"I'm sorry." He repeated.

She looked through the mirror at him. His eyes were full of pain and sorrow.

Andy looked down. "It's okay, I forgive you." She lifted her head so that she could see his reaction. It was full of happiness.

She smiled and then turned around. Before he could say thanks she wrapped her arms around him. He was shocked but didn't show it. Reid responded by pulling her closer and settling his arms around her waist. He smiled and then rested his cheek on her head. She was the perfect height so that he could do that.

For once in about ten to fifteen minutes, Andy was warm and she loved it. She could stay like that for a long time without being cold.

But the door handle started to move and the two came apart. Tyler stood in the doorway looking from one person to the next.

"Have you settled this yet?" He asked.

"Yeah, we're cool." Andy said with a smile that reached her eyes. "Can we come out now?"

Tyler moved aside and let the two pass him into the room.

He shut the closet door and then turned around. Andy was sitting on the bed next to Reid. Oh, this was bad for him he thought.

"Hey Ty, what time is it?" Andy asked.

Tyler looked at his cell phone which was in his pocket after all. He lifted his head to see Andy glaring at him.

He laughed and then said "Well, what do ya know. It was in my pocket all of that time."

She just glared daggers at him.

"I have to go guys. Thanks for the talk" she looked at Tyler "and the sweatshirt." She looked at Reid. "Which you probably want back,"

"No that's okay, keep it."

"If I don't give it back now then you'll never see it again so here." She pulled the sweatshirt off and threw it to him. "There ya go. Catch ya later." She smiled and then left.

Andy walked into her room. It was time to get ready to go to Nicky's. Maybe if she got there early than she would be able get some sleep.

She changed quickly into the tank and jeans she had picked out earlier. Andy realized that she was shivering again so she found her mandarin jacket and threw it over her shoulders.

Andy was missing something and she knew it. She had her wallet, jacket, but still there was something that she didn't have. She thought for a second. Three seconds later she figured it out. Her cell phone that was what it was. She picked it up off of the desk. She was ready.

Andy stepped into the door of the small bar. The alcohol smell greeted her at the front door. Everything was the same.

She wondered where the person was. He said she was going to know who he was. She checked her cell phone. It was five to eleven.

Andy started to wander around the bar. She looked at the students and adults drinking and having a good time. She scanned all of the people but none popped out at her like they would be the mysterious internet guy.

Since she couldn't find him, Andy decided to sit down at one of the tables. If she couldn't find him then he could find her.

She sat down and waited. She checked her phone again and it read eleven on the dot. She sighed and then started to watch the dancers on the floor. They twirled around happily to the music.

Andy suddenly felt like she was being watched. She inspected the room again but she couldn't see anything. It was aggravating her to no extent.

Then she saw him sitting at a table all alone and gasped. In the chair was…

**Cliffy!! Soon, very soon!! I'll update as fast as I can!! **

**What to Look Forward to:**

**The Revealing of the mystery IMer!!**

**Shout Outs:**

**Favorite Story-**

**Mione788**

**Girllyingbythesea901**

**Review Responses: **

**Darkness in Starlight- I really loved the fact that in the movie their eyes changed color so I decided to put it in effect here!!**

**MoonWolfRunner- Yup, I love the eye changing thing too!! But I wanted it to be a different color then the guys so I made it blue!! I know what it's like to have a crashed computer!! It was horrible!! Hope you get it fixed soon!!**

**Broken2outof2- Thanks!!**

**Britishgl- Frowns. Sorry… I will get better about updating!! I promise!! **

**RaphaelAngel- Yes, Reid does have a heart even if he doesn't show it that often!! Lol!! **

**Thanks for all of the reviews and Alerts!! **

**BTW If anyone is looking for a series that used to be on T.V. that is really great, try watching Dark Angel. It has Jessica Alba, Michael Weatherly and eventually Jenson Ackles(second season and one episode of first)!! It's really good!! There are only two seasons of it but there are some books for it too!! If ya have any questions about it just feel free to ask!! **


	12. Secrets Left Untold Till Now

Chapter Twelve-

**HEY!! I updated in a timely manner!! Yes!! Anyway, this is the chapter you've all been waiting for!! Enough of me enjoy and tell me if it was who you thought it was!! **

**xXxBloodandPain.LikeNoOtherxXx this chapter's for you!! Thanks for all of your support!! **

**Disclaimer: A little bit later in this chapter there is a bit that might disturb some people. Trust me, it did when I wrote it, but it had to be done. Just giving you a warning before ya read!! **

**Chapter Twelve- A Secret Left Untold… Till Now. **

In the chair was a brown haired boy she had never seen before. He was sitting at the table with a smirk on his face. Could that be him?

Andy got up and made her way to the boy. She dodged the chairs and finally made her way over.

The boy looked up at her. He looked her over from head to toe. She was different from all of the others and exactly what he was looking for.

With her brown hair and thoughtful brown eyes he deemed her as intelligent. The girl radiated power. She was exactly what he needed.

Andy looked the boy over. He seemed to be tall and thin. His brown eyes washed over her and she felt uncomfortable. It was like he was searching her for another purpose.

He was dressed as she was with jeans and a t-shirt. But what really made him stand out was the scar. It was on his left arm and the symbol made her gasp. It was the one that she had drawn the other day in her notebook but without the colors.

The boy saw what she was looking at and smirked. "So you've finally figured it out." He said.

Andy was puzzled. "Figured what out?"

"Who I am?" the boy replied.

"No, who are you? I thought from the messages that you were…"

He finished her sentence for her "Garwin,"

Andy was stunned. "Yeah, why did you say all of those things? How did you know about all of those things?"

Chase laughed. "Well, I've been keeping an eye on you for quite some time now. I'm surprised that you still haven't figured it out."

She looked at him in a confused manner and he sighed, annoyed at her expression. "Have they not told you anything?"

"Who tell me what?" Andy asked slowly.

"Sit down."

Andy sat down, curious about what the boy was talking about.

"I want no interruptions." The boy said. "By the way, my name is Chase." He said this like something should click in her head but it didn't.

He leaned across the table. "Okay, your friends Caleb Danvers, Pogue Parry, Tyler Simms and Reid Garwin are keeping something from you." He paused for dramatic effect. "They are witches. They have magic and are dangerous."

Andy was astounded. Hearing this from Chase was crazy. He was just a guy that she had never met trying to scare her. Typical guy behavior she thought with disgust.

"There's no such thing as magic." She said.

Chase looked at her and his face turned into an evil smirk. "Yes there is and I can prove it to you. Follow me." He got up and then started to walk away.

Andy had two choices, one was to follow him and relieve her curiosity but the other was to run away fast and far. This was the safer of the two but wasn't the one that she wanted to do.

So she got up and followed Chase outside of the bar and into a little alleyway that was behind it.

Chase was waiting for her in the middle of the alley. He signaled for her to stop. Andy did as she was told and froze in her steps.

She stared at him and then more closely. His eyes turned a midnight black and then that was when it started.

A barrel started to lift off of the ground. It wobbled up in the air and then stopped about three feet off of the ground.

Andy didn't say anything. She knew that this was real now and believed him.

"This… this magic then is real." She stuttered.

"Yes, it is a real power." He answered. "The deal is that it goes back to the witch trials long ago but I'll give you the reader's digest. In each of the Sons of Ipswich's families the eldest son gains power. At thirteen each boy gets only a taste of power, nothing but a bit. But at eighteen, the boys get all of their power and some don't survive it. You see after you ascend, or get the rest of your power, it becomes your life source. If you use a lot then it ages you."

Andy felt her eyes grow wide.

"The problem is that I was never told about the power and I seem to be hooked into using it a lot."

Andy cut in. "Why are you telling me this?"

Chase gave her the evilest look that she had ever seen. It numbed her down to her toes making her shiver violently.

"Because you are going to help me in my revenge," he told her.

"What happens if I don't want to?" She asked boldly.

"Than all the people you call family, your mother and father, will die."

Andy rolled her eyes. "I live every day hoping that my family would die. All I have to do now is refuse you and it'll happen. Why is that a bad thing?"

By this Chase was shocked. He hadn't been expecting that particular cold reaction from the girl. He controlled himself and then went on.

"Well then, if that isn't threatening than I will kill all of them. Caleb, Sarah, Kate, Pogue, Tyler and Reid and if you still resist then I'll kill some innocent people. What do you think of that? I've done it before, I can do it again. Ever hear about the kid that died in a car crash a couple of months ago?"

But Andy had heard. She had heard whisperings in the hallways of Spenser. Only snippets of the story but it had been enough for her to understand.

She nodded.

"That was me. I killed him." Chase stated proudly.

"Why, why would you kill innocent people like that?" Andy asked not being able to believe what she was hearing.

"Because it doesn't matter to me, the only thing that does is my revenge. So you are going to help me."

"What is your 'revenge'?" she asked knowing that it was going to be bad.

He grinned again. "Why would I tell you that? If they question you then I want you to reply truthfully that you don't know anything about it."

"No, this is crazy. Why should I help you?" Andy queried.

"I am not one to be messed with," was the wicked reply.

Before she knew it, Andy was flung to the ground by a force unknown to her. She tried to scramble up but it kept her locked to the pavement.

Chase walked up to her and stood above her. "You're going to help me whether you like it or not." He enlightened her. "Because like I said earlier, if you don't then all of your little friends are gonna die and you're going to watch their faces as I suck the life out of them. You are going to feel the guilt in your soul as they look at you for the last time. _That_ is why you are going to help me."

At the shake of Andy's head, Chase kicked her in the side making her scream. He stood back and watched her reaction to the infliction of pain.

Andy's side burned. She felt as if her side was going to burst. But she couldn't help him. He was plotting something horrible and she couldn't let him go through with it. She whimpered and then shook her head again.

Chase stood watching her. He was getting annoyed. What was it going to take to break her spirit? Even their leader had broken at the possibility of his precious Sarah dying.

"I admire your spirit and noble action but let me tell you something. In the world behaving like that goes nowhere. It's better to just live for yourself and look out for no one so that they can't be a threat used against you. Now so you see your mistake?

Seeing no response, Chase flung more power at her. It lifted her up and launched her over into stacks of bottled beer. Bear in mind they were glass bottles.

Andy flew into the beer. The bottles shattered and the sharp glass cut into her skin. She felt glass slice a huge gash across her back and then little severs all over her body. The blood flowed freely staining her clothes and skin with a reddish pink tinge.

But since she had been hurled into beer, she was soaked. The alcohol started to blend with the newly received wounds that trailed her body.

Andy experienced sharp stinging throughout her injuries. The throbbing and pain was not able to be escaped. "What a waste of beer," Andy told him once she could somewhat talk.

Chase laughed at her then pierced her face with his black eyes. He leaned over and kneeled next to her shaking form.

"It seems as if you have no choice now," he told her taking something out of his pocket. "Once I do this than you are bound to me."

Andy realized after focusing her hazy gaze that the unknown object was a knife. Her eyes widened and without her knowing, turned the ice blue.

Chase stopped and stared at her for a minute. The girl, her eyes changed colors. How peculiar, but why blue? Why do they change at all? People adorned with power change to black. He puzzled over this.

Remembering the item in his hand, he started to bring it closer to her skin. He reached for her left arm and then brought it down.

The knife cut deep into her arm, enough to make an existent scar. Blood started to flow as he dragged it across her arm.

Two minutes later, he was finished with his carving or art work as he liked to call it. It was the symbol that he carried on his own arm; the four leaf clover like circle that Andy had drawn. It was the connection of two very different personalities.

Chase smiled and then bent down next to her. He put an object into her pocket and then left the girl quivering on the pavement. He walked out of the alley and vanished into the night.

**What to expect: **

**A hospital visit**

"**The one everyone warned you about" **

**And probably the first time ever that Tyler stood up for himself about the giving away the keys to his hummer to someone else. **

**Shout Outs!!**

**Story Alerts-**

**Fairy Lights**

**Kiss here**

**xXxBloodandPain.LikeNoOtherxXx thanks for all of the alerts!! Favorite story and author and author alert!! It's appreciated!! **

**Review Responses-**

**K.M. Browen- Thanks!! I hoped you liked it!! **

**xXxBloodandPain.LikeNoOtherxXx- You make me so happy without even trying!! Thanks for brightening up my day!! This chapter's for you!! **


	13. The One Everybody Warned You About

Chapter Thirteen-

**Hey everybody!! Thanks for all of the reviews!! You all made me so happy!! Nothing more to say here but enjoy!! **

**Chapter Thirteen- "The One Everyone Warned You About." **

Andy was hurting everywhere. Everything burned as she lied there and tried to decide what to do. This was made difficult by the cloudiness in her head.

Ok, she needed to clear her mind first so that she could think of a solution. Andy shook her head and tried to ignore the pain. After minutes of trying, she finally got her idea to succeed.

The next thing was to think of a plan. Andy was looking for a way for her to get to safety but it seemed that her doing that was out of the question.

Andy scanned the alley for anything that might help her. All she saw was some barrels, broken beer bottles and the actual beer that had been washed across the alley floor.

Something glinted in the moonlight at her. It was her cell phone. That was it, she would just call someone to come and pick her up.

Andy crawled toward the phone slowly, making sure that her body didn't touch anything that would make it hurt even more. If that was even possible.

She flung her arm in the direction of the phone and then grasped it in her hand. She pulled it up to her face and then started to scroll through the contact section.

Names whizzed by in alphabetical order. They were all people that either hated her, or were too far away to come and get her.

Then she thought of Tyler. She scrolled down to the 'T' section only to find that there was no Tyler. Andy groaned in frustration. The simple action made her feel more pain.

Andy rode out the new wave of pain until it had left. Then she started to scroll through the names again. She finished scrolling through and then returned to the top of the list. She started to scroll through again to see if she had missed a number.

She was starting to realize that she had gotten no one's number from her friends until she saw a name that she had not put in herself.

The contact was not really a name per say but more of a sentence.

It read 'The one everyone warned you about'.

Andy laughed which only caused her to cough and then clicked on the contact for more information. There were a couple of number's there. One was a cell phone number and the other was a dorm room number. Wait, she thought remembering, this had to be Reid.

She clicked the call button and then the phone told her that she was calling the cell number.

Andy waited. She heard the ringing of the other phone through hers and caught her breath. She needed this call to be responded to. Come on, pick up.

Thankfully, her thought was answered.

"Hello," the voice asked.

Andy was so grateful at that moment. "Reid," she said but it more came out like a croak.

"Andy?" was the reply.

"Yeah,"

"What's wrong with your voice?"

"I'll explain later. Can you come and pick me up?" Andy inquired. She was hoping that he would say yes.

"Where are you?" Reid said in a concerned voice.

"Nicky's, more precisely in a little alleyway off to the side." Andy answered his question.

"Stay there, I'll be right over." He told her then hung up the cell phone.

Well, I can't really move now can I? She thought.

Reid hung up the phone and then turned to Tyler. "I need the keys to the hummer."

Tyler looked up from his homework. "Absolutely not, the last time I gave them to you…" he shuddered and then said nothing.

"This is really important." Reid argued.

Tyler thought about this for a second. Something was wrong; he could sense it in his friend's voice, but what? That was the first reason why he handed over the keys, but the second one was that he overall was a pushover when it came to these types of things.

"Thanks," Reid said and then ran out of the room.

Before Tyler could say "you're welcome," Reid was already putting the keys into the ignition.

The beast roared into action and then it was steered out of the parking lot of Spenser Academy.

Reid put his foot on the gas. The car sped faster down the lane. He was already doing seventy on a fifty mph road.

He kept driving and the speed increased. It was soon eighty, which leapt to ninety and then reached one hundred easily.

Reid was worried. Andy had sounded different on the phone. She had almost sounded like she had been in pain. This thought made him go faster.

In minutes Reid had parked the hummer at Nicky's. He jumped out of the car and sprinted his way to the alley.

The smell of beer hit him first followed by the smell of blood. It was very faint because it was being masked by the alcohol but it was still there.

He saw the barrels had been toppled over. Curious, he looked closer at them. His gaze swept over the objects and let him see the mountain of beer that had been stacked but crashed through.

The liquid was seeping out all over the place. That explains the beer smell, he thought. The trail of little rivers led him to a small figure that was hunched in a ball on the ground.

Reid ran over to it only to find Andy covered in blood and beer and moaning in pain.

She looked horrible. The girl's body was covered with small cuts, some oozing blood still and others full of glass. Two caught his attention though.

The first one was a vertical scrape across her back that was bleeding badly. It had stained the back of Andy's jacket and tank top red.

The second cut was on the inside of her left arm but nearer to her wrist. So close in fact that if she wore a glove it would be hidden entirely. The shape he recognized at once. It was the one she had drawn in her notebook earlier that day.

Reid kneeled by her head and saw that she was awake. In her eyes there was pain and a reckless sense of pleading. They were the icy blue again. He had proved his theory. It did only happen when she was upset.

"Andy," he called to her softly.

She looked up at him and smiled. "I knew you'd come for me," she whispered.

"Everything's gonna be fine," he reassured her. "Just let me have your arm," he scooped up her right arm and flung it around his neck. Then proceeded to bunch her up and lift her bridal style.

He made his way to the hummer and then stopped thinking about where he was going to put her. If he put her in the back seat then he would risk her falling off. But if he put her in the front seat it would make driving harder. He had no choice but to put her gently on the front seat.

Reid shut the door behind her and then went to the opposite side. He opened the door and then picked Andy's head up. He slid into the seat and then put her head in his lap. He saw that Andy's eyes had shut.

The blond started the hummer and drove back to the academy wondering if she was going to make it.

He parked the car in the parking lot and slipped Andy out of the car. He wondered what to do with her. Should he try to fix the wounds himself or bring her to professionals? He decided on the professionals. If he did something wrong he would not be able to live with himself.

Reid carried her into the building with the infirmary. He raced down the hall, or as fast as he could with a teenage girl in his arms, and found the place right away.

He walked inside and was ready to tell the nurses an excuse when a woman came out and then told to remain silent.

Interesting he thought. Why wouldn't they want to know what happened? But he wasn't too worried about it. He was actually thankful that he didn't have to make up and excuse.

The woman called in other nurses and then they picked her up and started to walk off with her.

Reid started to follow them but was stopped. "I'm sorry," one of the people said to him. "But you can't come back here. Just wait over there." She motioned over to the group of chairs and then vanished into some doors.

He reluctantly went over to the chairs and sat down in one and let the long wait begin.

Tyler was confused. It was about one in the morning and his friend still wasn't back. He was worried about him.

So he took out his cell phone and dialed the blond.

It rang and rang until the call was answered.

"Hello,"

"Reid, where are you?" Tyler asked.

"In the infirmary," Hearing that Tyler was going to ask why he continued, "Long story just call the gang and get down here." Then he hung up without another word.

Tyler just looked at the phone and wondered what had just happened. What was wrong?

He decided to take Reid's suggestion and call everyone. Tyler started with Caleb who said he would call Sarah and then he called Pogue. Pogue called Kate.

Instead of waiting for everyone to return phone calls, Tyler left the dorm in search of the infirmary.

Ten minutes later, he walked inside the makeshift hospital and saw Reid in the 'waiting room'. His friend was hunched in the chair and staring at the doors to the back part of the infirmary.

Tyler went over and patted him on the shoulder. Reid jumped and then sighed in relief.

"What happened?" Tyler asked.

Reid explained how Andy had called him and how he had found her in the alley outside of Nicky's. He also told him that she had been severely cut.

"But the weird thing out of all of this is that remember that symbol she drew in her notebook?"

Tyler nodded wondering what he was getting at.

"Well, on the inside of her left arm is the same symbol. That was not glass that cut her arm open in that same exact shape."

Tyler agreed. "Something's going on here that we don't know about," he said. "Something that is going to be big, I can feel it!"

Reid nodded and then continued to stare at the door.

Tyler sat down next to his friend. It seemed as if he had shut down. Reid wasn't talking at all, just watching the doors.

Tyler was worried about him. It wasn't often that he did this, only when things got really bad. At the funeral of his dad, Reid shut the same way. He wouldn't talk to anyone or see anyone. He locked himself in his room and didn't come out until he was ready. That was his way. Tyler didn't want to see his best friend like that again.

So an hour passed. The rest of the Covenant showed up at the infirmary and asked what happened. Reid let Tyler explain what he had told him. He really was not in the mood to socialize.

At the gasps of the girls and the creation of a confused look from Caleb, Tyler looked over to his friend. Still he talked to nobody.

He motioned toward Reid and the rest of the gang looked him over.

Seeing that he was stressed, Sarah went and sat next to him. She took his hand and then stayed there with him.

Strangely, Reid shook his head and stood up. He headed for the door and told them to call him if anything else happened. Then he was gone.

"Should one of us go after him?" Kate asked.

"I think so," Caleb said.

"Since I'm closest to him then I'll go," Tyler informed everyone. "Call me when you get news." Then he followed Reid out into the night.

**So, tell me what you think!! **

**Shout Outs: **

**Review Responses-**

**xXxBloodandPain.LikeNoOtherxXx- No problem!! You totally deserved it!! Yeah, things are getting more interesting now!! Hope ya liked it!!**

**EchoingSilence- Yes it was Chase all along. At first I was like you know let's have it be Reid. Then it was Tyler and then I got the idea that it should be Chase. And that's what I stuck with!! Yeah, my personalities are really different, but it keeps life interesting. My new one is pretty normal though, except for the angel wings and barcode tattoo!! Lol!! **

**urworstnightmare00- thanks more will be up soon!! **

**Britishgl- Thanks!! Will update again A.S.A.P.!! **

**Ella Wright- Thanks!! I really enjoy writing this story and it's good to know that people appreciate it!! Yeah, it was gonna be Reid at first but then I decided to change it up a bit and put it as Chase!! **

**Thanks y'all!! You all make me so happy!! **

**What to look forward to: **

**A talk,**

**A phone call **

**And the revealing of Tyler's ring tone!! **

**BTW!! I want to see if any of you guys can guess his ring tone before reading the next chapter, so tell me your guesses!! Anyone who does guess it gets a cookie!! **


	14. The Struggle Within

Chapter Fourteen-

**Hey everybody!! Here is chapter fourteen!! Enjoy!! **

**Chapter Fourteen- The Struggle Within **

Reid was worried. He wanted her to be fine, and there was nothing he could do about it.

He walked out of the building and sat on a short wall of brick that circled a tree. He looked up at the sky and watched the stars glisten.

He was losing someone else and he didn't know if he could take it, first his father and now Andy. In his heart he knew he was not going to make it if she died.

Reid started to replay the state that he had found her in. He couldn't stand to see the reruns in his head of how he had failed to keep her safe. It was his fault.

He picked his head up when he heard the sound of slamming doors. Tyler had trialed him outside.

Tyler walked up next to him and sat down. There was silence between the two for moments then he broke it.

"She is going to be fine," he reassured.

Reid faced him. "How do you know?"

"Because Andy is a strong girl, she'll make it through," Tyler reasoned.

The blond boy put his head in his hands. "It's my fault Tyler. I should have known where she was going…" he trialed off.

Tyler sighed. "If it's anyone's fault, it's mine. I knew where she was going and I warned her about going alone. She told me that everything would be fine. I should have gone anyway,"

Reid looked at his friend. "No, I should have asked her where she was going. Maybe she would have stayed with us if I had."

"Well, what's done is done. We can't change the past. But Andy needs you, she needs all of us. She can't do this alone. She needs us to support her. She can't do it without you man," Tyler said truthfully.

At this the other boy said nothing. He let the silence grow.

"I can't lose her," Reid admitted. "I can't lose someone else close to me. I've only known her for what, three days, but it feels like we've known each other for a life time."

"Same here, she just fit right in with our little family." Tyler agreed.

The two boys sat there for a while just keeping silent and going through their thoughts.

Caleb pulled Sarah close. He knew that she was worried and that she needed comfort. She sighed gratefully when he did so and clung to him.

He watched as Pogue did the same with Kate. How long would this go for? Would she make it through? Would the newest member of the family ever see another day? The questions raced through his mind at an uncontrollable speed. Who did this to her? Why did they do it? Why her?

This last question was interrupted with the sound of opening doors. Caleb's head shot up and then saw the nurse.

She shouted "Andy Nathaniels," to the group.

The group shuffled towards her and waited for what she had to say.

"Thankfully she is going to be all right." The woman started.

Caleb locked eyes with Pogue and then turned back to the woman. "But…" he prompted.

The nurse looked sad. "But she is going to be covered in scars and might be mentally unstable from what was done to her. Do you have any idea what happened?"

They all shook their heads. "Oh, that's a shame. We can guess but it is just a long shot. We think that she was attacked."

At all of their 'no duh' faces she went on. "But not by any ordinary person. It had to be something with a lot of strength to dig a gash that big in her back and it had to be some sort of an artist to cut the thing into her wrist." She started to leave.

"Can we see her?" Sarah and Kate said at the same time.

"I'm sorry, not yet. She is still recovering from the anesthesia. She should wake up in about fifteen minutes." The nurse left them to their thoughts.

It was Kate who recovered first. "We should call Tyler and Reid," she stated.

Caleb nodded and reached for his cell phone. He dialed Tyler's number and then waited for him to pick up.

The comforting silence was shattered as a noise filled the air. 'Holla back girl' screamed out into the courtyard.

Tyler quickly picked up his phone and then answered it, a blush creeping up his cheeks. She was his secret pleasure.

"Dude, Gwen Stefani?" Reid jibed.

"Her voice is beautiful," Tyler told him.

Reid gave him an 'I don't believe this' look and then spoke. "Baby boy, you need a girl."

Tyler looked at him. 'I am going to have one soon if my plan works out."

"Dude, you're going to lose give up now," Reid informed him.

"No, for once _**I **_am going to get the girl instead of you."

"Have fun with that,"

"Oh, I plan too," Tyler told him and then started to talk to the other person on the line.

"Hello," he said into the phone.

"Tyler we got some news on Andy," Caleb's voice shot out through the darkness.

Reid didn't even have to get Tyler to put him on speaker phone to hear him, Caleb was so loud.

"What's up?"

"Okay, she is going to be fine…" then he paused.

Tyler shot Reid an 'I told you so' look and then was returned with a rolling of the ice blue eyes.

"But…" Tyler pushed.

"But, she's gonna have scars."

The two boys were relieved.

"Is Reid with you?" Caleb asked.

"Yeah, why,"

"We were just worried about him that's all," was the answer.

Reid didn't believe it for one second. "Why do you want to know if I'm here? I swear Caleb if I fine out that there is something you're not telling me…"

Caleb sighed and then started to speak. "The nurse also said that she might be… unstable after she gets out of the hospital."

"Unstable?" Reid questioned. "Unstable how,"

"Well,"

"Just spit it out Caleb!!" Tyler demanded.

"She might be mentally unstable after this." The voice on the line went dead for a couple of seconds.

Tyler and Reid looked at each other. Mentally unstable, so, they might not ever get the real Andy back?

"But she is going to wake up in like seven minutes so come back inside and see her." Caleb hung up.

Tyler flipped his phone shut and stared at the ground. Mentally unstable, Andy, his best friend and crush it was unbelievable.

He looked over to Reid who was having the same reaction. "Come on, let's go see her," Tyler suggested.

The two guys hurried inside so they could wait for the awaking of Andy.

**Wow, did you guys expect the ring tone?? Someone gave me the idea and I had to use it!! Lol!! **

**Shout outs-**

**Review Alerts-**

Chica7854- Thanks and I will try!!

xXxBloodandPain.LikeNoOtherxXx- Yeah, I wish that I had a guy like Reid too. Glad that you liked it!! Were you surprised at the ring tone??

EchoingSilence- Yeah, I just had to make it Gwen Stefani. My sister came up with the idea and I just had to use it!!

RaphaelAngel- You will find out later about the whole her having powers thing. Wink wink I had to put Chase in this because he might be evil but I still love him!!

Britishgl- You will see, time will tell!!

Story Alerts-

Chica7854

Twilightloverkaren

Favorite Story Alerts-

Twilightloverkaren

brittneyxface

**Thanks for reviewing and alerting everyone!! I am so happy that you guys like this!! Let's see, from what I have planned there is gonna be about another ten chapters including an epilogue. **

**Thanks again you guys make me so happy!! **

**What to look forward to:**

**The awakening of Andy, **

**Junior Mints **

**And monitor troubles!! **


	15. It's Trying to Help You!

Chapter Fifteen-

**Thanks for all of the support everyone!! It means so much to me!! And definitely makes me smile and feel all happy inside!! Here is number fifteen!! **

**Chapter Fifteen- "It's Trying to Help You!" **

Andy woke up. She had no clue where she was and hurt everywhere. What had happened? How could she have this much pain? Why was there a spider crawling up her bed stand with something.

She jolted back into reality and then peered closer at the spider. It was carrying something. She zoomed in on it and then found the mysterious object to be a note.

The spider made its way up the side of the table and then crept over to her. It dropped the note and then scuttled away. Seeing the spider reminded her of what had happened only a couple of hours ago.

Andy reached for it with a wince and then grabbed it. Then she read the handwriting on the page.

'Meet me at the school parking lot on Friday night at eleven thirty. Or see your little friends vanish before your eyes.' The note wasn't signed but she knew it was from Chase, it had to be.

She dropped the note on the bed in front of her and then looked around for a clock. The only things she found were monitors. Not exactly what she was looking for.

She couldn't go through with this. Chase was using her like a puppet.

This angered her. So the next thing she did was to relieve her anger, although others thought differently.

Andy picked up a monitor that wasn't attached to her and threw it across the room. It hit the opposite wall with a crash and then shattered into little pieces on the floor.

This caused another monitor to start beeping. After she had told it to 'shut up', the door started to open. Andy scrambled to hide the note under her bed covers and thankfully succeed.

"I see that you're up," She said in a timid voice looking from her to the monitor. The nurse went and shut the noise.

Andy just rolled her eyes, obviously.

"Why am I here? Where are my friends? How…" The nurse cut her off.

"We called your parents but they wouldn't pick up. There's a group of people outside waiting for you."

"Can I see them?" Andy asked hopefully.

"Yes," the woman left and the door slammed behind her.

Andy sighed. She didn't want to be here at all. She overall hated hospitals because of memories that they reminded her of.

A couple of years ago, her best friend had been diagnosed with cancer. Andy had gone to every doctor's appointment and every checkup with her. The girl ended up dying late one morning. There had been nothing they could do with saving her.

She shivered and then pulled the covers up higher. It was a trait of hospitals that they always had to be cold.

The door was flung open. Andy saw Sarah and Kate rush into the room followed by Caleb and Pogue. Tyler was after and then Reid hung in the doorway.

"Are you ok?" Kate asked as she plopped her self on the side of the bed as Sarah took the other side.

"I think so, I have all of these little scabs all over me from the cuts and I am SO sore it's not even funny but I'm alive and can live with it." She said with a smile.

Caleb and Pogue walked over to the bed.

"What's with the monitor?" Caleb asked with his eyebrows raised.

Andy gave him a sheepish smile and then answered. "Well, I don't like hospitals and I got angry… so I had to stop it somehow."

"But why'd ya take it out on the monitor? It's trying to help you." Pogue said.

"Actually if you look at it close enough it wasn't doing anything." Andy insisted.

Everyone laughed and then Tyler joined them. He was frowning.

"Hey Ty," Andy greeted.

"Hey," was the weak reply.

"What's wrong?" Andy questioned.

He shook his head. "Nothing,"

"Why so gloomy then?"

He put a smile on his face to make her happy and it worked.

"Someone's found his smile," she observed.

The group that had assembled around Andy kept on talking. But Reid just stayed in the doorway. He stared for a second and then left.

Andy watched him leave, ignoring the conversation her friends were having. She frowned. Why did he leave? He didn't even say hello.

Sarah was the only one to pick up on it. She smiled at Andy and gave her an apologetic look. Then she leaned over and whispered in her ear. "He'll come back, he just needs some time."

Andy nodded.

"Oh, that reminds me…" Tyler said fishing in his pockets. "I brought you something."

Kate looked at Sarah. 'It's gonna be Tyler' she mouthed to her friend behind her hand.

Sarah shook her head and then pointed to the door. No one was there but Kate got the message. Sarah thought it was going to be Reid that ended up with her.

Tyler's hand came out of his pocket with a rustle. In his hand, there was a box of Junior Mint candies. He gave them to her and then she smiled at him.

"Thanks Ty, you didn't have to do that." She insisted.

"I thought that you could hide them so that you wouldn't have to eat hospital food because it's gross." He told her with a blush.

"Well, you picked the right kind."

"I thought I would stay with the mint theme." He informed her.

She laughed and then opened the box.

Everyone else shared a confused look. They looked at Tyler then Andy and who shrugged.

"Does anyone want some?" Andy asked shaking the box.

After she had doled out the candy the nurse came in.

"How long do I have to stay here?" Andy asked.

"We think that if we give you some pain relievers you'll be able to go to school tomorrow for a half day."

Good, Andy thought. I don't want to stay here any longer that I have to.

"You people have to leave so she can get some rest." The nurse continued.

The group started to leave for the exit. Tyler hung back a bit and gave Andy a hug and a kiss on the forehead. "You sleep now; I expect to see you in school tomorrow morning."

"Yes mother," She said and hugged Tyler back.

He left with a parting smile leaving her alone in the plain hospital room, wondering if she should throw another monitor just for something to do.

**Shout outs:**

**Review Alerts-**

**RaphaelAngel- Yeah, her unstableness is not that big. It's just a couple of little things!! No biggie!!**

**Fairy Lights- Yup, I didn't even think about using that!! Lol!! Thanks, I try to make them amusing.**

**xXxBloodandPain.LikeNoOtherxXx- Thanks!! I just had to do that to Tyler!! I love him but it was just the perfect opportunity!! Thanks for all of the support!!**

**Story Alert- **

**Serephina21(thanks for the fav. Story and author too!!)**

**ILuvOdie **

**What****to Look Forward to: **

**Checking out of the hospital,**

**A load of questions from Sarah**

**And the big 'G' question!!(Is nothing bad, trust me on this) **


	16. Stalker of the Night

Chapter Sixteen-

**Hereâs sixteen!! Enjoy!!**

**Chapter Sixteen- Stalker of the Night**

Reid needed time to sort out his thoughts. He was confused at why he had left Andyâs hospital room when everyone else was there.

He watched as his friends walked out of the infirmary. He was in a place where they couldnât see him so they walked right past him.

But he had made up his mind. He was going to see her.

It seemed though that his friends had been kicked out rather then left willingly. Kate and Sarah were the kind of people who would stay up all night with someone if they had the choice. So the front door was out. He scanned the building. There was a window open on the first floor. He smirked. Why not?

He headed stealthily towards the window. It was open and there wasnât a screen. Good, he would show Caleb that he didnât use all of the time. Reid could just use magic to get there but he was going to do this all with stealth.

He climbed into the building through the window and then looked around as to where he was.

Reid was standing in a room that was not familiar to him at all. But it looked like a hospitality type room. He found the door at the other end and poked his head through. The door led right out into the lobby of the infirmary.

If he could only distract the nurse into leaving who was at the desk. But before he could do anything, there was a crash from another part of the building that took the woman out of the room.

She ran to a set of doors that he had never seen before and vanished.

Reid took his chance. He dashed from behind the door and into the rest of the infirmary. He crept his way down the hallway and found the right room. That was easy enough.

He opened the door and quietly closed it with a click.

Reid turned around as someone said âWell, it took you long enough.â

He stood and stared at her. âJust had to figure some things out,â His eyes drifted over the place where the smashed monitor had been and then saw that another one had joined it.

He raised his eyebrows at her.

âWhat, you have to do something in a hospital.â She defended.

He laughed and then said âthen I need to thank you.â At her confused look went on. âThe crash that thing made let me get in here.â He explained.

âOh, then your welcome.â He stood there awkwardly until she patted the bed and moved to the other side.

He went and sat down on it next to her.

âSo, whyâd you leave earlier?â

âLike I said, I had to think about some things.â He repeated.

âCare to elaborate, or is it a secret?â

He hesitated. âNot really I guess. I was just confused about why I left.â

âSo was I, I was hoping you might tell me why.â She confessed.

âI donât know.â

âThatâs fine, it only matters that youâre here now. So you snuck in here?â she said changing the topic.

âYeah, window was open.â

âAh, now people have to keep their windows locked because you might crawl through them at, I donât know, three in the morning,â She accused.

He laughed.

âYou can be the stalker of the night!!â she insisted.

He shook his head. âNo, I donât think so. It sounds like Iâm supposed to be some sort of evil villain. I only did this for you.â

Andyâs eyes grew wide and then thatâs when she heard them. The sound of footsteps ran throughout the room. They started to come closer.

Andy mouthed âhideâ to Reid and motioned for him to get off of the bed.

He jumped off and crawled under it just when the door opened up.

The nurse from before walked inside and looked around, âWhat was all of that talking?â she asked Andy.

Andy pulled a confused face. âWhat talking?â she innocently inquired back.

âI heard talking inside of here,â the nurse informed her.

Andy thought for a second. âOh,â she started her excuse. âIâm sorry, you see I have a tendency to sleep talk every one in a while. That was probably me.â

Reid snickered from under the bed.

To cover the sound Andy started to cough. After her âfitâ of coughing the nurse asked her if she was fine.

âYes, Iâm ok,â Andy reassured.

âAll right, I am going to go now,â she told her and left the room with a click of the door.

Reid climbed out from under the bed. âSleep talk?â he asked.

âIt was the only thing I could think of at the moment. You should leave before she comes back.â Andy told him.

Reid went and sat down on the bed again. He looked at Andyâs face that told him to leave. But he couldnât leave without doing something first.

He took her hand.

âAre you all right?â she asked him.

Instead of answering he started to lean in toward her face.

Seeing what he was doing Andy wondered if she should let him kiss her. She liked him a lot but what about Tyler? She liked him too.

But before she could do anything he stopped, inches away from her face and looked into her eyes.

They were very close. He seemed to ask her with his eyes if this was ok. She responded by leaning in the extra inch and kissing him.

The kiss was very sweet and passionate. The most passionate one either of them had ever had.

Reid pulled away and gave her a smile. He had wanted to do that for the longest time and was finally given the opportunity. His bright blue eyes shone brightly against the dark room.

Andy returned the smile and then pulled him back for another kiss.

She smiled in the kiss and then she pulled away seeing his reaction. It was a smile.

âGoodnight,â Reid told her. âGet some sleep.â

âOk,â

Reid let go of her hand and then stood up. He smiled one last time at her and then turned to the window in the room. He opened it and climbed through, shutting it behind him quietly.

She stared at the window for a second. Then smiled and fell back in her pillows. Her lips were still tingling from the kisses.

Andy fell asleep replaying the time and talk with Reid in her mind. She shut her eyes and was sound asleep with the smile still on her face.

Andy was awoken by someone shaking her and calling her name.

âWake up Andy,â the voice said.

Her eyes fluttered open and then she saw a nurse. The nurse smiled and then started to speak.

âItâs eleven oâclock and we wanted to check you before you could leave,â she explained.

âOkay,â the woman helped Andy sit up and then started checking her cuts.

When she was pleased with what she saw, the nurse handed her a bundle of clothing. âYou can get changed and then come out into the lobby.â

The older woman left the room. Andy stood up and then slowly changed into the clothes out of the hospital gown that she had been put in.

The jeans came on first. They slid over all of the cuts brushing them slightly and making her whimper. It was hard to button them because her fingers would not move as she wanted them to.

Then she carefully put on her shirt. The hem grazed her back making her curse at the pain washing over her. She had to be more careful.

She put on her shoes and then gathered up all of her things. Then left the room at an unhurried pace.

Andy walked up to the desk and got the nurseâs attention.

âYou are free to leave,â she said.

âThanks,â Andy said to her. The other woman nodded in return.

It took Andy about a half of an hour to make it to her dorm. When she opened the door she dropped her stuff on her bed.

Andy closed the door and started to change into her uniform when she found it. In her pocket was a ring. The ring was made up of three silver bands linked together so they overlapped each other when she put it on.

She smiled. Probably Reid gave it to her before he left. She looked at it and then kept dressing herself.

Andy pulled on the jacket and then grabbed the bottle of medicine that the doctor had given her. She took one of the pills with water and then picked up her bag easily. The effect of the drugs was miraculous.

She left the dorm and locked it. And headed to the cafeteria where she knew her friends would be.

Andy made it to the cafeteria and then found her friends at the usual table. She went over and sat down in her normal seat, the one next to Tyler and Reid.

She smiled at them both.

âHey,â Reid greeted.

âHi,â

âHow are you feeling?â he asked with a concerned tone.

âFine now thanks to the miracle drug they gave me,â Andy replied.

Sarah and Kate saw Andy and cut in.

âAndy, how are you feeling?â Kate asked.

âBetter,â was the reply.

âWhat have I missed so far?â She asked the group.

Tyler started to fill her in on the missing homework when she felt her hand being grasped under the table. She smiled but didnât look at him but rather pretended to pay attention to Tyler.

Reid started to draw little circles on her hand which tickled.

âAnd, in math we have about thirty minutes worth of homework worth to do.â Tyler finished.

âGreat, I missed the wrong day.â Andy observed.

âYeah, ya did.â

Andy looked over at Sarah and she saw the blond smiling at her. Sarah raised her eyebrows at her and mouthed âwhat is that about?â

âCome with me.â Andy mouthed back.

Andy detached her hand from Reidâs and pulled Sarah off to the side.

âWell,â she prompted.

âOk, last night after you guys left, Reid snuck in through a window on the first floor. He came to my room and said pretty much that he wanted to talk. We started talking and a nurse came in so he hid under the bed. When she left he came and sat on the bed. Then he just kissed me out of the blue, and then left through the window in my room.â

Andy finished her story and noticed that Kate had come over and heard the whole thing.

âI told you,â Sarah said turning to Kate.

âI know you did, you called it from the beginning.â Kate agreed.

âWhat are you talking about?â Andy asked.

âNothing,â the other two girls said quickly.

There was an awkward silence between the girls and then Kate noticed it.

âI love your ring, where did you get it?â She asked.

Andy brought her hand up, looked at it and smiled. âReid gave it to me,â she said.

âWow,â Sarah said astounded.

âYeah,â all of the girls headed back to the table and sat down.

All of the guys were talking about why the girls had left. None of them had a clue.

So when they sat down they were questioned.

âWhat was that about?â Pogue asked them.

âNothing,â Sarah assured them âthat a guy needs to know,â

âThat still doesnât answer our question,â Caleb observed.

âI assure you that you have missed nothing.â Andy said. âI wouldnât lie to you guys.â

âTrue,â Tyler agreed.

The bell rang signaling the gang to head their separate ways for class.

Instead of walking by herself like she usually did, Reid walked with her to her next class.

âWhy are you walking with me?â She asked him.

âWell, to ask you some things,â was the calm response.

âOk,â

âFirst,â he sort of paused for a second. âWill you be my girlfriend?â He asked nervously.

Andy drew out her answer just to mess with him, and then gave him a kiss on the lips.

âDoes that answer your question?â She asked playfully.

âYes,â

âWhat was the other one?â

âOh, just wondered if you wanted to go to Nickyâs with me tonight.â

âSure, what time?â Andy asked.

âLetâs say Iâll pick you up at about eight.â

âSee ya then.â She said. Andy gave him another kiss and then walked into her class.

**Shout outs!!**

**Review Alerts-**

**LightAtTheEndOfEveryTunnel- Thanks and Iâll try to update A.S.A.P.**

**Bella Patricks- Thank you!! **

**xXxBloodandPain.LikeNoOtherxXx- I know I started all of these with Thanks, but I donât really have anything else to say at the moment!! **

**ForeverFighting2- Iâm really glad you like it!! When I put this up I was so scared that no one would like it!! But right now Iâm so excited that people do!! That would be awesome!! The second Covenant movie is my story. No gonna happen but really cool to think about it!! Thanks for the great thoughts and review!! **

**Story Alerts- Welcome to the Untitled Family-**

**Bella Patricks**

**NiennaFaelivrin**

**Carmancarlton614**

**LightAtTheEndOfEveryTunnel- thanks for the favorite story too!! **

**What to Look Forward to: **

**Rumors,**

**Lies, **

**And Sarah and Kate getting Andy ready for her date!! **


	17. The Ring

**Hey everyone, hope you all had a great Halloween!!! I know I'm a bit late but whatever!!! Here's the next one, not one of my favorites but a chapter none the less. **

**Chapter Seventeen- The Ring**

Andy sat down in her class and got out her books. She ran a hand through her hair and then saw a shadow hovering over her. She looked up and was met by a girl with red hair and bright green eyes.

"Hi," Andy said.

"Hi,"

"How can I help you?" Andy asked.

"Can I sit next to you?" the girl asked shyly.

"Sure," Andy said.

The girl slid into the seat next to her and put her bag down. She got out her books and looked over to Andy.

"I'm Sammy," the girl introduced.

"Andy,"

Sammy looked over at Andy's hand. "I love your ring. Where did you get it?" She questioned.

"My boyfriend gave it to me," Andy informed her.

"Oh, who's your boyfriend?"

"Reid Garwin,"

The other girl's eyes grew wide in shock. "Reid Garwin gave you that?"

"Yeah,"

"And you're dating him?"

"Yeah,"

There was a pause and then the other girl said "Cool,"

Another group of girls came over to see Andy. They asked about the ring and she told them. Soon it spread all over the class.

What is so big about him giving me the ring Andy thought to herself.

The rest of her classes flew by and the rumor about her ring spread across the school until every student knew about it.

Reid walked by a group of girls. He was trying to find Andy. As he past them he heard a snippet of their conversation.

"Did you hear about Reid Garwin?"

Hearing his name he listened harder.

"I heard that he bought Andy Nathaniels a ring,"

He went by them and thought about this. I didn't give Andy a ring. Why would they say that if it wasn't true?

He kept walking looking for Andy. He was halfway down the hallway when some one took his hand.

Reid jumped a bit and then saw it was Andy. "Hey," she said.

"Hey,"

"I want to thank you for the ring, it's really nice!! I love it!!!" She gushed.

"Sure," If she wanted to think that he gave it to her than why not?

"I'm gonna get some dinner with Sarah, Kate, Caleb, Pogue, and Tyler, wanna come?" She asked.

"Sure,"

They weaved their way through the crowd and then met up with the gang. They found some food at the cafeteria and talked and did homework for a few hours.

Then Sarah and Kate whisked Andy away to lend her some clothes for her date.

The girls hurried back to their dorm room and started to search the closet. Sarah and Kate found an outfit immediately and then searched for Andy.

Andy, feeling a headache coming, said that she would be right back and left for her room. She looked for her bottle of 'miracle pills' and took one. Then she went back with Sarah and Kate.

They had already changed. Sarah was wearing a pair of jeans with a plain orange tank top. Kate was wearing a mini skirt with a white halter top.

Sarah motioned to the bed and Andy saw what they had picked out for her.

"No, absolutely not," she stated.

"But why," Kate asked.

"I am not going looking like that, there is no way." Andy argued.

"Come on it's not that bad. And besides, he'll love it!!!" Sarah pressed.

"Now since you're together you want to knock his socks off. Show off a bit. You get the gist." Kate told her.

Andy was unsure. "I don't want to go looking like that." She told her friends.

"Fine, then we're not giving you another outfit to wear. You have to find one yourself, in your own closet." Kate informed her.

The girl paused. She looked from Sarah to Kate and then said "You two are mean,"

"Does that mean what I think it means?" Kate asked happily.

"Just give it to me before I regret this," was the reply.

Andy got dressed and then there was a knock on Sarah and Kate's door.

"Open up, I know she's in there!!!" The voice demanded.

Andy smiled knowing it was Reid.

Sarah went over to the door while Kate started do curl Andy's hair.

"No, you should be thankful. We are making your girlfriend a babe." Sarah informed him. "Now go to Nicky's and we will bring Andy." When there was no sound of feet from outside Sarah repeated herself.

There was a groan and then footsteps that led away.

"Why'd you do that?" Andy asked.

The two girls looked at each other. "You'll see why."

**Shout outs-**

**Review Responses-**

**LightAtTheEndOfEveryTunnel- Thanks, soon you will find out the main purpose of the ring… but not yet!!! Lol!!! **

**Newyorklghts- You are totally right about your prediction!! No, there's not a picture of the symbol on my page because, to be truthful, I don't know how to upload pictures like that!!!! SORRY!!! I'm a little bit short of being a technophobe!!! Lol!!**

**Bella Patricks- Thanks so much!!**

**LeonObrenov- Thanks for the advice and the notice!!! I'm going to try to work on that!!! **

**LazySmurf247- I know!! I really like Reid but Tyler's cool too!!! I love them both!!! But I have to agree that Andy and Reid are cute together!!**

**Story Alerts-**

**Newyorklights**

**LeonObrenov**

**LazySmurf247**

**Favorite Story-**

**LeonObrenov**

**LazySmurf247**

**Mico-chan**

**Author Alert- **

**LeonObrenov**

**Moon eclipse shadows**

**Favorite Author-**

**XxEmxX  
**

**Thanks for all of the wonderful reviews and alerts!!! They make me so happy and want to post more!!! You all are awesome!!! **

**And sorry for not posting in a while, things have been pretty stressful lately!!!**

**What to Look Forward to: **

**A total babe,**

**Jealousy,**

**And secrets being told in person!!!**


	18. The Truth Comes Out

**Hey, sorry I haven't updated in a while! It's just that I was waiting for a ton of stuff to happen, I have been really busy!! Anyway, I want to let you guys know that I will be leaving for a couple of days next week. So if I don't update that is why!!! I will try to as soon as I can! **

**Disclaimer- (I just noticed that I haven't done one of these in a while, so here it goes!)**

**Don't own it, if I did I wouldn't be writing this right now and there would be a sequel!**

**Chapter Eighteen- **

Reid arrived at Nicky's and looked for Andy. He didn't see her there so he went over to Tyler.

He walked over to the pool tables and then said 'hey' to his best friend. The greeting was returned and then they turned their eyes on Aaron Abbott. Yeah, he was acting all pompous again. Nothing new on that account, it's a lost cause.

Aaron saw Reid and then challenged him to a pool game. Reid accepted and then the enemies started to play.

Fifteen minutes later, there was the opening of a door and then all heads turned that way to see who it was. Reid couldn't see but from the looks of it, it was someone pretty popular. He judged that on the many wolf whistles that followed the people or person's arrival.

The guys at the table decided to stop the game and take a look.

In the doorway there was Kate and Sarah with another girl that he didn't recognize at first.

The mysterious girl had on a short denim skirt. Then there was an ice blue tank top and a pair of black high heels. The girl had her hair curled and makeup on that brought out her bright brown eyes.

The girl followed Kate and Sarah to their table and sat down near them. They started talking. But then she got up and started to walk away from the group.

The girl headed over to the pool tables and stopped.

She winked at Tyler and then waited for Reid to notice her.

Tyler wasn't stupid, he knew who it was. He also knew that she wanted to get her 'boyfriend's', in his mind this word came out with a lot of hate, attention.

He smacked his friend on the shoulder. Reid turned around with a 'what was that for' and then stopped off short.

He saw the girl waiting there for him and his mouth dropped. Because standing there before him was his girlfriend and she, like Sarah had promised, was a babe.

Andy smirked and then made her way over to him. Then she whispered in his ear "What do ya think?"

"I like it," he informed her.

She smiled and then looked around at the boys at the table. They were gawking at her. She smirked and then let Reid put his arm around her waist.

"Wanna dance?" She asked him.

"Sure," he looked at Tyler who nodded, which meant that he would finish the game. When she passed each boy, Andy took her hand and pushed up each of their open mouths that had dropped when they had seen her. Then she led Reid to the dance floor.

There was a fast paced song playing when the pair got there and for Andy it was a warm up.

The song ended and then Reid started to lead her off of the dance floor.

She looked at him in disbelief. "Where are you going?" She inquired. Then grasped his hand and pulled him back onto the dance floor.

The next song started to play and she knew what it was before the man started to sing. It was Bailamos by Enrique Iglesias. To sum up the song, it was fast and Latin. Exactly what Andy was looking for.

As the song progressed, Andy started to get more and more into the beat of the song and more comfortable. She really let herself be taken by the music. Andy started to let her hips shake under Reid's grasp a bit more. He felt this and looked at her with his eyebrows raised. She just laughed and kept on dancing.

Tyler watched from the outside as Reid and Andy danced. He was furious. That was supposed to be him, not Reid. He glared at the couple, who were happily dancing. Somehow that's gonna be me he thought.

Three more songs passed until a slow dance came on. Andy didn't pay any attention to the words, only to the fact that Reid was pulling her closer and closer to him. She put her arms around his neck while he put his around her waist. Then the two started to sway to the music.

It was the perfect night, Andy thought. But not for long, before she knew it her headache sprang back into life making her dizzy and uncoordinated. She stumbled a bit but was caught by Reid who gave her a concerned look.

Andy tried to stay upright as the room spun around her. She clamped her eyes shut and knew that Reid would keep her steady. She felt him start to lead her off of the floor and into a seat.

They sat down. He looked at her and questioned "Are you ok?"

Andy just shook her head. "If you don't mind can we go back to the dorms? I have some medicine there that will help this."

"That's okay with me," he helped her stand up and started to walk her out to the hummer. Reid picked her up and placed her inside. Then went and started the car.

A short while later they had arrived at the dorms. Andy stumbled out of the car and was caught and steadied by Reid again. Then the couple started to make their way up to Andy's dorm.

Andy fumbled for her key to unlock the door but Reid took hold of her hands. She looked up into his eyes and gave him a look that said 'I am clearly puzzled.'

"I was wondering if…" he started.

"Yes," Andy prompted even though her head was pounding.

"I was wondering if you would like to go to the dance with me, which is in a few weeks?" He asked seeking a reaction.

"Of course," was the reply and Andy smiled up at him.

"There's another one too…"

"But,"

"But that is going to have a bit of explaining to go along with it so can we go inside?" he questioned in an almost anxious tone.

Andy laughed then winced at the pain it had unleashed in her head. "I knew you liked me but not this much where you're asking to go into my room."

Reid smacked her on the arm playfully. "We are a couple you know." He told her smartly.

She smiled. "I know," then she found his lips and gave him a sweet kiss.

She pulled away and then found the key and opened the door. Andy stepped inside and put the keys on the desk.

Reid shut the door behind them and then locked it.

Andy turned around and faced him at the click of the lock.

"A little worried are we?" she asked.

He ignored the jest and sat her down on the bed across from him.

Andy could see worry in his eyes. But something else adorned the pools of ice blue. It was fear; a quality she had never seen in the eyes before.

She waited for him to start and eventually he did.

"There's something that I've been keeping from you." At her quietness he took a deep breath. "Have you ever read or heard about the witch trials that took place in Ipswich long ago?" She nodded. "Well, it's true. It all happened and it still is around today."

Andy gasped but not for the thing he was telling her. The reason why was because Chase had told her this. He hadn't lied to her as she thought he had.

"You have powers?" she asked.

"Yes, what else have you heard about them?"

"Only that when the person is eighteen they get their entire power and that it can be addictive." She confessed.

He nodded. "That's where my question comes in. Tomorrow is my birthday…"

"Really? Happy early birthday…" then she realized what he was getting at and cut off. She frowned. "Happy early _eighteenth_ birthday," she said stressing the number.

He nodded grimly. "I want you to be there, when I ascend. You've become such a part of my life that I didn't want to keep this from you anymore. You have a right to know." He trailed off.

She looked up into his eyes ignoring the throbbing that made her want to scream. "I'll always be there for you Reid."

"So you'll go?"

"Yeah,"

He looked so relieved after that that Andy didn't question him any further about his powers. She still had a lot of questions left unsolved but those could wait.

Reid looked at her and then remembered why they had come back early.

"Look at me talking you to death while you've got a headache."

Andy slid past him off the bed and found the 'miracle pills'. She unscrewed the lid and then took two of them instead of one.

She then went back to her bed and sat down.

"You better get some sleep." Reid told her.

"Likewise, from the sound of it you have a huge day tomorrow. What time does it happen?"

"Midnight, isn't that so cliché?"

Andy smiled and struggled to keep her eyes open. She nodded and then laid her head against her pillow. Her eyes shut and she felt Reid lean down and give her a peck on the lips before leaving the room.

**Shout outs-**

**Review Responses-**

**Lazysmurf247- Thanks! I totally agree! Reid is adorable!**

**Itsasouthernthing- Thanks! I really appreciate it!**

**Britishgl- Yay! Here's your update! All of your questions will be answered soon! **

**Newyorklghts- Yup, I am a total technophobe! It took me a super long time just to figure out how this site works! Lol!**

**Favorite Author/Author Alert-**

**LazySmurf247**

**Itsasouthernthing- thanks for the story alert too!**

**Favorite story-**

**Rachiee-Rae**

**A/N: Ok, so here's what I was thinking! I've mapped out the rest of the story and it is twenty-two chapters with an epilogue! So we don't have that much left! I was wondering if you guys wanted a sequel or if you're sick of this story and want to stop it! Please be honest! If you're sick of it that is ok! So please tell me what you think of the possible sequel and this chapter!! **

**What to Look Forward to: **

**A pool scene,**

**An escape, **

**And Reid getting a little bit drunk!!!! **


	19. So Damn Clever

**Hey everyone!! After my trip and a couple of sick days I am back to posting! Here's the next one! **

**This one's inspired by the song So Damn Clever by the Plain White T's! **

**Chapter Nineteen- So Damn Clever**

The beep of the brand new alarm clock woke her up at the usual ungodly hour for school. Andy opened her eyes and instantly felt the intense throbbing in her head. It had worsened from the previous night.

But she had no choice; she had to go to school. Skipping was not an option in her mind. Anyway, if she just took some of the 'miracle pills' then she would be fine.

Andy rolled out of bed and then started to put on her uniform. This process went slowly because she had to concentrate on buttoning buttons and zipping zippers.

Eventually, the procedure of clothing herself was done and Andy picked up her bag. Then found the pills and pooped them inside of her bag.

Andy made her way to the usual cafeteria table and sat down next to Reid. She let her bag slip off of her shoulder and then bought a drink. She went back to the table and then took some of the pills.

Reid watched her swallow the pills and felt his face pull a concerned look.

Andy saw this and then smiled.

"Just the headache from last night," she explained. "It hasn't gone away yet."

He nodded and then pulled her chair closer to his. This earned him a smile.

Reid took her hand and then examined the ring that adorned it. "You are wearing this," he said.

She looked at him "of course, I love it!"

He let the topic drop and then was lulled into conversation with his girlfriend and best friends.

English passed slowly for Andy. She tried to listen and take notes but the pain inside of her skull kept her off topic.

History came later and this brought Andy to her usual seat by her best friend. She greeted the brunette with a meek 'hello'. She never expected what the boy would do.

Three quarters through the class she received a note from someone.

'You have to know the truth,' it said.

Andy looked at it curiously and then picked her head up. She met Tyler's stare and then he nodded as if to say that he was the author of the note.

'_About what_?'

She passed it back and waited for the answer.

'Your boyfriend' those two words jumped out at her from the page.

'_What about Reid_?'

She nudged it back and then saw his eyes skim the page. Then he took his pencil and scribbled an answer.

'He only is going out with you because of a bet we made.'

Andy felt her eyes grow wide and then wrote him to explain more.

'That night he ditched you at Nicky's he told me to meet him outside the building. He proposed a bet. The rules were that if one of us got you to go with us to the dance then we could go out with you without the other guy in the way. He was supposed to stay out of the way. There you go, that's all of the truth.'

Andy read it and felt tears sting in her eyes. This couldn't be true.

'_It's not true_.' She wrote back but inside she had a feeling that it was just the opposite.

'Have I ever lied to you? He has.'

That was all it said and Andy had to believe him. He had lied to her, and Tyler hadn't.

She didn't reply to the note, but instead just wrote in her notebook. Andy could feel the anger boil in her blood.

Tyler watched as his best friend grew frustrated. Yes, this was what he wanted. He was always the one to lose the girl but this time; this time was going to be different. He was going to be the hero and rescue the damsel. All he had to do was wait.

The bell rang signaling the end of classes for the day. Andy got up and stormed out of the room. She needed to find her 'boyfriend' and ask him about the rumor. Andy needed to know if it was true or not, whether or not this guy was a total jerk like she had told herself in the beginning.

Andy launched the swimming pool area's doors open and thundered into the room. She stopped and scanned the area until she saw him. Then she raged over to him.

Andy stood behind him and waited. He was talking to Pogue who had stopped mid-sentence and had pointed Andy out to Reid.

He smiled at her and was met by a glare. He inspected her eyes and saw that they had transfigured into the ice blue color. He looked her over and saw that she was mad for some reason but what particular one he was unsure of.

"You jerk," she yelled. "I found out about it. The game is over or shall I say the BET is over." At his astonished face she went on. "Yeah, I heard about it."

The whole crowd of people that were in the area had stopped talking and had started to watch the show that was being unraveled in front of them.

"Andy not here," Reid insisted.

"Yeah right here and right now!!! I can't believe that you would do something that low!!!" A tear threatened to crawl down her face but she did not let it fall. "So this is the real truth, I was played by a 'wanna-be con-artist'. I thought not even you would stoop that low!!! I guess I was wrong huh?"

"Andy," Reid pleaded, "it might have started out that way but it's not what you think!!! It's not true!!!"

Andy saw the look in his eyes. "I wish I could believe that." She paused and then went on. "Congratulations, you got what you wanted. I guess you think you're just so damn clever don't you?" A pain entered her head that equaled the force of a bolt of lightning. She cringed and doubled over.

Even though Reid was in the middle of being chewed out, he still tried to help her. Key word tried.

As soon as he touched her she screamed "Get off of me".

A few seconds later it vanished leaving her panting. She straightened herself up and then looked him straight in the eyes. He started to talk but she cut him off.

Her eyes flashed dangerously. "Tell it to someone who actually cares!!" she demanded.

Andy pushed Reid. He tried to get his footing but was unsuccessful. Instead he fell into the pool.

He screamed her name.

"No, I have to go and meet Plainhardtoget. We're done by the way if it wasn't that obvious."

She gave him one last glare and then inspected her friends' reactions. They were all shocked, Caleb, Pogue, Sarah, and Kate. But there was something different about the expression on Tyler's face. It was a mix between glee and disgust.

Andy turned on her heel and made her leave. On her way out she heard splashing from the pool. He had deserved what he had gotten.

Reid surfaced and then swam over to the side of the pool. He gazed at his friends without really seeing them. As he pulled himself out of the pool, he reflected on what had just happened. She had found out.

He stood up and then went to find a towel. Someone handed him one and he took it without seeing the person who gave it to him.

She was gone, and he blew it.

Andy ran back to her dorm with tears streaming down her face. Part of it was because she had broken up with Reid but the other reason was because of the throbbing in her head. It wouldn't stop.

She locked her door and then went to the mirror. She looked at her reflection. Andy saw the same brown hair but she saw the imprints of the tears. The thing that shocked her the most was the ice blue of her eyes. It still unnerved her.

Andy flopped down on her bed and let it all out. And the war in her mind started. There were two sides; one that said it was right about Reid the whole time, that he was a user (no pun intended) and a jerk. That was what her mind fought. The other told her to follow her heart and take him back. She was confused and this made her head hurt more.

She lay on her bed and struggled with her mind and thoughts until she passed out from pure exhaustion.

Tyler was ecstatic. His plan had worked. He was going to get the girl. He was going to win. He was going to get the very thing that Reid had wanted for the first time. It feels good, he thought happily; to finally win.

Caleb inspected each person after the scene. The girls were unhappy as well as Pogue. But Tyler seemed somewhat happy about what had happened. This, Caleb thought was strange. Why would Reid's best friend be happy that his friend was upset?

His eyes studied Reid. The blond son of Ipswich was not looking good. His blue eyes looked as if all of the mischief, that usually adorned them, had disappeared. It had been replaced with a quality of sadness and depression. Caleb was worried for his friend.

Reid saw that everyone was staring at him and he just went into the locker room, ignoring all of the faces. He changed back into his regular clothes and left the swim area behind.

He was unsure of where he was going to go, but that was what he was going to do; leave. Reid made his way into the school parking lot and put the key that he had stolen from Tyler, into the hummer. The thing started and Reid pulled it out of the parking lot, making his escape.

After hours of driving, he settled on Nicky's. Parking the hummer, he slumped across the lot and into the building.

He found a table and sat down. Then checked his cell phone to see if anyone had called; no one had. Then he read the time. It was eleven on the dot. He had an hour. One hour until his life might end.

He shook his head. No, he couldn't think about this. He was going to go crazy. So he did the only thing that he could think of to forget. He bought a drink.

This one led to another and another. Eventually he was halfway to being drunk and Nicky wouldn't give him any more.

He sat at the table and sulked. This wasn't part of the plan. He wanted to forget about Andy and his ascension.

Andy. He missed her so much. He worried about her. About what she was going to do now? Was she already dating another guy?

Wait what had she said. She was meeting someone. Some guy, he didn't remember the name but it didn't matter. She was still meeting up with a guy that was not him.

He racked his brain for the name. It was starting to irritate him that he didn't know.

A couple of minutes he had remembered; Plainhardtoget, that was it. But what kind of name was that?

This triggered something else in his mind. The other night she went out and got hurt. She said she was meeting with the same guy.

He started to piece the puzzle together. And the nurse, she had told them that Andy had been attacked. By some kind of thing; strong thing by the look of it he reminded himself.

The light bulb went off in his head. Then whoever this guy was, he was dangerous and she was meeting him again. He had to stop her. He had to save her. Even though she was angry at him, he still had feelings for her. And he didn't know what he would do if something horrible happened to her. Well, worse than what had already happened.

He stood up and watched the world spin a bit. After it righted itself, he hurried to the hummer. He would check he dorm first, he would start with that.

**Shout Outs:**

**Review Responses-**

**Thorn555- thanks! I totally agree… maybe I'll write a one-shot that will have Tyler drinking some alcohol… hmmm… sounds entertaining!!! I think I will just have to write that soon!!! **

**LeonObrenov- I did look on your profile! It was amazing! I just laughed through the "Only in America's"!!! I loved them because they are so true!! Definitely tell me when you get some stories up!! I can't wait to read them!! **

**Newyorklights- Yeah, that's what I was thinking, but I was wondering if anyone had any ideas for one. Thanks for the input!! **

**- Thanks!!! **

**LazySmurf247- One day Tyler will get lucky!! (Evil laugh!!) No, I'm serious; I already have a plan for him!!! Don't be worried!! Lol!! **

**Dramaqueen612- Thanks!! Sorry if I disappointed you with him not doing anything drastic while he was drunk!! **

**Story Alerts-**

**Boogabooga13**

**Dramaqueen612**

**Favorite Story Alerts- **

**Dramaqueen612**

**Thorn555**

**Thanks for all of the support everyone!! I can't believe I have over ninety reviews!! You all make me so happy!!! Where would I be without you???!! **

**What to Look Forward to:**

**Choices,**

**A ring, **

**And a courageous part on Reid's account!!! **


	20. Misery Loves Company

**HEY!!! I put a Twilight reference in this chapter because I just saw it a couple of days ago!! It was AMAZING!! Whoever can tell me what it is gets a cyber cookie!!!! The answer will be revealed next chapter!!! **

**Chapter Twenty- Misery Loves Company**

Andy woke up and sighed. She knew what she needed to do, but she regretted having to do it. It was wrong, her instinct shouted this to her, but she had no choice. She liked her friends and maybe even loved Reid. She couldn't let them die before her eyes.

The girl got up and saw what she was wearing. It was her uniform. She had to change before she left for the school parking lot.

Andy fished around in her closet for a t-shirt and a pair of jeans. Then she grabbed her cell phone and her four leaf clover necklace. Andy needed all of the luck she could get.

With a look at her cell, which said, eleven thirty, she started to go to the parking lot. She weaved her way down the stairs.

What was Chase going to do to her? What was his revenge? Why did Chase want her? Why was he so secretive? The questions flew in her mind.

She was nervous as she stepped into the lot. She was also unsure of where to go.

Andy waited for a couple of minutes until she heard something. Then an object flew out at her from above her. The object was more of a person though.

Caleb was a nervous wreck. He hadn't seen Reid since the episode at the pool earlier that day. For all he knew Reid could be ripping apart some house. But a part of him told him that that idea was not the case. From the look he had seen in his friend's eyes earlier Reid was sad more than angry.

Caleb called Tyler and then Pogue but they hadn't seen him. He had asked each of them to help him look for Reid and they agreed.

This got the eldest son thinking. Where could the blond son have gone? Places whirled in and out of his mind but one stuck; Nicky's.

The figure landed in front of Andy. She jumped back and felt her eyes grow wide. Then she focused on the mystery person.

Seeing that it was Chase, she tensed. Every muscle was on alert along with her senses and thoughts.

"So you came," he stated in an obvious tone.

"Obviously,"

His eyes grew dark. "Don't toy with me or you'll be very sorry," he threatened.

Andy had two choices. One tick the guy off more and risk getting hurt. Or she could stay quiet and see what he wanted.

"That's better," he said cockily. "Back to business," his eyes swept over her form. He smirked. "Nice ring."

Andy gasped putting the pieces together. "You were the one who gave me it?" she questioned.

He laughed. "Of course, who did you think gave it to you?"

She didn't respond. She just wanted it off. Andy took her fingers and tried to slip the ring off. But it wouldn't move. Her unsuccessfulness was rewarded with a ripple of hurting through her head. The parking lot spun dangerously and she fought to balance herself.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Chase advised. "It might come with some nasty consequences."

Caleb raced to his car and brought it to life with the swish of his wrist. He jammed his foot on the gas pedal and then the silver car sped into the night.

Five minutes later he pulled into the parking lot at the small local bar. Caleb rushed out and into the place.

Although he didn't see all of Reid, he saw him exit through the back of the building.

Where was he going? Caleb thought.

Caleb started to follow him but then reminded himself of his own car. If Reid pulled out then he would be able to follow that way.

He ran back to his car and got inside. He watched through the dash board window for any signs of a hummer. But none came.

After scanning the lit up lot a bit longer he saw it. The hummer pulled out quickly and turned right at the exit. Right was the way back to the school. Why was he going so fast? What was so important?

Caleb started the car and trailed Reid back to the school. He wanted to find out what was making his friend so out of nature. What was making Reid Garwin, for the first time, nervous or maybe, from the looks of it, scared.

Andy looked at Chase and glared at him. The older boy laughed unaffected by the gesture.

"You really think that that is going to affect me?" He asked in disbelief. Not waiting for an answer he went on. "Well, it's gonna take a lot more than that to break me down."

"I'm not afraid of you," Andy told him, her voice full of courage.

He paused. "Then I have some work to do, don't I?"

Chase pointed at her and then she cringed. Pain was everywhere. It filled every muscle and every sense she had. It flooded throughout her until she screamed.

Chase grinned in glee. Yes, this was what he wanted. In time the blond boy would come to her rescue. All he had to do was wait a bit longer.

Reid stopped the hummer when he came to the school. He looked around in the darkness, there was nothing there. Reid continued to do so until something moved over to his right.

The blue eyes raced to see what the movement had been. Then he saw them.

Two people stood in a corner of the lot. One was tall. Form the looks of it a guy. He towered over the second figure but powerfully.

The second person was smaller. She was a couple of inches shorter and was a lot thinner. She was frantically swiping at her hand. Then she doubled over.

Reid started to listen to the conversation. "I wouldn't do that if I were you, it might come with some nasty consequences," the first person said.

Reid had to do something. His girlfriend was in trouble. She was in major danger.

The light bulb went off in his head. The voice he had heard it somewhere before. It was familiar to him.

The boy started to talk again and the two fought.

Reid carefully got out of the hummer. He started to creep around the other cars to see the fight between the two people.

The boy's gaze flickered over to where he was. Reid hid behind a silver Volvo and then held his breath.

The boys turned his attention back to Andy and then said "You really think that that is gonna affect me? Well it's gonna take a lot more than that to break me down."

"I'm not afraid of you," was the smart-ass reply. It was full of courage and it was strong.

"Than I have some work to do, don't I?"

Reid watched as the boy pointed at her and then she screamed.

Andy started to writhe around on the ground in obvious pain. Then she stopped as soon as she had started. She had blacked out.

Chase stopped and looked around. He felt the presence of the boy but he wouldn't come out. Coward. His eyes flickered to the spot that Reid was hiding.

"You can come out anytime, misery loves company, you know." He told Reid.

Reid heard the voice and knew that this was the time to move. But before he did he checked his watch. It was eleven fifty.

The blond came out from behind the car and faced the unknown boy. Reid gasped.

"Why am I not surprised?" The boy looked familiar. He hadn't changed at all.

Chase smiled. He pointed at Andy. "Now that everyone's here the fun can begin."

Reid took in his girlfriend or rather ex-girlfriend. She was pale, so pale. This brought her features out more. Even though she was unconscious she was still beautiful.

He turned to Chase. "What did you do to her?!"

Chase laughed. "Look on her hand." He paused and then went on. "The ring has a spell on it. When she puts it on she can't take it off. That's because she is slowly dying. Her power and strength is going to me."

The headaches and weakness that she'd shown over the past few days, it all made sense. Why hadn't he seen it before now?

"So it was you!!" Reid accused.

"You finally figured it out, only after I explained it all to you." Chase told him.

"Why her, why all of this?"

Chase got more serious. "I have some unfinished business with your witch club. I don't think that I have to explain any more about a little while back."

"No what I meant was what is the angle."

"Oh, there is no angle, just revenge and power. Like last time. I don't want anything I _need_ it."

Reid glared at him. "Need what?"

Chase rolled his eyes as if bored. "Power idiot,"

Reid gave him a confused look. "Why her?"

Chase had two choices. He could either tell the boy the truth or he could tell him a lame excuse. He opted for the lame excuse. Reid was part of his enemy still.

"I needed her to get you here. I knew that eventually you would piece it together. My plan worked and here we are. Now, what you are going to do is when you ascend is will me your power. Simple enough right? Only three or four little words easy enough for even you to do."

"What happens if I don't will you my power?" Reid asked.

Chase smiled. He loved this part. "If you don't than things won't be looking any better for ya girlfriend over there." He said with a nod over to Andy.

Chase watched as the blonde's face went pale. This was his favorite part of the whole thing, the fear.

He was shaken out of his happiness as something was thrown at him. He was hit with it full force but little damage was done. Had the blonde son actually do that?

Now he was mad. "You didn't want to do that you know, especially with your girl on the line."

The two words hit him like a brick. "Try me!!!"

**Shout outs:**

**Review Responses-**

**Newyorklights****- I agree with you about Tyler. I thought of this position for him and wanted it to happen because I didn't want him to lose another girl to his 'brothers' just because he didn't fight for her.**

**Marthienessx3****- Thanks, I really wanted Andy to be like Reid in some way, so I thought why not. **

**Dramaqueen612-**** Sometimes, but in this situation, I would have to agree. **

**Bella Patricks- ****Yeah, I agree with you about Tyler, but I didn't want him to go again without fighting for what he wanted or believed in. I decided that he needed to fight for his rights. **

**Rachiee-Rae-**** Thanks, yup, I totally agree! Somebody has to go through some pain to make it interesting, as mean as that sounds! Lol!! **

**Wolfy Pup****- Ok, I'm trying to update as soon as I can but things are always getting in the way! I hate it! So, I will try harder! Sorry about the long time that I didn't update though! And thanks for the review!! **

**Story Alerts-**

**BlackAngel-Cindy**

**Wolfy Pup**

**Winchestergal78**

**PetiteDiable**

**Rhea Gray**

**Favorite Story-**

**Wolfy Pup**

**Gigi Minsiiny**

**Newyorklights**

**All of you make me so happy!! Thanks for all of the wonderful support! Trust me, it is appreciated! Hope you all enjoyed it!! **

**What to Look Forward to: **

**An unmatched fight,**

**An unexpected hero, **

**And the making up of a couple!!!! **


	21. Stand

**Hey guys! Here's the next one! All of the people who guessed at my little Twilight Trivia last time got it right! It was the Volvo, so cyber cookies to you all!! Have great holidays! **

**Chapter Twenty One- Stand**

Reid watched as the older boy got angry. Then he started to throw power balls. Reid started to dodge them running all over the parking lot in the process.

The side of a car nearby crushed in. Reid kept running. Being hit with one of those was not part of his plan.

He hid behind a green Camry and waited. He looked around on full alert. Then the power ball flew at him and he moved just before it hit him. Instead the anger of the Chase was inflicted on the poor Camry.

Reid got up and ran to the next car.

"You can't run forever you know. Eventually you have to come out and fight."

Reid checked the time. It was eleven fifty nine and thirty seconds, just a little less than thirty seconds than he would ascend.

He tore himself away from his watch and then searched for Chase. He didn't see him but that didn't matter. His thirty seconds was up.

The pain was unbearable. He clenched his teeth together and his eyes shut. But he couldn't scream or Chase would find him sooner. He didn't want to have his hiding place be given away so easily.

He opened his eyes and saw that there was a blue sort of mist around him. Also he saw that there were sort of blue lightning blots hitting him.

Then as soon as it started it had stopped.

Feeling a little woozy, Reid shook his head and then looked around for Chase.

While Reid had ascended, Chase was looking for him. He knew he was somewhere but he couldn't find him.

Chase passed a car and then stopped and scanned the lot. He saw that Andy hadn't moved she wouldn't for a while, but nothing else.

It hit Chase and he flew back from where he was standing. He careened into a car and hit it squarely.

Reid walked heading for Chase but stood a little bit away from him. Then he saw Chase stand up and then concentrated. In between his hands a power ball formed. He sent at Chase and then it hit him. Chase flew back again and hit the ground.

Then the brunette threw a power ball at Reid. It hit him and then sent him flying.

The two started fighting. It was obviously unmatched. Chase was more powerful and was getting more power by the minute.

Chase launched a power attack at Reid and it hit him square in the chest.

Caleb pulled into the parking lot. He slowly stopped the car and then searched the lot. He saw Reid and another boy fighting and then a figure sprawled on the pavement.

He quietly got out of the car and then rushed over to the figure. He saw that it was Andy and then kneeled down next to her.

She was unconscious. He tried to wake her by shaking her shoulders but it wouldn't work. He tried again with still no reaction.

Caleb focused and then his eyes turned the unnatural onyx that signaled that he was using. Then he concentrated on Andy.

Andy felt something probing inside of her brain. It was telling her that she should wake up. She didn't believe that she should. She reasoned that she was fine and safe the way she was.

But then her lids flew open and she was staring into the worried face of Caleb.

"Are you okay?" he asked her with a concerned tone.

She looked to her hand. "No, I'm not."

"What happened?"

"I don't know where to start but I'll give you the reader's digest. Ok, first I came out here to meet Chase,"

"_Meet?"_

"Yes, meet, I'll explain it all later but I came out here and he started to threaten me. He told me that he gave me the ring and then I tried to get it off. It wouldn't budge and then I blacked out." She stopped and thought for a second.

If Caleb has these powers too then can he get it off? "Can you help me get it off?"

"What?" Caleb looked confused.

"The ring I can't get it off. Can you like break it or something?" Andy asked pleading with her eyes.

"What if I hurt you accidentally?" he inquired.

"Caleb," Andy snapped at him, "We don't have time for this. Just get it off!!!"

Caleb sighed and then thought. He pictured the ring in his mind and then pictured it breaking. He took hold of Andy's hand and shut his eyes.

Caleb could feel how weak she was but there was something else there. The thing was powerful and strong and growing quickly.

He ignored it and then focused on the ring. The more he focused the more the thing grew. Finally he heard something snap and there was a sigh from Andy.

Caleb opened his eyes to see Andy looking at her hand.

Chase paused. He felt the link between him and Andy break. The power from her stopped coming. He cleared his mind and focused on it. It had stopped but he could feel something leaving his body now.

Andy looked at her hand. It was ring-less. She felt a little bit of relief wash over her.

"Where's Reid?" Caleb asked.

"I don't know. He hadn't shown up before I blacked out but there was something bothering Chase."

She ignored the next thing he said and scanned the lot. Andy didn't see anything but she stood up.

Caleb stood up with her. "What are you doing?"

"Finding Reid," she answered flatly.

"No, we have to get you somewhere safe…"

Andy turned on him. Her eyes flashed from the brown to the blue. "No, I am going to find him with or without your help. He needs us, and I know he's here." Before Caleb could answer her, Andy sprinted away leaving Caleb alone.

She rounded a corner and then started to make her way through the cars. Slowly she walked around searching for noise. But the night air was silent as she searched.

Andy weaved between the cars until she heard footsteps. She froze and then ducked behind a car. Then she watched as Chase frowned into the darkness.

Chase stopped and looked around. He waited. Andy heard something stand up and he threw power at it. The thing was slammed back into the ground. It hit it with a thud.

Chase walked over to it and then sighed. "You're never gonna win and you know that. So let's just make this easier for the both of us. Just say the words, all of the pain will stop and then I'll be happy."

"What about Andy?" a voice said.

"She'll be fine, I promise not to hurt her at all."

Andy crept around for a better view. She saw that Chase was standing over none other than Reid.

"You see, that's why I'm not giving up. Because who would actually believe that crap!!" He said forcefully.

Chase was flung back into the car behind him. He hit it and then fell. But before Reid could do anything else the power came hurtling at him.

Andy watched in slow motion as it happened. A power ball raced across the small clearing of cars and hit Reid. It sent him backwards and then he hit the ground. Reid skidded into a car and then stopped. The blonde didn't react to it at all. He was knocked out cold.

Andy realized that she had been holding her breath throughout the whole thing and exhaled. She had to do something about Chase but what? She needed to get Reid to Caleb.

Without thinking Andy scurried into the clearing. She didn't know what she was doing but she had to do something.

She ran past Chase. The older boy looked shocked and then pointed his finger at her. She froze and then he walked over to her.

"How did you get out?" He asked with confusion. "A person could only get out of that binding with power."

Andy would have smiled at him but she couldn't. Then Chase saw this and unfroze her lips. "That's right. I had help."

"From who?"

"Caleb Danvers."

"Is he here?"

Andy thought for a second and then answered carefully. "No, he's figured out to send his power over land."

Chase's face turned sour. "Oh really," he paused and then smirked. "He was always a goody two shoes anyway. Who cares, I have more power than he'll ever have."

To this Andy said nothing.

Chase's eyes flashed and then she was free. She slumped to the ground.

"Well, do you want to run or do you want to die here?" Chase asked her.

Without waiting for an answer, he started to form a power ball but stopped when he looked at the girl's eyes. They had turned the strange ice blue from the other night.

"Why do your eyes do that?" He finally caved into his curiosity.

Andy didn't answer for a moment.

"I wanted to know before I killed you but if you won't tell me than I'm fine with a mystery." He pulled his hands apart and then focused on the foot of space that he had between them. Static electricity started to form there.

Andy was scared. Well that was an understatement. She was terrified. So her reaction was not planned.

She clenched her eyes shut waiting for impact and more importantly pain. She waited but nothing came. Instead, Chase suddenly was thrown back.

Andy opened her eyes and saw this. She was shocked.

Chase stood up and then started to make yet another power ball.

When will this guy ever stop she thought? And her reaction was immediate like the previous time. A force unknown to her was thrown out of her and at Chase. It hit Chase head on and then he screamed. The older boy crumpled to the ground.

Caleb followed Andy to the clearing. He stood outside and watched as Chase inched in and started to make a power ball. Before he had time to react something happened. His enemy was thrown back. He hadn't reacted to it at all, but it had been magic all the same.

He frowned and watched as Chase got up and started to make another one. He was about to step in when the same thing happened. This force was stronger than the last one. He could see it because this force was bigger and it impacted more. (If that makes any sense.)

Caleb looked around for any idea of where the force had come from. He turned his head in the direction that it had come from and then his mouth dropped open. There in the clearing was a blue-eyed Andy. The look one her face was one of pure happiness, shock, worry and hate. The look he had never seen in his life before. I guess that there is a first time for everything he thought.

Andy walked over to Chase. She kicked him and then jumped back as if he was going to come back to life. But the body was still. She repeated the action and received the same reaction.

Her eyes grew relieved and then she ran over to the unconscious Reid. She kneeled down next to him. She put her hands on his shoulders and then shook him while shouting his name.

"Reid, come on this isn't funny!!! Come on wake up!!!" she demanded as if it were all a game.

She heard footsteps behind her and spun around. She was relieved to see that it was only Caleb wearing a grim look on his face.

"Oh thank god it's only you!! He won't wake up, what are we going to do??" She said.

He didn't respond but instead went over to Chase. "Is he dead?" Andy asked.

Caleb felt for a pulse only to not find one. He nodded and then hurried over to Reid.

He looked at his friend and had to admit that he was looking pretty crappy. The boy was paler than usual. He saw that Andy had taken his hand and was telling the knocked out boy that it was going to be fine. Caleb saw a tear run down her face.

Then she whirled to Caleb. "DO something!!!!" she stated.

Caleb got out his phone and then called Tyler, Pogue, Kate and Sarah. Then he slammed it shut.

"Concentrate Andy, focus on him getting better!!!"

Andy closed her eyes and then set her mind. She started to concentrate. She was like this for a couple of minutes. She didn't even realize that it was working until she felt the hand she was holding squeeze hers.

Her eyes flew open and she saw them mirrored in a pair of the same colored eyes.

She flung herself down at him and really started to cry. She hugged him.

"I'm so glad that you're okay!!!" she wailed. "I thought that I lost you!!!"

Reid pulled her closer and then started stroking her hair in comfort.

"Its fine I'm okay." He kissed the top of her head then sighed. This was what he wanted.

"I'm so sorry," he heard her say to him between snuffles.

"Shhh… it's okay." He soothed. He looked up and took in the rest of the scene. He saw that Caleb was right next to him and that a body was lying on the ground not that far away. He soon recognized it as Chase's.

"Is he dead?" Reid asked Caleb.

Caleb nodded. "Are you okay?"

Reid smiled down at Andy. "Now I am."

Andy pulled away from him and looked Reid straight in the eyes. "Don't you ever do that to me again!!!"

"Hey, when I came you were knocked out to so don't give me that missy. You scared the crap outta me!!!"

Andy smiled. "We're even then." She lied back down and sighed. This was exactly where she wanted to be. Andy heard footsteps but didn't look around. The only people that had been called were the rest of the gang.

"Oh my god, what happened?!!" Kate exclaimed.

Caleb started to explain. Then Andy felt eyes on her. She stared up at the rest of the group to see a happy Sarah next to Caleb who looked worried but happy enough. Pogue had an arm around Kate's waist and was holding her close. Tyler was unreadable. His eyes were blank as he watched Andy.

She broke eye contact and then looked at Reid. "Do ya think that you can stand up?"

"With help then of course," Reid told her.

Andy stood up and then held out a hand for Reid to take. He grasped it and then pulled on it. He wobbled for a second and Andy steadied him.

She smiled at him and then put her arm around his waist. "Let's get away from here." Andy said.

The rest of the group agreed. They left before Andy and Reid who were taking their time.

After everyone had left Reid told her to stop.

She turned to face him.

He pulled her close to him and then started to talk. "I'm so sorry, I wasn't thinking. It wasn't supposed to end like that…"

Andy cut him off by giving leaning up and kissing him. He wasn't expecting that but he was happy by it.

Their lips moved together as they both deepened it.

Andy put her arms around his neck and pulled herself closer. She felt him smile and was happy.

She pulled away and gave him a smile which he returned. "Come on; let's go back to the dorms. I don't know about you but I'm dead."

He glared at her for her choice of words and then she laughed. The two started back to the dorm rooms slowly but steadily.

The pair got up to Andy's floor and then she opened the door. She started to lead him in and she felt him stop.

Andy turned to him and then saw the look on his face. "What?"

"It's just that we broke up, remember?" He was obviously sad about that.

Andy smiled. "We broke up?" she questioned. "What break up?"

She took his head and dragged him into the room and shut the door.

He flopped down on her bed and then patted the spot next to him. She laughed and then did what he asked.

She lied down next to him and then he put his arms around her. She sighed happily and then snuggled closer. She rested her head on his chest and then shut her eyes. The two then fell asleep.

**Shout outs: **

**Review Responses-**

**Xtearsdontfallx- thanks! **

**Britishgl- Hey, you totally got it right and you pointed one out that I didn't even realize and subconsciously put in there!!! Awesome! **

**Newyorklights- I know! The movie was pretty awesome! Totally, Chase is a jerk! Hope you enjoyed this chapter and what became of Chase! **

**LaztSmurf247- Thanks! I love writing for you guys! You make me so happy! **

**Bella Patricks- I know, isn't his cocky attitude amazing?! I love it! Sorry about the cliff-hanger though! **

**Favorite Story- **

**RANSAD88**

**Yellow-Phoenix25**

**Favorite Author- **

**RANSAD88**

**Story Alert-**

**Xasuim (Welcome to the Untitled fam!!!) **

**HEY, 103 reviews! You people are AWESOME!!! And y'all make me so happy! SO have GREAT holidays!!! I will update as soon as possible!!! **

**What to Look Forward to: **

**A talk with Tyler,**

**Match making **

**And explanations!!!! **


	22. So Complicated

**Hey! Happy New Year! Hope 2009 is a great year for all of ya! **

**Chapter Twenty Two- So Complicated**

*****

She watched as the magic hit the one she loved and knocked him out. He hit the ground and was motionless. Time flew and then she was preparing herself to die, but it never came. The chance came again where her life might end, but it didn't. Instead, power was sent to her enemy hitting him. He dropped to the pavement.

After the two scenes played through, they kept going as if they were on an endless playlist; the guilt and fear growing each time.

*****

She woke up from the dream, panting and looking around. It had all been so real. Had she really killed Chase? Was he gone forever, or was he only semi-dead like the last time?

After calming herself down, Andy looked for her cell and checked the time. It was already ten o'clock. She sighed. She knew what she wanted to do but she didn't want to do it. She had to talk to Tyler.

She kissed Reid on the forehead and left a note for him that said where she was going which was the cafeteria. Andy knew that Tyler would be there.

Andy left the room and then made her way to the lunch room. As she walked she wondered what she was going to say. She couldn't just be like, 'Oh, well I like you but I like Reid more and I just wanna be friends." She didn't want to start the day gaining a boyfriend but loosing a best friend.

The brunette stopped in the doorway of the cafeteria. She scanned the place for Tyler. Eventually she found him sitting at a table alone sipping a cup of coffee.

Andy ignored Tyler for the moment and got a cup of hot chocolate. Then she went to the table.

"Can I sit down?" she asked shyly.

He looked up and nodded. Andy sat down in the chair opposite him and took a sip of her drink.

"Hey," Andy was surprised that he had started conversation.

"Hi," she paused and then took a breath. "I'm sorry, I know that this is gonna be hard for you but I don't want to seem that I'm leading you on."

"So," he prompted.

"So… I just want to stay friends." His face fell.

"Oh, ok,"

"No, hear me out. I love you both but in different ways. I love Reid in a way that I want to spend the rest of my life with him. He's just the one guy for me. But you I love you like my brother. I want you in my life that way." Andy looked up into his blue eyes and saw the sadness. "I'm sorry," she repeated.

Tyler didn't say anything. He stared off into space at the door of the room.

"Are you gonna be okay?" Andy asked concerned.

Tyler looked at her and then told her the truth. "I don't know, I mean it's hard when the person you love is in love with someone else." He trailed off.

Andy sighed. "I know and if there is anything I can do to make it up to you I will,"

Tyler went back to staring at the door. He was depressed that he had lost yet another girl to his brothers.

Then she walked through the doors. He felt his eyes widen. She was beautiful like Andy but in a different way. She was tallish with red hair and brilliant green eyes.

Andy watched as her friend wallowed. He was unhappy and it made her sad and angry at herself that she had made him so. So when she saw his eyes widen she was surprised.

She looked over to what he was looking at and saw it was actually a who. Sammy had walked in the cafeteria. Andy looked at Tyler.

"Who is that?" Tyler asked her, his eyes still glued to the girl.

Andy laughed. "That's Sammy,"

He turned to her. "You know her?"

"Yeah, why?"

Tyler smiled evilly, "I think I know how you can make it up to me,"

Andy smiled. "You want me to introduce you two?"

He nodded a blush creeping up his cheeks.

"I said anything didn't I?" She said.

"Ya did,"

"Okay here I go." Andy stood up and walked over to Sammy.

"Morning," she greeted.

"Oh hey, what's shaking?"

"Nothing, I just wondered if you wanted to sit with us." Andy asked pointing to the table where Tyler was trying not to watch.

Sammy smiled and blushed a bit. "Sure," she followed Andy with a coffee in her hand to the table. Andy made sure that Sammy got the seat next to Tyler.

"Sammy this is Tyler and Tyler Sammy."

"Nice to meet ya," Sammy said.

"Same here," Tyler said with a small blush.

A match made in heaven. Andy wanted them to be alone so that they could talk and become friends. So she made a big deal of looking at her watch.

"Oh my gosh, I said I would meet… I have to go. Are you two gonna be okay alone?" Andy asked with a smile.

Tyler just winked at her and she laughed. "Okay have fun kids." She turned around and made her way to the door. She saw Reid coming through and she hurried over to him.

"No, we'll go somewhere else,"

"Why," he asked in a confused voice.

Andy pointed over to Tyler and Sammy.

"Ah, Matchmaking are we?"

Andy nodded. Then she took hold of his arm and steered him out of the room.

"Our baby boy is growing up." He said with fake emotion.

Andy laughed. "It's about time," she heard him say. She laughed harder.

"What?" he demanded.

"Just what you said,"

"He needed a girl… that wasn't you."

"A bit possessive are we?" Andy commented.

Reid put his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him without breaking their stride. "No, it's only that you are my girlfriend and not his. Simple enough right?"

"If ya say so," Andy said with a smile.

Andy's smile faltered when she saw Caleb. The look on his face was a series one.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" he asked her. She looked at Reid.

"I'll catch up with you later." He told her and then with a quick kiss left.

"What's up?"

His face, if it was any possible, became grimmer than it had been before.

"We need to talk in private." He led her to an empty classroom and then shut and locked the door behind them.

"What is this all about?" Andy questioned.

"Last night I saw you throw Chase back without any physical contact…"

"So,"

"So how did you do that? And what is up with your eyes turning color?"

Andy was quiet for a second before answering. "I don't know about Chase being thrown back but I know about my eyes. When I'm upset or angry they change to ice blue. I don't know why but they do."

"How long has this been happening?" Caleb asked.

"Only for a couple of days," Andy responded.

Caleb paused. "I have a hunch about your eyes and Chase."

"What is it?"

"I think that your eyes turn because you have power," he said bluntly.

"WHAT!!!!!!!!"

"Yes, it would make sense. It would enable you to throw Chase like that." He stopped and looked at Andy's reaction which was still shock. "Also it would explain how you healed Reid."

The pieces fell into place. "You tested me, with healing Reid."

Caleb smiled, the girl caught on quickly. "Yeah, I had a hunch but nothing more."

Andy's expression turned from shock to fright. "That means that I'm like you?"

Caleb nodded. He watched the girl for a moment and then looked more closely. Her eyes had started to change color from brown to blue.

"It's happening…"

"What?" Andy peered at him with confusion.

"Your eyes, they're turning color again. Are you okay," he said in reply to the girl's face.

"Just scared is all." Andy admitted.

Caleb smiled. "Don't be it'll be fine, we'll teach you about it all. You're not going to be alone."

"Caleb, how did I get power? I'm seventeen and I just got powers."

Caleb thought for a second. Then it came to him. "It must have been the ring. He said that he had a link with you. It must have gone both ways. When he made it he must not have thought about the fact that you might be able to take power from him at the same time he was taking it from you. When the ring broke, all of the power had nowhere to go but to you."

"But he had power when he knocked Reid out and went for me,"

Caleb thought for a second. "It must have been gradual then."

"Caleb, it still doesn't make sense. How did I get my eyes to change color without me having any powers?"

"Chase must have started the link between you guys at an earlier time. The ring was the biggest part but there must have been something else that was part of it also. It would explain why you would get very weak power. But what did he link through?"

There was silence for a bit so that they could think.

Andy racked her brain. The only thing that she had had in common with Chase was… uh, she couldn't think of anything. She looked down and caught sight of her wrist. The scar that Chase had carved into it was still there. Wait… the scar.

"Caleb, the day that my eyes first turned blue I drew a picture of the scar on my wrist. Then he carved the symbol into it and after that gave me the ring. I think that is the connection." She stopped remembering the night that she had met Chase and the conversation that she had had with him. "When I talked to him saying that I would meet him I asked him how I would find him. He said that I would know who he was when I went there. I found him because of the scar of the symbol he had on his wrist matched the picture I drew. He eventually carved the same thing into my wrist." She held out her hand showing Caleb the scar.

"I've never heard of that being done but this is Chase we're talking about."

"Neither have I, but I am new to this." Andy admitted.

"Since we've figured that out let's try out your powers." he started to search the room.

"What are you looking for?" Andy asked.

"A pencil,"

Soon enough he had found one and then he placed it on his outstretched hand in front of her. "Concentrate on it and try to life it up," he demanded.

Andy stared at the pencil. Just when she thought that Caleb had been joking with her it started to wobble. Then it lifted up out of the air without any trouble.

He gave her a smug look. "See,"

Andy was silent.

"Just give it time; it'll be easier and more natural to you. You'll accept the idea."

"I hope so,"

"Let's go before anyone catches us in here," Caleb told her.

Andy smiled. "I thought I had lost you for a second there. It's good to know that you're still a goody-goody."

"And it's good to see that you're okay enough to mock me," he replied and left the room.

**Shout outs:**

**Review Alerts-**

**ILuvOdie- Thanks! Hope ya had a great one! **

**Newyorklights- Ya, Chase needed to go! Love your song by the way! Warlock fits too! **

**LazySmurf247- Thanks! I plan too make one but I don't have any ideas for one yet, so I'm gonna think on it but there will be one eventually! **

**Neith4Weiss- Thanks! I'm glad that you like it! **

**Casey21791- Ya, it is a little confusing. It took me a little while to figure out how I was going to explain it. In this chapter it was explained a little more but if you have any other questions, feel free and ask. I really don't want any of my readers to be confused about something I write! **

**Story Alerts-**

**Yellow-Phoenix25**

**Neith4Weiss**

**Cd2hot**

**Casey21791**

**Author Alerts-**

**Casey21791**

**Cd2hot**

**Favorite Story-**

**Chandra Cullen**

**Casey21791**

**Thanks for all of the support and love!! You guys make me so happy!!! **

**What to Look Forward to: **

**A dance,**

**Some romantic moments,**

**And will Tyler **_**finally **_**ask Sammy to go out with him??? **


	23. Making Memories

**Hey, this is the last one everybody! That's depressing for me to say! But I'm trying to think of a sequel plot/idea, so there will hopefully be another one! So, enjoy! **

**Chapter Twenty Three- Making Memories**

**Epilogue**

So time passed quickly. Caleb and Sarah were closer than ever. Pogue and Kate had fought but were fine and Tyler and Sammy had made it past the 'friends' stage and were at the friends with benefits stage. Andy and Reid had continued going out and they were inseparable.

Soon enough the guys started teaching Andy about magic and how to use it. She learned quickly from the guys.

Between lessons from the boys, school work and outings with friends and outings with friends, time flew by and the dance was upon them.

Andy had gone dress shopping with Sarah, Kate and Sammy and had been successful. She had found a floor-length, navy blue, strapless dress and was in the process of putting it on. (picture Anastasia without the gloves)

She was in Sarah and Kate's dorm while the four prepared for the dance. The girl's did each other's make up and hair.

"We have a couple of minutes before the guys come." Kate informed them. She had chosen a knee-length red dress.

She was cut off by the sound of knocking on the door.

The rest of the girl's laughed.

"I guess not," Andy said.

Sammy went for the door and opened it to reveal the four boys. Each of them wore a smile.

"Are you all ready?" Tyler asked giving Sammy a hug.

"Yeah," Sarah answered making her way to Caleb.

Kate left the room leaving Andy to gather her cell phone and purse.

"Just lock the door on the way out," Kate told her and then followed the other two couples who had left already.

Andy picked up her belongings and then walked over to her date. Reid was in a tux. The black brought out his hair and eyes so they were bright against the dark color.

Reid looked her over as she walked out of the room. She had on a navy blue floor length dress. High heels made her a couple of inches taller but she was still shorter than he was. Andy's hair fell in loose curls around her shoulders. She was beautiful.

"Wow," he said. She blushed and then he went on. "You're beautiful,"

"Thanks, you don't look bad yourself!!" Andy told him with a smile.

He laughed. "You know that you just ruined the moment."

She chuckled. "Yeah I know,"

He smiled, his blue eyes dancing. "Shall we?"

"We shall,"

He held out his arm for her to take and then she looped hers through his.

"Wow, I like this side of you. You're quite a charmer when you want to be," Andy commented.

They started to walk towards where the dance was being held. By this point they had gotten to the dance. They walked inside to see that the gym had been decorated like a club. There were streamers but there was no sign of a gym anywhere.

Andy looked for the rest of the gang and saw them all talking in a corner. She pulled Reid over to them.

"Hey,"

They all greeted her back then went back to talking.

Andy pulled Tyler off to the side. "How is it going?" even though Tyler and Sammy had pretty much been together for at least two weeks, he hadn't officially asked her out.

"Great,"

"Good, when are you gonna ask her?" Andy asked.

"Soon,"

Andy looked at him. "Ask her now,"

Tyler glared at her. "Fine," he left and went over to Sammy.

Reid caught her arm. "What was that about?" he whispered in her ear.

"He just needed a push in the right direction," Andy responded. "Come on, let's dance," She pulled him on to the dance floor.

The song changed as they stepped on. It ended up being 'Making a Memory' by the Plain White T's.

Reid pulled Andy close and then put his arms around her. She placed her arms around his neck and then pulled herself closer to him.

"So what do ya think?" he asked in her ear.

"About what,"

"The song,"

"And," Andy was confused.

Reid looked her straight in the eyes. "The song says that they're making memories so I thought that we could make some of our own."

Before she could answer he closed the gap between them and he found her lips easily.

Andy smiled and then pulled away.

"I like making memories," she commented.

"So do I,"

They both swayed to the music as they talked.

"I love you Reid," Andy said seriously.

"Likewise," was the reply.

Andy smacked him on the arm.

"Hey, what was that for?"

"You totally ruined the moment," Andy repeated from the night they met.

Reid laughed. He continued the conversation from that night. "So I've been told."

**I know it was kinda short, but kinda sweet though. I hope you all liked it! Thanks for reading!! **

**Shout outs:**

**Review Responses- **

**Newyorklights- Yeah, I really think it's cool that she's got powers too! Also, that Tyler has a girl of his own! **

**Neith4Weiss- thank ya! **

**LazySmurf247- Thanks! I enjoyed writing this one! But it took me a long time to figure out how I was gonna tie the whole thing together! It was hard! I had to watch the movie and then it hit me! **

**XwalkinthesunX- Thanks for the story Alert and the Favorite story!!! **

**Thanks for reading!!! **


End file.
